La chica de armadura plateada
by vallolett14
Summary: Una misteriosa chica de armadura plateada montada en un dragón mas negro que la noche aparece en el sengoku con el propósito de destruir a Naraku, un gran misterio envuelve a esta guerrera, ¿porque tiene tal poder? ¿Quién es esa misteriosa chica? ¿Por qué quiere destruir a Naraku? ¿Será un demonio? Estas y más preguntas envuelven el misterio de la chica de armadura plateada.
1. ¿ Quien es ese guerrero?

¿Quién es ese guerrero?

El grupo de cierto hanyou se encontraba caminando en un sendero del bosque como siempre en busca de Naraku.

-Inuyasha estoy cansada paremos-le decía una humana con un uniforme en verde y blanco

-tu siempre estas cansada, además casi ni has caminado que te pasa-responde tajante Inuyasha.

Al ver que su estrategia no funcionaba decide probar otra cosa- mira hay una aldea, podemos parar por hoy.

-ya te dije que no vamos a parar, tenemos que encontrar a Naraku pronto.

-pero Inuyasha de que sirve encontrar a Naraku si estamos cansados para pelear-un monje trata de razonar con el necio peli plata.

-además los humanos no aguantamos tanto como tú-esta vez es Sango la que argumente que más que cansada quería darse un baño.

-haachs que fastidiosos son, bien pararemos por hoy-dice mientras se dirige a ese poblado que su compañera de viaje había señalado ase poco. Kagome y Sango sonríen al ver que se dirigían a una aldea.

Al llegar a la aldea notan que casi nadie les presta atención considerando la compañía que llevaban, todos estaban muy opados ablando de quien sabe que como para prestarles atención.

-parece que nadie nota que estamos por aquí- menciona Sango

-¿seremos invisibles?-pregunta un demonio zorro extrañado.

-no seas tonto Shippo, no nos prestan atención porque están muy ocupados chismeando sobre un extraño guerrero o alago así- el comentario de Inuyasha provoco confusión en sus compañeros de viaje... _"¿un guerrero? Acaso será Oda Nobunaga, él es muy famoso, o lo será algún día mmm"_...esos eran los pensamientos de Kagome mientras se adentraban en la aldea.

-un nuevo guerrero, debe de ser alguien importante para que muchos abren de él.

-feh es de seguro un humano, se dejan impresionar con demasiada facilidad- el comentario de Inuyasha solo aumento la curiosidad en el grupo.

-tal vez- dice Miroku al tiempo que se acerca a un grupo de adultos- disculpen señores, si no es mucha molestia ¿podría decirnos sobre esos rumores acerca de un guerrero del que todos hablan?

-eh, si con gusto, es extraño que no sepan nada de eso, es lo más resiente que ha sucedido-responde un viejo a la pregunta echa por miroku.

-hemos estado de viaje entre bosque mucho tiempo-trata de excusarse Sango- pero por favor cuéntenos acerca del guerrero.

-bueno... no sabría cómo empezar, dicen que apareció por primera vez entre las montañas llevaba una armadura de lo más extraño completamente plateada.

-baaaa es solo un humano que quiere llamar la atención, nada importante.

-en eso se equivoca- otro de los aldeanos se acerca- yo he oído que monta un dragón más negro que la noche, y que tiene una espada capaz de destruir ejércitos enteros.

-una espada capaz de destruir ejércitos enteros- confirma Kagome incrédula, eso no suena para nada humano.

-sí y no es todo

- que aún hay mas

-dicen que es un demonio de aspecto humano, en las montañas a destrozado a muchos demonios que trataban de matarlo.

-se dice que las alas de su dragón son tan grandes que cubren el sol.

-y que de una bocanada de fuego puede destruir aldeas enteras.

-pero como pueden saberlo, ¿acaso alguno lo ha visto?-Inuyasha ya consideraba ridículo eso.

-porque después que apareció en las montañas un ejército de uno de los terratenientes lo encontró en su camino completamente solo, al ordenarle que se quitara el simplemente los mato a todos de un solo golpe.

-y por si fuera poco después de que los mato su bestia se los comió, se bebió toda su sangre y se hizo un festín con sus entrañas.

- solo quedo un sobreviviente a esa masacre- el hombre que lo estaba contado hiso una pausa y señalo a un chico de ente 12 y 14 años- él fue el único sobreviviente, después que vio morir a sus compañeros llegó a esta aldea.

-gracias por todo caballeros- responde Miroku una vez que los hombres terminan con el relato.

-todavía crees que no es real Inuyasha- pregunta Kagome algo preocupada, el ají ámbar responde con un feee y se dirige a interrogar al chico.

-oye tú.

-eh, sí que sucede.

- tú eres el único sobreviviente de ese guerrero, ¿que nos dices de él?- Kagome al instante lo regaño por su rudeza pero parece que al chico no le importo mucho.

-así es señor, ese demonio acabo con todo mi pelotón de un solo golpe como si nada, después su dragón los devoro a todos, yo me salve porque iba muy atrás y me escondí entre unos arbustos.

-y que más nos dices sobre ese tipo.

-ya Inuyasha, que no ves que es traumático -dice acusadoramente la sacerdotisa, a lo que Inuyasha responde con uno de sus típicos feee.

-me dio mucho miedo, el general le ordeno que se apartara del camino, que tenían órdenes de invadir a un terrateniente y si no se quitaba lo asesinaría, él no le responde nada y simplemente levanta una espada, hubo un destello de luz y todas las tropas terminan muertas, luego aparece un dragón negro que empieza a chupar la sangre de los guerreros, me asuste y corría la aldea más cercana, que es esta.

-¿cómo era ese guerrero?- pregunta con curiosidad Sango.

-tenía una armadura plateada que le cubría todo el cuerpo, un casco también plateado que dejaba ver su boca, no vi sus ojos, estaban ocultos, en su cinto llevaba dos espadas y no tenía algún reconocimiento.

-¿tenía ambos brazos?- _"no sé por qué pero sospecho que podría ser sesshomaru, después de todo a él no le importa matar humanos"_(pensamientos de Inuyasha)

-sí, pero no le vi las manos, llevaba guantes y unos brazaletes.

-muchas gracias-Kagome se sorprende por la pregunta de Inuyasha

-¿a qué se debió la última pregunta que hiciste Inuyasha?-finalmente pregunta Miroku después de un corto silencio

-pensé que tal vez se trataría de Sesshomaru, a él no le importa asesinar humanos que están en su camino.

-si pero ya no mata humanos desde que Rin esta con el

-Kagome ese sujeto jamás va a cambiar.

-tal vez sea una de las creaciones de Naraku-Sango trata de desviar el tema con esa posibilidad

-tal vez pero- esa era una muy buena posibilidad, pero Inuyasha en verdad dudaba que Naraku pudiera crear a alguien con semejante poder.

-bueno de cualquier forma hay que averiguar más, mientras tanto, percibo un aura demoniaca cerca- Miroku emprende el camino hacia una mansión bastante grande- hay que eliminarla de inmediato.

Barias gotitas escurridas en la cabeza le siguieron al comentario del monje quien ya habíallegado a la mansión y comenzado con la rutina de exorcismo.

-¿crees que ese guerrero sea nuestro enemigo Kagome?-Sango y Kagome se encontraban dándose un baño en una de las tinas de la mansión.

-no lo sé, espero que no, por como hablan de él me parece muy peligro-para Sango era más que obvio que su amiga está preocupada por Inuyasha _"después de todo está muy enamorada de Inuyasha"_

-¿tú crees que en caso de enfrentarnos Inuyasha sea capaz de derrotar a ese guerrero?

-supongo que al final lo conseguirá, pero aun así terminara muy herido.

-sí, tal vez tengas razón, y con su dragón serán imposibles de derrotar, solo espero que no lo encontremos, ya tenemos bastante de que preocuparnos con Naraku y los fragmentos de shikon- mientras ellas tenían esta platica en una habitación de té los chicos decían algo parecido.

-Inuyasha, ¿te crees capaz de derrotar al guerrero de armadura?

-que pregunta shippo, por supuesto que puede vencer a ese tipo, no es rival para mí y colmillo de acero.

-pero me preocupa que tenga un dragón tan negro como la noche.

-a que te refieres Miroku?

-pues es que en algunos relatos dicen que ese tipo de dragones son habitantes del infierno, y que pueden lanzar una clase de fuego capaz de convertir al enemigo en simples huesos.

-va debe de ser solo con humanos, es imposible que algo así pueda dañarme.

-qué clase de fuego será para causar un daño así en el cuerpo.

-eso que importa shippo, de todas formas acabare de ese miserable.

-no seas tan confiado, recuerda que es un demonio- se oye un golpe por toda la habitación y al pobre monje le sale un chichón.

-que quisiste decir con eso Miroku?

-pues que es probable que al ser un demonio que a dominado a un dragón del infierno sea más fuerte que tú.

-¿y que si a domado a un dragón como ese?

-pues que esa clase de dragones solo se dejan domar por los demonios más poderosos y al ser domados su jinete se convierte en su único dueño para siempre y nadie más puede dominarlo pues solo le deben lealtad a su amo.

-y que aun así no me vencerá, se los demostrare, mañana lo buscaremos para derrotarlo.

-no que estábamos buscando a Naraku- de nuevo se oye un golpe sordo pero esta vez de shippo

-INUYASHA NO GOLPEES ASI A SHIPPO, SIENTATE-mal momento para que llegaran Kagome y Sango.

-señorita Kagome, Sango ¿Qué piensan de ese guerrero?


	2. Encuentros

**Encuentros**

Al día siguiente el grupo de Inuyasha continuo con la persecución de Naraku y ahora en busca demás rumores acerca de ese misterioso guerrero, según esos rumores el dichoso guerrero apareció en la montañas próximas a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, unos aldeanos vieron a ese dragón tres días después de que ellos salieron de la aldea, dicen que al pasar por el cielo el sol se oscurece por sus alas y que sus escamas son de lo más resistentes, no ataca aldeas pero si soldados, demonios y viajeros que tengan la desgracia de toparse con él, a partir de ahí las historias son menos creíbles como por ejemplo: mata con la mirada, devora de un solo bocado, es un demonio invencible, su espada arrasa con todo, es insuperable en batalla, un guerrero salido de las profundidades del infierno etc.

-¿que acaso no hablan de otra cosa?- Inuyasha ya estaba harto con todo lo referente a ese guerreo, en donde sea que iban solo oían de eso y lo peor: parecía que todos lo habían visto en persona cuando ninguno se había topado con él, un viejito contaba que se topó con el cuándo iba hacia su casa y que ese guerrero no lo había matado porque su sabor debía de ser horrible, otro decía haber visto al dragón negro devorar todas sus gallinas y dos de sus caballos, tras haber visto el granero salpicado en sangre con marcas de garras muy profundas dieron ese "cuento" como real; al ser tantas las historias inventadas y las reales tan parecidas entre si era difícil diferenciarlas.

-calma Inuyasha ya sé...-en ese momento Kagome se calló de golpe al ver una serpiente caza almas de Kikyo.

-no tardare-Inuyasha se va siguiendo a la serpiente para saber qué era lo que quería Kikyo sin darse cuenta de la mirada de odio de Kagome, al llegar a un claro pudo ver a la sacerdotisa de barro.

-Kikyo.

-Inuyasha ¿has oído los rumores sobre ese guerrero?

-sí, es lo único de lo hablan pero no me he topado personalmente con él.

-o ella-una cara de confundido apareció por un momento en el hanyou.

-¿porque crees que es una chica?¿Ya te topaste con él o ella?

-a la distancia, tenía la complexión de una mujer poro con la armadura no se distinguía bien, después que me vio se fue.

-¿crees que sea una de la creaciones de Naraku?-esa era una pregunta que estaba acosándolo desde que se enteró de él.

-cabe esa posibilidad, mantén los ojos abiertos y ten cuidado-tas esas palabras la sacerdotisa se marchó simplemente dando por terminada la conversación.

-tú también Kikyo-dijo estas palabras aunque sabía por el aroma que ella ya se había marchado.

Esta vez sí se dio cuenta de la mirada de odio que Kagome tenía al regresar con los demás, por fortuna para el Miroku intervino antes que dijera cualquier cosa.

-Inuyasha, ¿qué dijo la señorita Kikyo?,¿era algo sobre ese guerrero?

Inuyasha vio de reojo a Kagome mientras contestaba a la pregunta echa por el monje.

-sí, era sobre eso, dijo que ella ya se había encontrado con él y que le pareció que era una chica.

-una chica-tres voces dijeron a la vez incrédulos por eso.

-si es una chica demonio ha de ser bastante atractiva-se oyó un ruido sordo y al momentos siguiente Miroku estaba tirado en el piso presumiblemente por el golpe de Sango que le dejo una marca roja en la mejilla.

-¿qué mas dijo Inuyasha?- Sango trato de desviar la atención de Miroku ante esta pregunta.

-eso y que era probable que fuera otro sirviente de Naraku.

-¿eso es todo?- Kagome trato de ocultar sin mucho éxito lo enojada que estaba ante el hecho de que Inuyasha se allá ido a ver a Kikyo con solo ver una de las serpientes de esa sacerdotisa, la palabra para definir la reacción de Kagome era...celosa.

-QUE MAS CREIAS solo me busco para eso y no hablamos de nada más.

-o no nos quieres decir nada mas- esto si molesto a Inuyasha ¿que lo creía un mentiroso? ¿es que acaso no le creía nada?

-YA LES DIJE TODO LO QUE ABLAMOS.

-NO ME GRITES SINENTATE, SIENTATE, SIENTATE, SIENTATE,TE ODIO,SIENTATE,SIENTATE SIENTATE

Mientras se formaba un hueco en la tierra con la forma de Inuyasha en otro lugar un demonio con la luna menguante tatuada en la frente y marcas en las mejillas observaba la luna.

-amo bonito

-mph

-¿ha escuchado los rumores sobre ese guerrero?-al darse cuenta que su amo no respondía decidió contar los rumores que llevaban ya una semana circulando -dicen que es un demonio de lo más poderoso, tiene dos espadas invencibles que pueden destruir ejércitos enteros de una sola pasada y tiene un dragón del infierno que le ha jurado lealtad solo a él, y es completamente cubierto por una armadura plateada completa con casco incluido que no dejan ver su cara.

-¿porque crees que me importan esos cuentos de viejas?

-amo sesshomaru a mí me parece que ese dominio ha de ser muy poderoso-al ver la mirado asesina de su amo se dio cuenta de su error, pero antes que pudiera remediarlo fue interrumpido por una niña de cabellos negros y un kimono a cuadros amarillos y blancos con círculos en verde.

-no diga tonterías señor Jaken, el amo Sesshomaru es muy fuerte, estoy segura que podría derrotarlo si se enfrentara a ese guerrero.

-¿qué insinúas Rin? Por supuesto que el amo Sesshomaru es muy fuerte, es el daiyokai más poderoso de todos y no existe ningún ser en esta tierra que sea capaz de derrotarlo o superarlo en lo que a su increíble fuerza se refiere...

Antes que pudiera seguir con su discurso sobre la grandeza de Sesshomaru una roca voladora se estrelló contra su enorme cabeza calva.

-silencio Jaken, tu voz es fastidiosa.

La noche queda casi en silencio a excepción de una dulce melodía que salía de los labios de esa pequeña niña, hasta que el aire le trajo el olor de unos ogros o más bien de su sangre con el aroma de un misterioso ser.

-Rin, quédate con ah-uh, Jaken vamos.

-sí señor.

-si amo bonito, ya voy.

Después de unos minutos de camino se toparon con la fuente del olor: un campo de batalla con los cadáveres de por lo menos 20 ogros y sobre uno de ellos se encontraba un dragón tan negro como la noche bebiendo su sangre, el dragón era tan grande como ah-uh pero el tenia alas también negras plegadas contra su cuerpo, sentado en una roca estaba ese demonio de armadura plateada observando la noche, no hiso movimiento que denotara darse cuenta de su presencia.

-parece que los rumores eran ciertos-el demonio no se exalto con su voz simplemente volteo a verlo a la cara- ¿qué es lo que quieres aquí?-el guerrero se limitó a mirarlo y después de unos segundos de observación se bajó de la roca y le dio la espalda a sesshomaru como si nada para marcharse seguida de inmediato por su dragón.

-¡¿cómo te atreves a ignorar a mi amo bonito?! ¡¿Quién rayos te crees para hacer algo tan ridículo como eso?!- el guerrero seguida caminando sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención al demonio sapo o a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru con un rápido movimiento termino frente al guerreo quien no reacciono ante esto, su dragón le gruño y se puso en posición de ataque.

-te hice una pregunta-el guerrero seguía quieto y tranquilo como si nada, esto molesto un poco a Sesshomaru.

-¡es que acaso no vas a res...-el demonio rana se calló ante la mirada fría de Sesshomaru.

-no tengo ganas de responderte-finalmente el guerrero hablo pero no denotaba nada su tono de voz.

-¡cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma a Sesshomaru-sama!¡él es demonio más poderoso de todos!

-cállate Jaken.

-si amito bonito-una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del guerrero ante la orden dada por Sesshomaru, este al notarlo se enfureció ligeramente.

-¿qué te causa tanta gracia?

-nada-de nuevo le dio la espalda para marcharse a lo que sesshomaru respondió colocándose de nuevo frente a él completamente amenazante.

-te dije que no te marcharías hasta que respondas.

-y yo te dije que no te quería responder-con un rápido movimiento monto en su bestia alada y antes de elevarse en el cielo dijo- pero si tanto te interesa saber, lo que yo quiero es matar a Naraku.

Sesshomaru se quedó observando como de un golpe en el piso ambos seres se elevaban en el cielo nocturno hasta confundirse con la noche.

-Pero que extraño sujeto, amo bonito ¿cree que él sea capaz de destruir a Naraku?-al darse cuenta de la mirada iracunda de Sesshomaru se puso a hacer tantas reverencias como le era posible- perdón amo Sesshomaru, es más que evidente que él es hasta más patético que Inuyasha, ninguno se compara con su grandeza amo.

-cállate Jaken- necesitaba pensar, "todo esto es muy extraño, el menciono que quería matar a Naraku y nada más, me pregunto ¿quién y que será el?"

Sesshomaru pensaba en esto mientras regresaba donde Rin, no quería dejarla mucho tiempo sola si había ogros rondando.

Mientras tanto por la noche cerca de las montañas el grupo de Inuyasha se encontraba acampando hasta que vieron una sombra negra tapar la luz de la luna y al voltear arriba vieron la silueta de lo que parecía ser un dragón con alas inmensas.

-Inuyasha eso es...

-el guerrero de armadura plateada- lo vieron aterrizar en una de las montañas- vamos.

Cuando llegamos a la montaña pudimos ver al guerrero completamente solo observando la montaña como si tratara de encontrar algo en ella, lo primero que note es que su dragón no estaba y lo segundo que el tipo no tenía ningún olor.

-oye tu-al notar que no se había percatado de su presencia Inuyasha decido hablar con la impertinencia de siempre , de inmediato se volteó y los observó fijamente, la forma en la que lo describían era acertada puesto que el llevaba una armadura completa de color plata, un casco del mismo color que le cubría los ojos y la nariz pero dejaba ver la boca, en su cinto portaba dos espadas y aunque no se pudiera notar muy bien por la falta de luz Kikyo tenía razón en que era de una complexión demasiado fina y femenina; sus labios eran delgados y debía de medir dos o tres centímetros de altura más que Kagome, entonces significaba que...

-eres una chica-la afirmación hecha por Inuyasha impresiono a todos menos a él... o ella.

-vaya que eres listo-su comentario también los impresiono "¿qué les pasa?" pensaba Inuyasha mirando fijamente a la chica de armadura plateada-hasta ahora todos creían que soy un hombre.

-entonces eres una mujer- Sango parecía impresionada.

-creí que ya aviamos dejado claro ese punto- en ese momento se volteó para irse e Inuyasha salto para ponerse frente a ella, no la iba a dejar hasta que respondiera unas cuantas preguntas-no te vas a ir hasta que me digas quien rayos eres.

-juraría que he tenido esta conversación antes- una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro lo cual molesto mucho a Inuyasha "¿Quién se cree para burlarse de mí?".

-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-nada, pero tengo que admitir que te pareces mucho a tu hermano.

-hablas de Sesshomaru?- Kagome y los demás se habían acercado a y comenzado a participar en la "amena" conversación.

-acaso tiene otro hermano- después de esto salto a Inuyasha y se dispuso a irse.

-oye te dije que no te marcharías hasta que me digas quien eres tu- tras esto saco a colmillo de acero y amenazó a la chica con él.

-¿enserio pelearías contra una chica?

-si tengo que hacerlo lo hare, ahora responde ¿quién eres y que quieres?- Kagome seguía preocupada de que peleara contra ella, muchas cosas podrían salir mal e Inuyasha terminaría muy herido.

-¿porque les interesa tanto saber eso?

-solo responde

-está bien, lo que quiero es matar a Naraku y eso es todo lo que necesitassaber-la respuesta de esta chica solo dejo más preguntas ¿porque quería matar a Naraku? ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ellos?¿eso significa que no es una de las extensiones de Naraku? ¿Enserio es capaz de vencer a Naraku?

-pero señorita ¿Por qué quiere matar a Naraku?- fue Miroku quien rompió el silencio ante esta pregunta.

-eso es solo asunto mío- de nuevo trato de irse y de nuevo un molesto Inuyasha se puso en su camino.

-aún no me has respondido- puso su espada en posición de ataque.

-no tengo ganas de responder

-ya me estas hartando- levanto la espada y golpeo en suelo gritando- VIENTO CORTANTE.

-Inuyasha- Kagome sonaba preocupada, entonces mientras el humo del ataque comenzó a distinguirse la sombra de un dragón en pose de pelea y la misteriosa chica detrás de el muy tranquila, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue cuando escucharon una penetrante voz en sus cabezas.

"ella dijo que no les respondería"

-el dragón puede hablar- Shippo estaba más que impresionado.

"así es, mmm me pregunto a qué sabrá un kits une"-ante esto el pequeño zorro se encogió de miedo en el hombro de Kagome.

-ni siquiera lo pienses- - Inuyasha se puso frente al dragón entre él y Kagome.

"eres muy idiota, alguien como tu jamás podrá derrotarme"

-¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?-el dragón se preparó para atacar a Inuyasha y este a su vez para atacar al dragón.

-suficiente- la chica de armadura poso una mano en el cuello del dragón que al instante se relajó- si alguien va a pelear contra ti seré yo.

-bien si así lo quieres- Inuyasha se posiciono listo para el ataque.

-Inuyasha-Kagome y los demás estaban preocupados por Inuyasha, la chica de armadura plateada se veía muy segura de sí misma como si supiera de ante mano que podía derrotar a Inuyasha.

-descuida Kagome una niña jamás podrá derrotarme

-mph-se giró hacia el bosque y laso un ataque de su espada que destruyo varios árboles- ¿Por qué no te nos unes Kagura?

-¿Qué? ¿Kagura está aquí?-Kagome y los demás se impresionaron con esto no se supone que Inuyasha detectaría su aroma si se hallaba cerca.

-maldición-Kagura se hallaba en problemas Naraku le encargo seguir de cerca al misterioso guerrero y convérselo de que se les una, no contaba con que la atraparía tan fácil, por fortuna salto antes que el ataque golpeara los árboles.

-supongo que tu amo te encargo vigilarme ¿verdad?- había cierto tono de superioridad en su voz como diciendo como si alguien tan patética como tu fuera capaz de ocultarse de mí.

-¿Cómo me descubriste?- "maldición sabía lo que me proponía hacer ¿Quién rayos será?" todos estaban confundidos ¿ella sabía sobre las extensiones de Naraku? ¿Qué más sabe ella?

-llámalo intuición y déjalo así, te dejare con vida para que le lleves un mensaje a Naraku- "un mensaje" Kagura y los demás se sorprendieron ante la seguridad de ella.

-¿Qué mensaje?- una sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara del guerrero ante la pregunta de Kagura.

-dile que ya llegó quien para darle muerte.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes acabar con Naraku?- Kagura quería su libertad y tal vez ella sería quien se la daría.

-Digamos que tengo ciertas habilidades que me permitirán acabarlo- una voz resonó en la cabeza de Kagura, una orden de Naraku decía que probara los poderes de la chica de armadura plateada.

-Tendrás que demostrarlos DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLLAS- el ataque de Kagura se desintegro a dos metros de su objetivo al chocar contra….

-una barrera-Miroku y los demás veían la batalla entre las dos mujeres preguntándose qué habilidades tendría la chica de armadura plateada.

-Inuyasha parece que tendremos que postergar nuestro encuentro- Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver que sabía su nombre, debió de ser porque Kagome lo llamo dos veces, ahora sabía que no era extensión de Naraku, pero no por eso era su aliada.

-no te metas en esto- dijo dirigiéndose a su dragón antes de desenfundar una espada blanca como la nieve tan larga como colmillo de acero pero menos ancha, con la empuñadura de color dorado- ahora si en verdad insistes en probarme- ejecuto un movimiento con la espada y de ella salieron unos aros en llamas oscuras que silbaban en el aire al girar en dirección a Kagura, iban tan rápido que no fue capaz de saltar y le dieron en todo el cuerpo, las heridas no eran profundas, peo si sangrantes y por su expresión muy dolorosas.

-¿Qué… fue eso?- Kagura se sorprendió ante el poder de ella, los anillos eran de fuego que quemaba la piel por el simple hecho de tocarlas, al girar solo extendían las cortadas, era como su ataque pero con fuego y provocaban más daños, estaba segura que serían capases de cortarla en pedazos.

-te dije que tengo ciertas habilidades- Kagura saco su pluma mágica y emprendió la huida, ya había visto y experimentado lo suficiente. La chica de armadura plateada monto a su dragón y se dispuso también a irse.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? Aún tenemos nuestro encuentro- la llamo de forma acusadora, Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo se preocuparon por su amigo.

-sí, pero ya me canse- Kagome y los demás se sentían aliviados al saber que no lucharían- aun así, al perseguir el mismo enemigo nos volveremos a encontrar- el dragón negro emprendió el vuelo y antes de alejarse dijo- se los advierto no se interponga en mi camino.

Vieron a la chica de armadura plateada alejarse en el cielo del sengoku.

-entonces ¿la podemos considerar nuestra aliada?

-No seas tonto Miroku, el que quiera lo mismo que nosotros no la hace una aliada-decía al tiempo que metía a colmillo de acero de nuevo en su funda- además no sabemos si podemos confiar en ella.

-en eso Inuyasha tiene razón Miroku-Sango no estaba segura si confiar o no en la chica de armadura plateada

-Su dragón quería comerme- Shippo seguía temeroso del dragón y la chica de armadura plateada.

-No seas cobarde Shippo

-¿Qué aremos si nos enfrentamos a ella?-a Kagome le seguía preocupando este punto.

-¿Pues qué más Kagome? Si nos enfrentamos a ella la derrotaremos al igual que a Naraku.

-Parecía muy fuerte cuando se enfrentó a Kagura.

-El viento cortante es más poderoso.

-Pero aun así dijo que tenía ciertas habilidades y me pregunto ¿Cuáles son? Y ¿Qué tan fuerte es ella y su dragón?

-ya lo averiguaremos mañana, regresemos al campamento a dormir- el grupo de Inuyasha regreso al bosque a pasar el resto de la noche pensando en que su encuentro con la chica de armadura plateada les trajo más preguntas que respuestas.


	3. El deseo de venganza

**El deseo de venganza.**

Ya era nuevamente de día en la época del sengoku y en alguna parte de la isla de Japón se alzaba un castillo como los de aquella época perteneciente al malvado hanyou Naraku quien en ese momento interrogaba a su extensión menos apreciada Kagura la manipuladora de vientos.

-Así que esa niña en verdad se cree capaz de matarme- ya sabía que la chica de armadura plateada estaba dispuesta a acabar con su vida como muchos otros pero era de las que menos le preocupaba pues aunque avía demostrado un gran poder de ataque no rea impulsada por el deseo de venganza.

-¿no te preocupa de lo que sea capaz de hacer?- Kagura ya la consideraba una gran rival, ¿o tal vez era solo la esperanza de por fin ser libre lo que provocaba ese pensamiento? No, estaba segura Naraku no es invencible y tenía que existir alguien capaz de darle muerte y liberarla de ese ser.

-por supuesto que no Kagura, alguien tan tonta como ella no será capaz de vencerme.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- _"¿enserio no le preocupa ni un poco lo que esa chica de armadura plateada sea capaz de hacer?"_ eran los pensamientos de Kagura ante la seguridad de su amo.

-porque ella a diferencia de a los demás no la impulsa el deseo de venganza.

-¿el deseo de venganza?

-así es, a ella no le e causado ningún mal como para que me quiera asesinar-su voz era demasiado tranquila.

-¿y no te hace preguntarte la razón de porque te quiere matar?

-si, por eso quiero mantenerla vigilada.

-ni cuentes con migo para hacer eso, ya he tenido suficiente de esa chica.

-no te lo iba a ordenar a ti- mensaje claro, "no aras nada sin que yo te lo ordene"-largo- Kagura se retiró de esa habitación, no quería seguir tratando con él.

-Kana- llamo a la que creía su mejor creación, aquella que no tenía emociones y hacia todo lo que ordenaba.

-¿sí?- Una niña alvina de ojos sin emoción y una perpetua inexpresión apareció en la estancia.

-¿has escuchado sobre la chica de armadura plateada?- un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza fue todo lo que hizo- quiero que la vigiles y me digas lo que planea, no la pierdas de vista.

Sin más la niña alvina se marchó para cumplir la misión de su amo seguida por algunos insectos venenosos.

Los insectos salieron del castillo en busca de la chica de armadura plateada

El líder del clan de los lobos demonios se encontraba hablando con dos de sus generales Ginta y Hakaku quienes le contaban sobre la chica de armadura plateada, pues esos rumores ya tenían tiempo de contarse entre los lobos demonios aparte de muchos otros.

-tiene un dragón infernal y se dice que es verdaderamente poderosa- decía Hakaku a su líder

-se dice que le gustan los lobos- completaba Ginta.

-¿a qué te refieres Ginta?- preguntaba Koga a su amigo.

-bueno pues veras…

***FLAS BACK***

Era el atardecer y un grupo conformado por 4 lobos comunes y corrientes se encontraba merodeando el bosque en busca de alguna presa, su manada había sido atacada por unos ogros y solo ellos cuatro se encontraban aún con vida aunque gravemente heridos con cortadas, raspones, magulladuras y uno de ellos con una pata trasera rota lo que le impedía correr e incluso caminar como sus compañeros, una herida así no tenía salvación, al no poder correr no puede huir ni cazar y es una carga para su manada, está herido de muerte.

De pronto les llega el aroma de carne asada y en unos esfuerzos llegan a la fuente del olor:

Se encontraba una chica de armadura plateada recargada en la parte lateral de un dragón más negro que la noche alumbrada por una fogata en la que se preparaba unos pedazos de carne de lo que parecía ser un jabalí bebe, los lobos tenían hambre pero no se acercaron por miedo al dragón negro que era el triple de grande que cualquiera de ellos.

-mira Ryu tenemos compañía- decía la chica de armadura plateada a su dragón al darse cuenta de la presencia de los lobos -¿tienen hambre?- pregunta finalmente la chica al ver como babeaban por el asado- tomen- decía mientras les lanzaba una generosa porción de carne, suficiente para dos de ellos, una vez se hubieran acercado y probado la carne agarraron más confianza al ver que no los iba a lastimar. Ella le dio un pedazo grande a cada uno de ellos de lo que cazo.

Después de la cena y una vez que ganaron más confianza se acurrucaron a dormir, pero ella noto las heridas y se dispuso a sanarlas.

-ven- le dijo al lobo que tenía la pata coja y el con desconfianza se acercó un poco a ella- descuida, no te are daño- sacaba un bolso con ungüentos y vendas de su mochila que se encontraba a su lado en el suelo, después de reacomodarle el hueso y limpiarle la herida lo vendo muy bien-listo- el lobo era de echo un lobezno que se acurruco a dormir junto a la chica de armadura plateada.

Al amanecer el grupo de lobos se marchó por su lado y la chica con el dragón por el suyo.

***fin del flas back* **

-no dijiste que paso con el lobezno de la para herida- decía Koga una vez que Ginta termino de narrar lo que le conto un lobo.

-cuando despertó se encontraba bien, lo que hace pensar que la chica de armadura plateada utilizo algún hechizo en el ungüento- termino de decir Ginta

-los lobos no suelen confiar así en desconocidos- decía Koga

-sí, pero algo en ella los hacia confiar y no tener miedo

-¿y que no tiene nombre esa chica?

-si lo tiene nadie lo sabe.

-hasta ahora solo sabemos que el dragón se llama Ryu- recordaba Hakaku de cuando la chica de armadura plateada le hablo al dragón

-si pero no sabemos nada más.

-tal vez Inuyasha sepa algo.

-ja el perrucho ese no sabe nada de nada

-pero Kagome-sama tal vez si- decía Ginta considerando el hecho que tal vez ya se hayan topada con ella, Koga considero esta posibilidad antes de salir corriendo buscando el rastro de Kagome.

-¡espéranos Koga!- gritaban Ginta y Hakaku corriendo detrás de Koga.

Mientras que un demonio loba pelirroja llego a donde estaba un hanyou y su grupo.

-hola Ayame- saludo Kagome al demonio lobo.

-hola, ¿han visto a Koga?

-no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-decía Kagome a la joven pelirroja.

-porque unos lobos se encontraron con la chica de la armadura plateada y eran de su manada- respondió Ayame.

-se toparon con ella ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Inuyasha, antes que Ayame pudiera contestar otro demonio lobo apareció en escena.

-querida Kagome

-hola Koga- como siempre Koga empezó coqueteándole a Kagome mientras Ayame hervía en celos "_saluda primero a Kagome mientras que a mí ni me nota grr"_

-Koga quítale las manos de encima a Kagome- decía un molesto Inuyasha mientras trataba de golpear a Koga, Ayame se alegró mucho por la interrupción, pero desearía que si hubiera recibido un buen puñetazo.

-¿te molesta sarnoso?- antes que algo más pasara Miroku les recordó a todos sobre la razón por la cual los lobos demonios se encontraban presentes.

-Koga ¿es verdad que unos lobos se toparon con la chica de armadura plateada?- en ese momento regreso a la realidad y se fijó en Ayame, después de saludarla respondió a la pregunta echa por el monje y comenzó a narrar el encuentro de los lobos con la chica de armadura plateada.

-entonces eso fue lo que paso- termino su relato- ¿saben algo de ella?

-nos topamos con ella ayer, dijo que estaba en busca de Naraku y que sería ella quien lo derrotara- Kagome narro su encuentro con la chica de armadura plateada.

-ja como si una chiquilla pudiera pelear.

-yo me topé con ella hace dos días- Ayame trato de llamar la atención pero no fue Koga quien le pregunto sobre su encuentro.

-¿Cómo fue?- Inuyasha estaba muy interesado en la identidad de la chica de armadura plateada.

-muy bien, lo que sucedió fue que...

***FLASH BACK***

Era medio día, el sol calentaba y una chica con armadura plateada se encontraba recostada contra una roca cerca de del rio observando a un dragón más negro que la noche jugar en las aguas.

-¿qué estás viendo?- le pregunto finalmente a Ayame quien estaba a unos 10 metros de la chica detrás de un árbol, el dragón salió del agua y aun chorreando se puso en guardia.

-¿tú eres la chica de armadura plateada?

-sí, ¿quién pregunta esta ves?

-soy Ayame del clan de lobos del norte.

Después de las presentaciones la chica de armadura plateada recogió su mochila y se fue seguida por su dragón

-espera- la chica se detuvo pero no se volteó- ¿qué es lo que quieres aquí? ¿Que eres?

-una chica que quiere vengarse.

-¿de quién?

-de Naraku, quiero matar a ese maldito, no te interpongas en mi camino y no tendré que matarte.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

-entonces eso fue lo que paso, me sorprendí al saber que quería lo mismo que ustedes…

-bien hasta ahora sabemos que es una chica, es bastante fuerte, su dragón se llama Ryu, le agradan los lobos y quiere matar a Naraku- Miroku contaba con los dedos lo que hasta ahora sabia de ella- pero no sabemos su nombre, la razón de su poder, el origen de su dragón o la razón por la que desea matar a Naraku y por lo que le agradan los lobos, ¿me falto algo?

-sabemos que se quiere vengar de Naraku- respondió Sango

-pero no el porqué de su venganza- decía Shippo pensativo

-ya lo averiguaremos con el tiempo- Koga volvió a tomar las manos de Kagome, lo que causo un arrebato de celos en dos personas- mi amada Kagome nos volveremos a ver pronto- después de esto se marchó seguido inmediatamente por Ginta y Hakaku.

-gracias por la información Ayame- decía Kagome a la pelirroja.

-no hay de que, adiós-se despidió para irse con su manada.

En la fortaleza de Naraku Kana le informaba sobreel poco tiempo que se hallabaobservando a la chica de armadura plateada había notada lo cuidadosa y precavida que era, (nunca se quitaba el casco, elegía lugares escondidos para bañarse en los nublando la vista con humo, volaba rápido si sentía su presencia, etc.), también sobre la reunión entre Inuyasha y Koga pues había mandado a unos insectos venenosos hacia ellos.

-así que quiere vengarse-_"es extraño pero no recuerdo haberlehecho nada a un chica de armadura plateada, aun así me pregunto ¿qué ara cuando me encuentre, como reaccionara al estar cerca de mi o frente a mí?"_

Entonces como la gran mente planificadora que era empezó a maquinar una situación en la que la chica de armadura plateada se topara con él y pudiera escapar si las cosas no resultaban.

Tres días después del encuentro entre Inuyasha y Koga un olor muy conocido inundo el fino olfato del Hanyou.

-vengan- dijo Inuyasha a sus amigos.

-Inuyasha ¿Por qué cambiamos de dirección?

-siento el olor de Naraku- la sorpresa no se hiso esperar, hace mucho que no aparecía Naraku.

En otra parte de Japón se encontraba el más poderoso yokai existente descansando en las raíces de un árbol, cuando sintió la presencia de su antiguo enemigo.

-Rin quédate con AH-UN, ven Jaken.

De inmediato y sin esperar respuesta se convirtió en una esfera de luz con Jaken agarrado de su estola y partió en dirección al olor de su enemigo.

-ya todo está preparado- decía Naraku mientras esperaba en una aldea abandonada a que sus enemigos aparecieran, lo que quería saber era que tan poderosa es su supuesta nueva enemiga y de ser posible hacer que se le una, alguien con ese poder que no le guardaba rencor sería un gran sirviente, solo tenía que engañarla para que creyera que Inuyasha y los demás eran sus verdaderos enemigos, tal vez usaría el mismo truco que utilizo con Sango hace mucho.

Después de media hora de camino finalmente todos habían llegado a las afueras del pueblo listos para enfrentarse a Naraku.

-Sesshomaru

-Inuyasha- un saludo seco por parte de los dos hermanos.

Al entrar al pueblo estaba Kagura para distraerlos.

-muévete Kagura- estaba impaciente de nuevo Naraku aparecía y ya quería matarlo.

-me temo que esta no es tu pelea- le respondió Kagura mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru.

Eso lo veremos, VIENTO CORTANTE- exclamo con fuerza hacia Kagura, ella de inmediato se puso a salvo en su pluma mágica y antes que pudiera hacer otro ataque cualquiera de los dos se oyó un rugido y del cielo apareció un dragón más negro que la noche llevando en el lomo a la chica de armadura plateada quien salto de su montura al suelo quedando entre Kagura e Inuyasha, el dragón se alejó inmediatamente después.

-¿me buscabas Kagura?- por toda respuesta Kagura se quitó dejando vía libre hacia el centro de la aldea, dando a entender que era solo para ella- que amable- le dijo en tono sarcástico a las hechicera del viento mientras se adentraba en la aldea seguida por Kagura y los demás pues querían ver lo que pararía a continuación.

En el centro se encontraba Naraku ataviado por su piel de babuino.

-bienvenida, te estaba esperando- le decía con una falsa sonrisa a la chica de armadura plateada.

-igual yo Naraku- respondió con vos seca la chica de armadura plateada observando fijamente a Naraku- he de admitir que no te creía tan cobarde.

Miradas atónitas de parte de casi todos.

-¿de que estas ablando?- pregunto Naraku con una voz que sonaba casi inocente (casi)

-vine aquí para matar al verdadero Naraku no para perder mi tiempo en una marioneta tan ridícula- Es una marioneta, ella sonaba tan segura de sus palabras- supongo que quieres saber porque te odio, o quien soy realmente.

-es exactamente lo que quiero saber- aunque ya supiera que era una marioneta podía averiguar un poco más sobre ella.

-bien, quiero matarte porque jamás perdonare lo que hiciste- por un momento sonó igual que Sesshomaru cuando dijo su razón para matarlo.

-no recuerdo haberte echo nada que ameritara tu odio- ¿habla en serio?, eso parece- sin embargo ¿no te gustaría unirte a mí?- le estaba proponiendo ser su aliada, eso la convertiría en un gran enemigo para Inuyasha y los demás en caso de que aceptara.

-prefiero morir antes de ser tu sirviente- la respuesta fue asida y seca, no aceptaba replicas.

-si eso es lo que quieres- de un momento a otro se transformó en una inmensa masa de raíces que atacaron a la chica de armadura plateada, en el último segundo las esquivo cortando algunas con su espada que emitía destellos negros- con gusto te cumpliré tu deseo.

Sin decir palabra alguna lo ataco con unas cuchillas negras, pero la marioneta se dio la vuelta haciendo que Kana quedara de frente a ellos y absorbió el ataque en su espejo.

-yo pensaba que eras más fuerte- le dijo Naraku- ¿aun sigues sin querer unirte a mí?

-mí decisión es irrevocable

-entonces muere- susurro Naraku, y como una orden Kana le devolvió el ataque a la chica de armadura plateada, las cuchillas se acercaban dando vueltas a toda velocidad hacia ella quien permanecía inmutable, las cuchillas giraban sobre su armadura lanzando un ruido chirriante, no hizo nada para detenerlas pues después de tocar su armadura se desvanecieron.

-no dejo marca- exclamo Kagome atónita viendo como la armadura seguía igual de lisa y brillante como siempre.

-sorprendente- exclamo Shippo

-¿de que estará echa la armadura?- se preguntaba Inuyasha.

-¿creías que al devolver mi ataque me matarías?- pregunto con cierto sarcasmo- mi espada jamás podrá dañarme- le dijo con vos firme. Por toda respuesta Naraku la ataco con las raíces de nuevo y ella las esquivo y lo ataco con unos aros de fuego negro más grandes que lo envolvieron y cortaron en pedazos, su cabeza, torso y piernas fueron separadas por los anillos negros.

-patético- susurro para girarse hacia Kagura- dile a tu amo que deje de vigilarme con sus ridículos secuaces- entonces extendió la mano izquierda echa puño y al abrirla cayo el cuerpo de un insecto venenoso haciendo un ruido sordo al tocar el piso- o si no los extinguiré—Kagura se marchó inmediatamente con Kana en su pluma mágica dejando la marioneta que quedó inservible.

-espera- Kagome detuvo a la chica de armadura plateada al ver que también se marchaba- ¿Qué fue lo que te hiso Naraku?- la pregunta estaba acosándola.

-me arrebato todo lo que amaba- luego levanto el brazo izquierdo por encima de su cabeza- por eso me vengare- entonces su dragón descendió del cielo levantándola con las zarpas traseras del brazo llevándola lejos de la aldea.

Sesshomaru se fue sin decir ninguna palabra seguido de cerca por un Jaken muy sorprendido del poder de la chica de armadura plateada; Inuyasha y los demás también se fueron por su camino con más preguntas sobre la chica de armadura plateada.


	4. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

**¿Amigo o enemigo?**

NOTA: decidí que sería después del capítulo 167, cuando recién empieza Inuyasha Kan-ketsu-hen

Tres días habían pasado desde el encuentro de Naraku con la chica de armadura plateada, y casi 2 semanas desde que apareció por primera vez cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede en la región de mushiato, y ahora en esos mismos momentos un aura maligna se estaba creando en el poso devorador de huesos, un aura como ninguna otra se hubiera visto, de el pozo surgió un hombre que aparentaba los 19 años, tenía el cabello negro, ojos rojos y un kimono masculino morado y azul, la energía negra visible que lo rodeaba hacia demostrar su intenso poder.

-¡un demonio!- grito un aldeano que tuvo la desgracia de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, el demonio al verlo lo asesino con un golpe de su espada cortándole el cuello, la sangre salpico y la cabeza cayó al suelo junto con el resto del cuerpo con un ruido sordo dejando un charco de sangre en el pasto.

-basura- susurro con una risa macabra mientras se adentraba en el bosque- Yumiko, no podrás esconderte por mucho tiempo de mi_-_ decía mientras pensaba en una chica con armadura plateada- te encontrare y asesinare chica de armadura plateada.

El misterioso hombre se adentró en la oscuridad del bosque buscando a su presa dejando un rastro de veneno a su paso.

-¿lo encontraron muerto?- pregunto Kagome a la anciana Kaede, ella y los demás habían regresado a la aldea pues se encontraban a unos meses los exámenes finales de Kagome y quería estudiar un poco. Justo llegando vieron que enterraban a un hombre que había sido atacado por un yokai cuando regresaba del trabajo.

-si a unos pocos metros del pozo devorador de huesos, nos preocupa más porque la energía maligna que apareció en el pozo es incomparable- les explico mientras los conducía hacia ahí.

-entonces no deberías de volver a tu época- le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome.

-si un ser maligno esta en mi casa con más razón he de ir- dijo segura Kagome

-¿dónde fue exactamente Kaede-sama?- pregunto Miroku, debajo del pozo había unas cenizas negras y la madera estaba levemente chamuscada, el pasto estaba reseco pero no se veían daños de gravedad.

-justo ahí- respondió Kaede señalando a unos metros del pozo donde el pasto estaba teñido de rojo y negro- lo encontró un granjero esta misma mañana.

-que energía maligna más fuerte-dijo Sango sorprendida al acercarse al lugar que marcaba la anciana donde aún se podía detectar restos de veneno.

-se fue por ahí-dijo Inuyasha señalando el lugar por el cual el yokai se había marchado la noche anterior, algunas plantas estaban muertas y el chico detectaba veneno por el camino- es muy peligroso que regreses a tu e…

No pudo terminar de decir pues en ese instante la mochila amarilla de Kagome desaparecía dentro del pozo.

-¡espera Kagome!- exclamo saltando dentro para seguir a Kagome.

En alguna otra parte del sengoku…

"¿_qué sucede Kira?"_ – pregunto un dragón negro a una chica de armadura plateada que se hallaba sobre su lomo, en la madrugada le había "pedido" llevarla en aquella dirección, era extraño que pidiera moverse a esas horas de la madrugada y aun mas era el hecho que estaban prácticamente retrocediendo.

-creo sentir un energía maligna en la región de mushiato

"_¿Naraku?"_- pregunto curioso mientras descendían en los bosques próximos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

-no estoy segura-dijo mientras miraba los arboles a sus pies-aterriza aquí- el dragón aterrizo en el lugar señalado y la chica se puso en cuchillas para ponerse a la altura del pozo viendo el pasto chamuscado y las marcas negras, detectando el aroma de un veneno ya conocido- Kuran- susurro al analizar también el lugar donde el aldeano fue encontrando muerto.

"_nos ha seguido hasta aquí"-_confirmó Ryu viendo sobre el hombro de Kira-"_¿crees que los demás?"_

-no- respondió secamente- se fue por aquí- dijo encaminándose al bosque- ese maldito me las pagara todas juntas-juro mientras corría por el camino que su enemigo siguió la noche anterior acompañada por su dragón.

En el castillo de Naraku el demonio que había aparecido la noche anterior se hallaba contándole al hanyou lo que sabía sobre la chica de armadura plateada.

-si todo lo que dices es cierto, esa chiquilla es una oponente peligrosa-estaban solos en una habitación, el muchacho le había advertido que no confiara en sus creaciones pues tenían la intención de traicionarlo tarde o temprano.

-sí, pero tiene una debilidad-continuo, con su extraña historia había convencido a Naraku de confiar en el- ella a pesar de todo su poder es solo una hanyou y su mayor debilidad es el no controlar su sangre demoniaca

-¿no habías dicho que solo era una cuarta parte yokai?

-sí, pero en su interior se encuentran dos energías opuestas, y si la demoniaca toma más fuerza que la espiritual será destruida- le conto, él ya tenía un plan para matar a la chica de armadura plateada.

-¿Cómo sugieres que eso suceda?-Kuran cada vez le agradaba más a Naraku y algo en él le decía que no lo iba a traicionar.

-si el corazón es contaminado la energía yokai la consumirá, pero eso déjamelo a mí, después de todo ella y yo tenemos cierta historia-le conto con una sonrisa de burla recordando como por un tiempo la chica de armadura plateada estuvo enamorada de él.

-Hakudoshi te acompañara, pero no hagas nada precipitado, si su poder es tan fuerte como dices podría sernos de utilidad.

-no lo hare, es más yo también quiero divertirme con ella un rato- le dijo con burla, ya quería ver como reaccionaria su vieja amiga al saber que de nuevo estaba jugando con ella.

"_no lo entiendo, en mi casa no había ninguna energía maligna pero en la época feudal si"_- pensaba Kagome mientras regresaba al sengoku con Inuyasha que llevaba su mochila amarilla muy cargada de cosas, las matemáticas no eran su fuerte y por como andaban las cosas con Naraku y la chica de armadura plateada no podía quedarse a tomar clases extras.

-llegamos-aviso Inuyasha ayudándola a salir del pozo-¿todo bien?

-sí, es solo que me preocupa la energía, no proviene de mi época y tampoco ha ido a ella, me preocupa que es lo que aria un ser con esa energía cerca del pozo- le conto sus preocupaciones a su compañero mientras se dirigían a la casa de Kaede.

-lo sé, pero sea lo que sea lo derrotare-le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo como siempre.

-Kagome ¿me trajiste caramelos?- pregunto Shippo una vez entraron en la casa, solo habían estado unas pocas horas en la época moderna.

-toma Shippo-respondió entregándole una caja de paletas.

-¿la energía que detectamos provenía de tu época?- pregunto Sango mientras se sentaban

-no, y tampoco estaba en ella

-me pregunto…-Miroku callo al ver como Inuyasha se ponía alerta y miraba hacia la puerta tenso.

-¿Inuyasha que sucede?-pregunto Kagome preocupada.

-detecto el olor de Hakudoshi, y el de otro ser- les aviso mientras se ponía en pie- vámonos-al instante todos se levantaron y salieron de la cabaña siguiendo al hanyou hacia su eterno enemigo.

-están cerca- aviso Hakudoshi a Kuran, él estaba en una esfera de energía roja con arma en mano mientras que Kuran estaba en el suelo con una espada echa de huesos y cubierta de veneno esperando "_me pregunto quién este tipo, Naraku lo puso a cargo desde que llego y parece confiar más en el que en mi"_ lo miro levemente, parecía muy tranquilo _"¿será otra de sus creaciones?, no si lo fuera yo lo sabría, además parece que tiene su corazón en su propio cuerpo a diferencia de Kagura o de Kana" _

-Hakudoshi- Inuyasha y los demás fueron los primeros en llegar.

-que decepción, esperaba a alguien más- dijo Kuran, su voz sonaba demasiado confiada.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Inuyasha al verlo-¿eres ese ser que apareció anoche?

-si-respondió sonriendo de forma macabra- pero por desgracia no es a ti a quien busco-le dijo mientras que con un movimiento de su extraña espada lanzo una gran cantidad de veneno hacia ellos.

-¡cuidado!-exclamo Sango, ella Miroku y Shippo se ponían a salvo a lomos de Kirara mientras Inuyasha tomaba a Kagome y saltaba para ponerse a salvo del veneno.

-¡lo purificare!-dijo Kagome lanzando una flecha pero…el veneno no solo se aspiraba derritió la flecha, todos miraban incrédulos como el veneno tan potente corroía la flecha, el veneno en el aire fue purificado pero el líquido no derritiendo el pasto y parte de la tierra, en el suelo quedo una mancha negra liquida de un potente veneno.

-tus poderes no son suficientes contra mi veneno- les dijo de forma burlona, Hakudoshi miraba impresionado el increíble poder de ese veneno.

-¡eso lo veremos!-exclamo Inuyasha posando a Kagome en tierra lejos delo veneno mientras que el quedaba justo frente a Kuran desenfundando a colmillo de acero-¡VINETO CORTANTE!-exclamo lanzando el ataque más poderoso de la espada, pero un campo de energía roja impidió que dañara a Kuran quien lanzo otra dosis de veneno líquido directo a Inuyasha, el veneno era demasiado y no había forma de esquivarlo.

-¡INUYASHA!-gritaron 4 voces aterradas cuando el veneno rodeo al hanyou. Una sonrisa malévola apareció en la cara de Kuran al ver como su veneno rodeaba al hanyou, no había forma de que háyase sobrevivido a tales cantidades de un veneno que corroía casi cualquier cosa y que al introducirse en el cuerpo derretía los órganos, no había ninguna cura para tal veneno.

-¡FUEGO INFERNAL!-se oyó una vos femenina salir de entre el veneno, un fuego de color negro con partes azuladas se dirigieron hacia Kuran quien salto y se envolvió en un campo de fuerza, el veneno fue dispersado dejando a la vista a Inuyasha viendo sorprendido a la chica de armadura plateada que estaba frente a él con la espada blanca en alto.

-por fin llegas Kira Yumiko

-Kuran-dijo con odio en su voz mientras el dragón negro aterrizaba a su lado izquierdo en posición de ataque enseñando sus filosos colmillos blancos.

-¿se conocen?-pregunto Shippo mirando a uno y luego al otro.

-¿no les as contado nada?-pregunto con tono divertido- ¿Acaso tu hermano no te ha enseñado nada de trabajo en equipo?

-cállate escoria-le respondido con voz asida

-jajaja a la defensiva como siempre, pero si tú no les dices nada yo lo hare

-¡BASTA DE PALABRERIA!-le grito y con un movimiento de la espada lanzo unos tornados de energía demoniaca de color negro que tomando altura rodearon a Kuran y a Hakudoshi, fueron dispersados cuando aumentaron el tamaño del campo de fuerza.

-si así lo quieres- con otro movimiento de su espada arrojo más veneno esta ves tanto en forma gaseosa como liquida.

-Ryu sácalo de aquí-el dragón tomo a Inuyasha con las zarpas delanteras ignorando sus quejas y de unos pocos aleteos lo puso a salvo con los demás, él se quedó en el cielo mientras que la chica clavaba su espada a un lado y cruzaba los brazos frente a su cara, el veneno la rodeo.

Todos miraban atentos como una energía blanca dispersaba el veneno en el aire dejando a la vista a la chica en un charco de veneno con los brazos estirados hacia afuera, para dispersar el veneno se había abierto de brazos sacado energía espiritual que purifico el veneno en el aire, el poco veneno que había tocado su armadura resbalaba de esta como si fuera completamente inmune a este, volvió a tomar la espada y salto para atacar desde el aire esta vez con surcos blancos que eliminaron el campo de energía tanto de Hakudoshi como de Kuran, los tres cayeron al suelo y Ryu aterrizo detrás de ella atento a cualquier ataque.

-parece que as mejorado Kira-Hakudoshi volvía a crear otro campo envolviéndolos a él y a Kuran

-a diferencia de ti infeliz

-te equivocas, e mejorada diferencia de tu querido hermano-le decía mientras se elebaban-no pudo defenderse de mi veneno.

-eso es mentira-lo negó, segura lanzando unas chichillas negras de su espada que fueron desviadas por el campo de energía.

-y lo peor es que murió sabiendo que su hermanita era una traidora- le dijo mientras se alejaba con Hakudoshi, Naraku observaba a través del espejo de Kana, eso lo confirmaba todo.

-¿Quién era el?- pregunto Inuyasha acercándose a la chica, no podía creer que lo hubiera salvado 2 veces.

-eso no te incumbe-le dijo desafiante enfundando la espada.

-combatimos al mismo enemigo, por supuesto que me incumbe

"_en eso tiene razón Kira"-_le dijo Ryu

-su nombre es Kuran, su veneno es muy peligroso, eso es todo lo que necesitan saber-les dijo de forma cortante preparándose para irse.

-espera, si combatimos al mismo enemigo, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-pregunto Kagome mirando a la chica.

-porque no necesito de su ayuda para acabar son Naraku o con Kuran

-pero es también nuestro enemigo, ven con nosotros-le pidió Sango

-¿Qué les hace pensar que no podría traicionarlos?-_"justo como hice con…_"

-porque si quisieras acabar con Inuyasha ya lo hubieras hecho o solo no lo hubieras salvado- respondió Kagome con una sonrisa, ella no le parecía un enemigo, más bien era un amigo.

-de todas formas no necesitaba tu ayuda-dijo Inuyasha en tono de altanería

-vengan con nosotros, juntos acabaremos con Naraku-les dijo Kagome a la chica y al dragón "_confían en nosotros sin siquiera conocernos" _pensaba la chica "_no podemos desaprovechar esto, ahora no solo luchamos contra Naraku sino también contra Kuran, y lo más probable es que le allá contado todo a ese engendro" "lo sé" "¿entonces qué esperas?" _toda esta conversación se desarrollaba en sus mentes pues el dragón podía leer mentes y transmitir sus pensamientos.

-está bien, mi nombre es Kira Yumico, él es Dakudoragon pero le dicen Ryu-les conto presentándose a ella misma y al dragón.

-tengo entendido que es un dragón infernal-le dijo Miroku

-sí, es del clan Jigoku no ryu descendiente por línea directa del primer Dakudoragon el dragón guardián del infierno, pero desde que nos conocemos le digo Ryu- lo que provoco una pose de orgullo en Ryu.

-es un placer, ellos son Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha y yo soy Kagome-ella solo asintió

-¿podrías quitarte el casco?-pregunto Shippo queriendo saber más sobre ella.

-no, si accedí a ir con ustedes pero no me quitare el casco, si no pueden confiar en mi a pesar de ello lo entenderé-les dijo segura de sus palabras, además nunca les había pedido permitirle viajar con ellos.

-está bien, vamos de regreso a la aldea por algunas cosas-le dijo Kagome antes que Inuyasha dijera algo mas

-los esperamos aquí- Kira y Ryu se quedaron mientras sus nuevos compañeros iban de regreso a la aldea.

"_todo resultara"_ la tranquilizaba Ryu_ "eso espero" "¿Qué te preocupa Kira?" "no entiendo como es que confiaron en mi tan rápido o porque no me obligaron a quitarme el casco" "son buena gente, no tienen malas intenciones lo he visto" "¿Qué haremos con respecto Kuran?" "una vez tu dijiste que lo matarías y lo harías pagar por todo lo que nos hiso" "pienso cumplir esa promesa, pero…no estoy segura de poder lograrlo" _conversaban mentalmente esperando que sus nuevos compañeros de viaje regresaran.

Al poco rato se reunieron y emprendieron el viaje con su nueva amiga.

Ahora la pregunta es ¿averiguaran su identidad ahora que viajan juntos? Yo creo que no, bueno tal vez lo hagan pero mas adelante.


	5. Guerrero de plata

**Capitulo cinco: Guerrero de plata**

Perdón por la tardanza, fue la falta de inspiración y de tiempo lo que lo provoco, pero descuiden ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Se encontraba sobre algo de apariencia suave, y al abrir los ojos supo que estaba volando. Cuando intento moverse sintió como todos sus músculos se quejaban intensamente y al bajar la vista vio su armadura rota con manchas negras cubierta de sangre… su propia sangre ¿Qué había pasado?

Trato de recordar porque estaba malherida volando en Ryu. De pronto imágenes borrosas llegaron a su mente.

Sangre…campos cubiertos de sangre…un palacio magnifico…quemándose hasta los cimientos…

Veneno…un poderoso veneno de color negro que podía corroer la carne…hasta los huesos…

Gritos…de gente que llamaba desesperada a sus familiares…gritos de agonía y dolor de los heridos y moribundos

Risas… crueles y espeluznantes…como si…estuvieran disfrutando de la matanza…

Una lluvia torrencial…las tumbas de sus familiares…la espada de su padre…

Tomo la espada de su padre…y se dispuso a…vengar sus muertes…

Energías espirituales y demoniacas a su alrededor en un ataque desesperado…

Entonces lo entendió…después que vio morir a su familia…y como caía su reino…en ese momento de ira…había ido a luchar contra Naraku…y había perdido…

La batalla crucial…había perdido…no fue lo suficientemente fuerte…y ahora todos estaban…

-KIRA-escucho una voz que la trajo a la realidad, la silueta era borrosa pero sabía que era femenina, sabía a quién pertenecía.

Entonces sintió como algo golpeaba su costado…

-SUGETATE- grito la mujer, vio como Kuran rodeado de yokais menores se les acercaba a terminar el trabajo…para matarla a ella y a Ryu

-LOS DISTRAERE, LLEVALA A UN LUGAR SEGURO-le grito otra silueta femenina que tenía un brillo azulado, la persona lanzaba rayos de energía hacia Kuran…mientras ellos huían…si Kira Yumico huía…como una cobarde al no poder…

-SUELTAME-le grito a quien la llevaba aferrada en el lomo de Ryu.

-no-le dijo con voz firme, si le permitía luchar moriría.

-TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES-al ver cómo era ignorada opto por dejarse caer-bien-ignorando todo el dolor que sentía y haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que le quedaba se lanzó de las alturas, la otra al darse cuenta de esto inmediatamente la agarro con fuerza evitando que callera.

-que necia eres-se aseguró de tenerla bien agarrada mientras aumentaba la velocidad

-déjame luchar

-si lo hago morirás-lo dijo en tono preocupado

-ya no me importa morir-le dijo segura, ¿Qué importaba si moría o no? Ya nada importaba de verdad ahora.

-ellos querrían que continuaras con vida-golpe bajo, tenía razón, su familia querría que continuara con vida. No le dio tiempo de replicar al ver como cientos de yokais se les acercaban.

-maldición-la mujer lanzó un ataque-continua Ryu tenemos que llegar a la aldea- a unos pocos metros adelante pudo vislumbrar unas montañas y la aldea…en donde tantas cosas pasaron.

-tenemos que distraerlos mientras ellos escapan-le dijo la mujer con el brillo azulado que inmediatamente después de haber quemado a Kuran con sus poderes había volado lo más rápido que podía para reunirse con ellos.

-lo sé-le respondió la otra

-escúchame Kira, tienes que reponerte y encerrar el alma de Naraku en el espejo de Kana…

-NO LAS DEJARE-eso era huir, y era de cobardes

-no hay tiempo para esto- dijo la otra mujer-has el hechizo de protección-la mujer con el brillo azulado susurro el hechizo y creo una barrera.

-Kira eres la única capaz de vencerlo-le dijo la del brillo-tienes que encerrar su alma en el espejo de Kana, es la única forma de acabar de una vez y para siempre con él.

-pero…-no le dio tiempo de replicar pues los demonios rompieron la barrera para inmediatamente atacar a las tres mujeres y al dragón.

-Ryu sácala de aquí-ordeno la primera mujer antes de saltar y comenzar el ataque

-ahora todo depende de ti-le dijo en unos segundos de tranquilidad-buena suerte chica de armadura plateada-de inmediato emprendió el ataque mientras Ryu tomaba a Kira entre sus zarpas delanteras y comenzaba el descenso, justo antes que desaparecieran en un fuego negro pudo ver como Kuran las atracaba con cantidades insólitas de veneno.

-¡NO!- grito de forma desesperada…ya todo estaba perdido, una risa resonó en su cabeza y luego…todo se volvió negro.

Despertó de golpe con la respiración entrecortada y temblando, mientras se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en el costado del dragón quien se removió levemente debajo de ella al detectar su inquietud.

"_¿todo bien?" "si, fue solo un sueño" "¿Qué clase de sueño?" "una pesadilla" "¿lo mismo de siempre?" "desde que llegamos tengo la misma pesadilla, pero cada vez es peor" "tienes que…" "dejar que pensar en eso y despejar mi mente, lo sé" "todo va a resultar" "¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro?" "porque soy un dragón, siempre estoy seguro"_ Kira lanzo un largo suspiro, aunque Ryu no lo dejara de repetir ella aun no creía que todo saliera bien, pues hasta ahora no habían conseguido derrotar a Naraku y las cosas se complicarían más al unirse Kuran.

-¿todo bien?-pregunto Kagome aproximándose a ellos, ninguno se había dado cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo.

-descuida, estoy bien-respondió mientras se levantaba, no podía verse débil ante nadie.

-¿quieres comer algo?-pregunto mientras le ofrecía un recipiente de ramen- supongo que nunca lo has comido pero saben bien.

-gracias- respondió mientras Kagome le entregaba los fideos para después volverse a sentar con los demás del grupo que también estaban comiendo.

-si quieres siéntate con nosotros Kira-ofreció Sango amable, apenas era el segundo día en el que viajaban juntos y ya la considera su amiga, era una extraña sensación pero era como si la hubiera conocido antes. Tal vez en otra vida o en otro tiempo, lo más extraño es que todos sentían lo mismo pero nadie se atrevía decirlo.

Kira asintió levemente con la cabeza y se sentó en un tronco que estaba volcado cerca de Sango con Ryu detrás de ella enroscado en el tronco, comenzó a comer los fideos, no estaba mal pero prefería el estofado de cerdo que preparaba su mamá, otro recuerdo doloroso, jamás volvería a comerlo, se aseguró de no demostrar sus sentimientos y siguió comiendo.

-dense prisa, tenemos que encontrar a Naraku-dijo Inuyasha mientras comía el segundo envase grande, enserio le gustaba el ramen.

-déjanos comer en paz Inuyasha-dijo Sango, siempre era lo mismo con el impaciente hanyou.

-si Inuyasha, además los humanos normales no pueden moverse sin haber desayunado, después de todo son solo humanos débiles-dijo Shippo con esos aires de madures que le entraban.

-ya cállate Shippo-dijo Inuyasha molesto mientras Kagome sonreía- además no todos somos humanos débiles.

-es cierto- dijo, un idea empezaba a formarse en su cabeza mientras volteaba a ver a Kira que pensaba en que si Mizuki lo hubiera oído se ofendería bastante al considerarla débil-Kira ¿eres humano o demonio?-pregunto finalmente, todos se quedaron callados esperando la respuesta.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-eludió la pregunta.

-es que no puedo oler lo humano en ti solo la parte yokai, pero también siento energía espiritual que me confunde-explico considerando que era muy fuerte para ser una humana y esa energía yokai no era para nada normal, además que no podía salir del dragón, pues esa era diferente.

-¿Qué crees tú que soy?-volvió a preguntar amable.

-creo que eres una yokai, porque de otra forma no podrías haberte ganado a un Jigoku no ryu-explico el pequeño.

-tal vez soy una humana que lo confundió-dijo ella, no había forma que averiguara quien era siempre que no se quitara el casco.

-pero si no me equivoco los Jigoku no ryu no son fáciles de engañar-expreso Miroku.

-¿entonces que eres, humano o yokai?-pregunto otra vez Shippo.

-la verdad…-dudo un momento-no soy ni uno ni otro-expreso finalmente, miradas confundidas le siguieron a la declaración.

-eres un medio demonio-dijo Inuyasha sorprendido, jamas pensó que sería lo mismo que él, ella se limitó a asentir con una leve sonrisa.

-mi madre tenía poderes espirituales y mi padre es un yokai-explico, todos tuvieron reacciones distintas, Kagome comenzó a pensar que era como Inuyasha, y se preguntó que abría vivido la chica para desconfiar así de los demás; Miroku se sorprendió pues ciertamente era una chica fuerte; Sango pensó que tenía sentido si era hanyou el hecho que tuviera esa clase de poderes en su interior, Shippo no se atrevió a decir nada-están buenos-dijo ablando de los fideos para cambiar de tema, había notado las miradas sorprendidas de todos ellos y Ryu le había mostrado sus pensamientos, tal vez no fue de sus mejores ideas contarles que era una hanyou.

-gracias-dijo Kagome siguiéndole la corriente, al parecer no quería hablar más del asunto, Inuyasha entendía bien eso, cabía la posibilidad de que sus padres estaban muertos desde hace mucho, tal vez era doloroso para ella mencionarlos, Sango y Miroku también lo entendieron pero el pequeño Shippo no del todo.

-¿tu madre era una sacerdotisa?-pregunto el pequeño, Inuyasha estuvo a punto de pegarle pero Kira respondió con cierto tono de tristeza.

-sí, lo era-explico mirando al suelo-murió hace un tiempo-explico, pero algo cambio en su rostro. Aunque no lo vieran sus ojos estaban relampagueando de furia-Naraku fue quien los mato-esto último lo dijo sin darse cuenta en un tono frio que helaba la sangre- por eso lo matare-si no llevara el casco habrían visto unos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre, con solo recordar lo que le había hecho a su madre, a su familia, a…su hermanita, tenía ganas de descuartizarlo de la manera más cruel posible.

"_relájate Kira" _Ryu había notado el cambio de color en los ojos sin siquiera verlo, sentía sus emociones "_ya nos vengaremos, hasta entonces tienes que calmarte"_ Kira se relajó y dejo de ver las típicas motas rojas que aparecían cada vez que se empezaba a transformar en un demonio completo, uno de los poderes que tenía.

-lo siento ¿te asuste?-pregunto al notar lo pálido que estaba Shippo.

-descuida, los demonios completos no nos asustamos tan fácilmente- respondió con cierta actitud altanera como cuando conoció a Inuyasha.

-seguro que no-dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, fueron interrumpidos cuando Inuyasha aplasto algo contra su mejilla.

-¡amo Inuyasha!-exclamo la pequeña pulga Mioga al volver a inflarse en la mano del hanyou-un gusto verlo.

-anciano Mioga-saludaron Sango, Miroku, Kagome Shippo e Inuyasha.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-pregunto Kagome, hace mucho que no veían a esa pulga cobarde.

-vine para saber si ya conocían las historias de la chica de armadura plateada-dijo con tono de superioridad, estuvo investigando para llevarle el "reporte completo" a su amo.

-de hecho ella está aquí-dijo Inuyasha mirando hacia Kira que en ese momento le rascaba la cabeza a Ryu con actitud indiferente.

-entonces las leyendas son ciertas-dijo Mioga mirándola fijamente-los guerreros de plata aún existen.

Eso los dejo a todos sorprendidos ¿guerreros de plata? ¿Qué rayos era eso?, Miroku creía recordar algo sobre unos seres con armadura plateada que eran muy poderosos, Shippo había oído alguna leyenda sobre misteriosos seres con poderes asombrosos.

-bueno, algo así-dijo Kira analizando las expresiones de todos, era evidente que no sabían sobre esas leyendas, hacia siglos que no había un guerrero de plata y el poder de ellos ya hacía tiempo que se olvidó.

-pero ¿Qué son los guerreros de plata?-pregunto Kagome finalmente, tal vez debió de haber prestado más atención a su abuelo cuando le contaba leyendas del Japón antiguo, aunque dudaba que supiera algo sobre los guerreros de plata.

-eran una especie de organización conocida como: la antigua orden de los guerreros de plata-comenzó a contar la anciana pulga con tono de superioridad mientras se acomodaba de piernas y brazos cruzados con los ojos serrados en la palma de Inuyasha-eran en su tiempo los seres más poderosos de la tierra, tanto mujeres como hombres, habían sido creados por los dioses para que dominaran el mundo terrenal.

-no, la historia no es así-lo negó Kira para sorpresa de todos.

-claro que sí, pero fueron traicionados por uno de ellos y entonces…-fue interrumpido por un pequeño ronroneo de parte de Ryu que lo asusto.

"_deja que ella lo cuente, después de todo pertenece a esa antigua orden" _dijo Ryu para sorpresa de Mioga

-en primer lugar no se llamaban la antigua orden de guerreros de palta, ese es un nombre que se les dio después que todos ellos murieron, en un principio eran los guerreros de plata, y ni siquiera eran muchos, solo era uno, conocido como el guerrero de plata o el guerrero supremo-al ver como eso solo los confundía más decidió por contarles la historia sobre los seres más poderosos desde el principio-escuches bien porque solo se los diré una vez, será mejor que se acomoden, la historia es larga-dijo mientras se levantaba del tronco para sentarse en el suelo recargada en el costado de Ryu, mirándolos de frente a todos.

-ase cientos de años se dio la que sería conocida como la gran guerra, fue dada entre el mundo celestial y el infernal, el celestial era donde estaban los dioses buenos y en el infernal los dioses malos, los conocidos shinigamis y demonios infernales, los antepasados de todos los demonios de la tierra, el mundo hubiera sido destruido de no haber sido por el primer guerrero de plata, el guerrero supremo, aquel que tenía poderes celestiales e infernales, conocidos como espirituales y demoniacos, el con la ayuda de 13 guerreros de gran poder conocidos como guerrero agua, fuego, tierra, aire, rayo, magia o ilusión, sol, luna y naturaleza, así como dos guerreros oscuros y dos blancos, el guerrero de plata contaba con la ayuda de un Jigoku no ryu, juntos hicieron el dragón de la creación y finalizaron la guerra, pero el guerrero mágico que tenía la habilidad de predecir el futuro dijo que algún día se desataría otra guerra peor o similar a esta que simbolizaría la caída del mundo terrenal y ninguno de ellos estaría ahí para evitarla, así que con sus poderes unidos recitaron un hechizo mediante el cual esos poderes renacerían en algún ser cuando la guerra se acercara. El poder de un guerrero de plata y su responsabilidad que es mantener el equilibrio entre los mundos fue reencarnado desde ese entonces. Pero solo han sido humanos o demonios y todos hombres, no ha existido un solo guerrero de plata hanyou y mucho menos una mujer-en este momento hiso una pequeña pausa mientras miraba al cielo-yo soy la primera guerrera de plata mujer y también la primera en ser hanyou. Todos los guerreros de plata tienen un compañero, un guardián, los más comunes han sido fénix, nekomata, tigres blancos y dragones comunes. Hay una vieja leyenda que dice que cuando nazca una niña hanyou con el poder del guerrero de plata y un Jigoku no ryu como guardián se desatara otra guerra entre el mundo espiritual y el infernal, liberando poderes que jamás debieron de ser liberados. Es por eso que estoy aquí, los poderes ya fueron liberados y la guerra se acerca, pocos lo saben, su enemigo cuenta con un ser infernal, y por lo que se, ese ser era antes un príncipe infernal, el traiciono a su rey ahora quiere hacerse con el control del mundo al desatar una guerra, mi deber es encontrar a los que poseen los poderes de los otros guerreros y juntos eliminar al traidor, pero primero me encargare del asesino de mi familia.

La historia fue seguida por miradas de sorpresa, entonces ella era un guerrero de plata, era algo sorprendente que les hacia preguntarse una cosa ¿Por qué si tenía tanto poder aun no podía matar a Naraku?

-entonces si tienes tanto poder ¿Por qué aún no has podido acabar con Naraku?-pregunto finalmente Inuyasha.

-llevo pocos años entrenando y aun no puedo dominar la transformación máxima, pero tengo suficiente poder para acabar con ellos -explico mirándolos de reojo a todos.

-te vamos a ayudar con tu misión de encontrar a los otros guerreros-dijo segura Kagome, esa chica le inspiraba mucha confianza, además si lo que decía era verdad, sobre que un príncipe del infierno le ayudando a Naraku, ahora sus enemigos eran los suyos, por supuesto que no le gustaba la idea de pelear pero podía ayudarle a su nueva amiga.

-gracias, pero por ahora tenemos que concertarnos en Naraku y en los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon-expreso con una sonrisa.

Después de esta charla el grupo, incluyendo a Mioga, continúo con su búsqueda de los fragmentos y Naraku.

"_me sorprende que les hayas tomada tanta confianza como para decirles acerca de tu pequeño secreto" _expreso Ryu en una conversación con su mente "_lo sé, pero no les diré nada más"_ respondió ella poniéndose a su lado mientras caminaba "_también te saltaste ciertas partes importantes, como el hecho de que tu aun no naces, técnicamente, así que la guerra no esta tan cerca como ellos creen"_ le mandaba indirectas "_lo sé, pero piénsalo así, ellos no tienen que saber que vengo de 50 años en el futuro, y tú sabes por qué"_ "_si pero de todas formas, ¿Qué harás cuando se revele tu pequeño secreto?"_ "_no tendré que revelarlo si no mequito el casco"_ un pequeño sentimiento de confusión se formó en el dragón al no tener idea de lo que su compañera quería expresar"_¿?"_ "_si no me lo quito no sospecharan nada, ni de que les llevo 50 años de diferencia en el tiempo, ni la razón por la que vine y mucho menos que en realidad soy…" _

-apresúrense quieren-grito Inuyasha a ellos pues estaban tan ocupados charlando que se habían retrasado unos pasos, al notarlo la chica y el dragón trotaron un poco para ponerse a su nivel sin reanudar la plática anterior

* * *

En el castillo de Naraku

Kagura observaba como Goryomaru absorbe a los yokais débiles que se le trajeron.

-tú también lo has visto-hablo Hakudoshi acercándose a Kagura-hablo de ese ser llamado Kuran, parece que Naraku le tiene más confianza a el que a nosotros.

-tú y Goryomaru lo quieren traicionar y yo quiero mi libertad, ¿Por qué habría de confiar en nosotros?

-hasta que ese tipo llego confiaba más en mí que en cualquiera que sus extensiones, incluyendo a Kana-conto el niño albino

-no creo que podamos hacer nada con Kuran cerca, él es muy fuerte-dijo Goryomaru-además que parece alertar a Naraku.

-Hakudoshi-en ese momento Kuran bajaba la escalera que daba a esa especie de calabozo-Naraku quiere que vallas donde Inuyasha a recuperar los fragmento-explico el muchacho de los ojos rojos.

Hakudoshi se limitó a asentir mirándolo fijamente, después de eso Kuran volvió a subir las escaleras al haber dado el mensaje.

-parece que es hora de actuar-dijo Hakudoshi-no te olvides de nuestro plan Kagura, la llegada de ese sujeto Kuran y de Kira no cambia nada-la mujer hiso un asentimiento con la cabeza.

* * *

Espero haber respondido algunas de sus dudas…la verdad no me gusta dejarlo en suspenso, pero descuiden antes dela capítulo 10 todo se revelara.

Sin más me despido chao.


	6. Uno menos

**Capítulo6: uno menos**

Lamento la tardanza, no le quería agregar más dramatismo pero simplemente se me paso el tiempo volando por la escuela y otros asuntos, pero en fin aquí está el capítulo 6

* * *

Después de la pequeña charla en el calabozo, Kagura se marchó para encontrar a Kohaku y Hakudoshi en busca de Inuyasha y los fragmentos que ellos llevan, por supuesto Kagura libero a Goryomaru y le dijo que trajera los fragmentos de Koga. Mientras tanto Naraku y Kuran hablaban en una de las múltiples habitaciones del castillo.

-como ya te lo había advertido tanto Kagura, Hakudoshi, Goryomaru y Akago piensan traicionarte y lo más seguro es que lo hagan pronto pues puedo notar como desconfían de mí.

-eso es algo que me esperaría de Kagura, pero no de los otros

-tengo entendido que Hakudoshi piensa tomar tu lugar y absorber la perla de Shikon.

-no lo lograra, tengo un plan para cuando lo intente.

-¿puedo saberlo?

-el aun no sospecha que yo sé sobre su inminente traición, así que aprovechare eso para que se confié y haga algo imprudente

-me agrada, tiene cierto toque de engaño, pero creo que podríamos utilizarlo por una última vez

Naraku miro sorprendido al joven preguntándose qué sucia artimaña usaría. Claramente cada vez de agradaba más Kuran.

-aunque se mucho acerca de Kira desconozco los límites de sus poderes, si queremos eliminar a Hakudoshi y averiguar cuáles son las habilidades de Kira, podríamos hacer que combatan de una forma más ardua de lo normal-le comunico con cierta sonrisa macabra.

-suena interesante-expreso Naraku mientras sonreía de la misma forma.

Muy lejos de ahí el grupo de Inuyasha con sus dos nuevos integrantes y la pulga Mioga caminaban por un sendero en busca de Naraku. Le contaban a Kira sus razones para destruir al hanyou y a la perla pues después de que ella les conto sobre los guerreros de plata se la debían, también le contaron porque Koga quería matarlo y algunas de sus trampas, batallas y lo que hicieron para resolver cada uno de ellos.

-y esa fue la última vez que lo vimos en persona-termino de contar Kagome su último encuentro con Naraku omitiendo algunos detalles.

-entiendo, así que tiende a hacer de esa clase de trampas-dijo considerándolo más cobarde de lo que ya lo creí.

-sí, manda a sus extensiones para hacer su trabajo sucio y así no correr peligro cuando nos enfrentan-completo Inuyasha desde el frente del grupo.

-pero parece que Kagura quiere librarse de el-comento la chica de plata.

-pero no por eso podemos confiar en ella-le dijo Inuyasha.

-el confía en muy pocas personas-explicó Kagome.

-parece que tenemos eso en común-empezó la chica con armadura-yo tampoco confió en muchas personas, nunca sabes cuando alguien que dice ser tu amigo pueda traicionarte-la última parte sonó más fría de lo que pretendía.

-¿alguien te traiciono?-pregunto Kagome mirándola con lastima.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Kagome-dijo en tono mordaz-pero podría decirse que si-no quería ser grosera con ella, pero simplemente así era su carácter.

-lo siento-se disculpó, solo se preocupaba por ella. Quería averiguar por lo que había pasado y ayudarle como una amiga-solo era curiosidad.

-descuida-le respondió con algo de indiferencia.

Inuyasha había prestado atención a cada palabra, pero no había hecho nada por interferir, entendía lo difícil que podía ser su vida siendo una hanyou y comprendía si no quería compartir sus vivencias con nadie, a él le había costado mucho confiar en sus amigos pero si no lo hubiera hecho ahora estaría solo.

Kira y Ryu se tensaron repentinamente, sentían algo acercándose a ellos.

-estén alerta-aviso la chica de armadura sacando su espada. Un segundo después Hakudoshi descendió de los cielos dirigiéndose a Kagome, Kira salto sobre él para alejarlo de la sacerdotisa mientras Inuyasha desenfundaba a Colmillo de acero y se unía a la lucha contra Hakudoshi, las abejas del infierno tomaban el fragmento de Shikon en la mochila de Kagome.

-¡el fragmento!- alerto Shippo al notar como tomaban el frasquito donde resguardaban el fragmento. Sango lanzo el hiraikotsu en su dirección logrando matar a unos pocos viendo como los demás se alejaban con el fragmento que con tanto esmero consiguieron. Ryu al notarlo soltó una llamarada de fuego negro en la dirección de los insectos consiguiendo acabar con la mayoría, aun así el que portaba el frasquito se resguardo dentro del campo de fuerza de Hakudoshi quien los miraba con burla en los ojos.

-me quedare con esto-les dijo mientras se alejaba en su campo de energía a toda velocidad.

-RYU-exclamo Kira mientras el nombrado la tomaba por los hombros alsando el vuelo para siguir al niño alvino con Inuyasha y los demás detrás de ellos, misteriosamente Mioga había desaparecido en medio de la conmoción.

"_parece que algo grande está a punto de pasar" _le conto sus suposiciones el dragón a la guerrera "_si, y no seremos los únicos implicados"_ le respondió a su vez fijando la vista en su presa.

Tal y como le suponían el guerrero y el dragón algo estaba a punto de suceder.

-ESPERANOS KOGA-gritaban dos boses agotadas corriendo detrás de su líder quien perseguía un olor particular.

-¿Cuál es el apuro?- pregunto uno de ellos con la vos entrecortada

-ESTO GUELE SOSPECHOSO-respondió el líder del clan de lobos a sus compañeros. A unos metros frente a ellos se encontraba Moryomaru con sus alas de murciélago extendidas esperando el momento para atacar.

En alguna otra parte del Sengoku, no muy lejos de donde se llevaba a cabo la persecución entre la guerrera y el niño alvino un chico de unos 12 o13 años con traje de exterminador en verde y negro perseguía un perro blanco de las montañas con una marca en el ojo izquierdo.

En ese momento el perro estaba destruyendo una aldea con el niño exterminador lanzando la os con cadena para detenerlo y cumplir las órdenes de Naraku.

Lanzo la hoz con cadena lo más fuerte que pudo dándole en el ojo para después con el mismo golpe degollarlo, la sangre salpico el suelo cunado el cadáver callo. Tras un segundo la cabeza ensangrentada se alejó volando hacia el bosque seguido inmediatamente por el hermano de Sango.

Kohaku caminaba por el bosque alerta a cualquier movimiento recordando las ordenes de Naraku "_Kohaku… ve a cazar un demonio fuerte"_ al sentir una presencia a su espalda se dio la vuelta para encararlo provocando ser mordido en el brazo, le calvo la hoz justo en la cabeza librándose de él mientras el demonio mostraba su verdadera forma, una especie de gusano con ramificaciones que a vuelo velos se alejaba del joven exterminador.

Al escuchar un ruido a su espalda ataco con la cadena solo para encontrarse con un niño de más o menos su edad, consiguió detener el arma antes que lastimara al niño.

-¿Qué sucede Taichí?-pregunto un hombre de por lo menos 30 años colocándose atrás de su hijo mirando a Kohaku con preocupación-¿estás bien con esa herida?-pregunto al exterminador tras fijarse en su brazo donde fue mordido por el perro.

Después de haber sido ayudado por el hombre el demonio poseyó al niño, lo libero recordando como por culpa de Naraku él había acabado con toda su familia y su clan, perseguía al demonio por el bosque cuando una luz destrozo al yokai.

-Kohaku-hablo la manipuladora de vientos saliendo detrás de árbol.

-Kagura- respondió con sorpresa al verla

-se dónde está el corazón de Naraku

-¿de verdad?-pregunto el niño emocionado queriendo por fin vengarse

-sí, pero no es un enemigo que puedas librar, Kohaku-hablo mientras levantaba el abanico planeando su próximo movimiento-por eso….muere aquí- en ese momento ataco al joven exterminador.

En otra parte Koga libraba un combate con Moryomaru, ya había averiguado que era una de las extensiones de Naraku, cuando no podía escapar de su agarre una flecha sagrada apareció de la nada partiendo a la extensión por la mitad.

"no esperaba que un solo tiro tomara tanto poder espiritual. Pero ese yokai llamado Moryomaru está completamente diferente a lo que era antes, es como si hubiera conseguido un alma"- pensaba la sacerdotisa de barro mirando hacia lo yokais-lobo.

-¡si has encontrado el corazón dímelo!-le grito Kohaku a Kagura mientras corría para evitar otro ataque.

-¡antes necesito tomar el fragmento de Shikon!- le respondió lanzando otro ataque-cuando tome el fragmento morirás. Puedes descansar en paz aquí-continuo antes de lanzar más ataques en dirección al chico. Kohaku consiguió huir a una planicie rocosa, sin embargo la mujer lo siguió

-no hay donde correr, ¿estás listo?- pregunto cuando se puso a su nivel

-¡siempre he estado listo! ¡Pero no quiero morir aquí!-hablo muy seguro de si- ¡Si tanto deseas el fragmento, te lo daré! ¡Luego acabare son el corazón de Naraku de un solo corte. Aunque tenga que dar mi vida…

-jmp- respondió simplemente colocando su abanico al hombro

-Kagura, tú quieres este cristal por la misma razón ¿verdad?- continuo mostrándole un fragmento de cristal verde para rastrear energía yokai.

-por allí-hablo Kagome con los demás mientras iba sobre la espalda de Inuyasha, la chica de armadura se había subido a lomos de Ryu con un rápido movimiento y avanzaba a la par que sus compañeros, el rastro de Hakudoshi se había esfumado tiempo atrás así que solo quedaba confiar en los instinto de Kagome- está bien. Hakudoshi aún no se ha alejado tanto- continuo hablando cuando sintió otra presencia

-¿Qué sucede?-quiso saber Inuyasha al detectar la sorpresa

-hay otro fragmento de Shikon-respondió la sacerdotisa

-¿un fragmento diferente?- pregunto Miroku mirando a la muchacha

-puede ser Koga- afirmo Shippo

-no, se siente distinto- lo negó Kagome tras dudarlo un minuto

-¿entonces es Kohaku?- la exterminadora guardaba la esperanza de volver a ver a su hermano.

Finalmente después de unos minutos más llegaron al lugar donde estaban Kohaku y Kagura, justo a tiempo para ver como Kagura enviaba al exterminador lejos sobre su pluma y luego como atacaba a Hakudoshi con la danza de las serpientes.

Hakudoshi le devolvió el taque que fue detenido por un viento cortante de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha- hablo sorprendida la mujer al ver a su salvador

-¿Qué planes, Kagura? ¿Por qué tú y Hakudoshi están peleando?-pregunto el hanyou son su típico tono altanero.

-¡cállate! ¡No tengo tiempo de explicar!-respondió de forma cortante la mujer

-¡Sango! ¡Tú ocúpate de Kohaku!- inmediatamente después la exterminadora salió volando sobre Kirara mientras sus compañeros se quedaban a pelear.

-¡lanza de diamantes!-grito Inuyasha dirigiendo el ataque a Hakudoshi quien se desvaneció en el campo de energía

-el aura del fragmento no se ha movido, tiene que estar en un lugar cerca- les aviso mientras Inuyasha se ponía de frente a Kagura con la espada en ristre, Kira y Ryu se pusieron alertas pues sentían algo.

-¿está bien que dejes tu espalda desprotegida?-pregunto Kagura sorprendida que Inuyasha actuara así.

-si tratas de hacer algo te matare. Escupe todo lo que sabes. Parece que Hakudoshi no ira a ninguna parte hasta acabar contigo

-probablemente no quiere que te diga dónde está el corazón de Naraku

-cuidado- aviso Kira antes de parar un ataque de luz dirigido a Inuyasha por un lado, el atacante no era otro que Goryumaru.

-¡ese es Goryumaru!- se sorprendió Miroku tras verlo aparecer

-¿está vivo?- pregunto Shippo incrédulo

-¿quién te lastimo de esa forma?- le pregunto Hakudoshi a su cómplice tras verlo herido

-no importa ahora. Solo dame el fragmento de Shikon- pidió el, Hakudoshi de inmediato se lo entrego, tas absorberlo sus heridas se serraron y se transformó en Moryomaru

-¡Goryumaru era Moryomaru?- pregunto Kagome incrédula

-déjame esto a mí. Tú ve tras el otro fragmento- ordeno Hakudoshi al ser con alas

-ni creas que te dejare ir- dijo Kira antes de saltar, Moryomaru lanzó una nube de veneno por la boca, la chica sin empotrarle continuo adelante poniéndose detrás de él evitándole el paso con Ryu volando para derribarlo en caso de que volara.

-que molestos son- hablo la extensión, sin embargo la ataco tratando de atraparla en su mano. La chica saldo y luego con un rápido movimiento de la espada corto la mano. Moryomaru se regenero de inmediato.

Justo al lado Inuyasha ataco a Hakudoshi con un viento cortante. El niño alvino desapareció y apareció detrás de Kagura tomándola en su campo de energía.

-traidora, nunca te dejare ir- dijo el mientras se alejaba en volando en el campo de fuerza.

-Ryu, fuego infernal- ordeno Kira al dragón quien inmediatamente lanzó una gran llamarada de fuego en dirección a Hakudoshi. El fuego fue parado cuando repentinamente aparecido Kuran envuelto en un campo de energía de la misma forma que Hakudoshi.

-maldito-susurro Kira al verlo, el por su parte sonrió de manera socarrona antes de atacar a la chica de armadura con su espada, de esta surgieron una especie de huesos. Kira esquivo el ataque con la agilidad de siempre para contrarrestar con unas cuchillas negras que fueron desviadas por el campo de energía. Moryomaru aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar y poder perseguir a Kohaku

-Hakudoshi, esto es para ti- hablo el joven de cabellos negros dándole una alabarda paresida a la que ya tenía pero con la diferencia de que portaba una gran aura demoniaca- encarga de Kira y consigue el fragmento- ordeno antes de desaparecer tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

-"_Naraku no se ha dado cuenta que lo he traicionado"_- pensaba el chico mirando la nueva alabarda que flotaba en su propio campo de energía_-"en ese caso tengo debo hacerle creer que aún le soy fiel"_- pensó finalmente desasiendo el campo de la alabarda tomándola con la mano izquierda, de inmediato sintió un cosquilleo en la yema de los dedos.

_-"tal vez no sepa sobre la traición de Hakudoshi, pero si sabe sobre la mía"_- pensó Kagura antes de partir al chico por la mitad con su viento- Escucha, Inuyasha. Akago, con el corazón de Naraku están dentro de Moryomaru en este momento. Hakudoshi y Akgo intentaron fortalecer a Moryomaru y reemplazar a Naraku.

-lo has deducido muy bien- dijo Hakudoshi esperando regenerarse- Naraku cometió un error el día que se quitó el corazón. Naraku para proteger su corazón le dio una barrera anti-espiritual a Akago. Hiso un fuerte escudo pensando en Akago. Eso era Moryomaru Mientras contenía a Moryomaru. Durante ese tiempo nos dimos cuenta. Naraku, sin corazón es solo un contenedor vacío. Yo soy el verdadero- termino por decir antes de atacarlos a todos son su nueva alabarda, de ella surgieron grandes cantidades de veneno, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo se alejaron con ayuda de Ruy mientras que Kira se quedó a luchar, podía resistir esa clase de veneno aunque no por mucho.

Hakudoshi la ataco directamente, ella con toda la habilidad de un espadachín detuvo el ataque y le corto uno de los brazos.

-¿no te afecta el veneno?-pregunto al verla tan tranquila.

-ni en lo más mínimo- respondió completamente altanera. Hakudoshi entonces lanzó más veneno y siguió atacándola de frente, no entendía por qué pero sentía que tenía las de ganar.

-¡Kira! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Kagome desde afuera de la nube, el veneno era tan intenso que se mantenían en una barrera echa por Miroku, Ryu estaba fuera de ella, pero no se arriesgaba a atacar por miedo a darle a Kira por error.

-¡SI!-les aviso ella tan pronto pudo, Hakudoshi desapareció de frente y reapareció atrás de la chica atacándola con unos rayos negros y partes de cuerpo de Naraku. Ella las esquivo y corto todas, pero un pequeño trozo consiguió desprenderle el casco provocando que su cabello blanco fuera liberado y el secreto que había guardado tan cuidadosamente quedo al descubierto para su atacante.

-vaya, vaya-hablo con burla mirando los ojos ámbares y el pelo blanco de la chica- así que esa es tu identidad he Kira.

-jmp, sí, pero para tu desgracia. Tendré que eliminarte, copia barata- dijo ella muy segura sacando energía espiritual de su cuerpo. Hakudoshi quedo muy sorprendió al ver esto, tanto así que no pudo reaccionar cuando ella lo desarmo y decapito lanzando su cabeza fuera de la nube que se purificaba cada vez más rápido.

-monje Miroku, mire-dijo Kagome llamando la atención de sus compañeros al ver como el veneno era purificado.

-no, yo soy el verdadero- grito Hakudoshi antes de atacar a Kagura, quien por la conmoción se había quedado en el suelo sin saber lo que había pasado. Cuando trato de darle un golpe certero con su antigua alabarda una especie de cuchilla negra proveniente de Kira lo desarmo, Miroku inmediatamente absorbió la cabeza y un poco de lo que quedaba de su cuerpo con el agujero negro.

-yo soy el verdadero, no moriré-grito antes de ser absorbido completamente.

-¿y Kira?-pregunto Shippo al no verla por ningún lado.

"_eso estuvo cerca"-_ pensaba la chica de armadura colocándose el casco ocultando su cabello, había levantado una nube de polvo a su alrededor, solo para que no la descubrieran_-"de no haber sido por la nube me hubiesen descubierto"-_regreso son los demás tras unos pocos segundos- ¿está todo bien?

-si-respondieron todos.

-esto es inquietante-hablo Miroku- me refiero al hecho de querer volverse Naraku, y no puedo evitar pensar que nos usó para deshacernos de él.

-nos usó para que acabáramos con Hakudoshi, cuando se volvió un problema para el-confirmo Inuyasha.

-de cualquier forma no importa. Queda uno menos contra quien luchar-hablo la chica de armadura mirándolos a todos

-¿Qué aras ahora Kagura? ¿Vendrás con nosotros?- pregunto con preocupación Kagome.

-olvídalo. No hay forma que yo me junte con ustedes-se limitó a decir mientras se paraba- Además, tienen que apurarse. Moryomaru está tras el fragmento de Kohaku.

-es verdad-dijo Shippo sorprendido.

-vamos señorita Kagome-hablo Miroku sintiendo preocupación por Sango.

-Si-afirmo la sacerdotisa del futuro.

-¡Hey, Kagura! ¡Nosotros vamos a recuperar tu corazón que ahora está en manos de Naraku!-reafirmo el hanyou muy seguro de sí.

-sí que eres optimista-se limitó a decir la mujer tomando un pluma para alejarse volando.

-¡así que no te rindas hasta entonces!-grito antes que estuviera demasiado lejos-¿escuchaste?

-"_aunque no me lo dijeras, seguiría corriendo. No importa cuán lejos_"-pensaba Kagura mientras se aljaba de ellos.

-suban a Ryu-pidió Kira mientras el dragón negro se agachada para quedar a su altura, tenía el tamaño suficiente para llevar a por lo menos 5 adultos- tengo el presentimiento que Kohaku está en problemas- se limitó a decir mientas montaba en la bestia alada seguida de inmediato por Miroku y Shippo, Inuyasha ayudo a subir a Kagome con todo y mochila.

Una vez que todos estuvieron arriba emprendieron vuelo ahora buscando el aroma de Sango y el fragmento de Kohaku.

_-"Hakudoshi lo supo. Me vio sin el casco"-_ le comento Kira Ryu por la mente.

_-"es una suerte que lo hayamos eliminado_"-contesto Ryu_-"supongo que aún no les dirás nada"_

_-"no, sería demasiado comprometedor"_

En un cañón Kohaku se escondía de Sango quien gritaba su nombre a lomos de Kirara-"_¡hermana! ¡Continua tu camino!_-pensaba el niño al verla pasar. Cuando se giró se encontró con Moryomaru quien lo atrapo con su cuerpo por los hombros, puso la mano de Akago sobre su pierna.

-puedo ver tu corazón- le informo- quieres morir por el pecado de matar a tu padre y amigos ¡entonces, adelante, muere por tu hermana! ¡Ella nunca olvidara que su pequeño hermano mato a su padre!- en ese momento se holló un nuevo grito de Sango- ¡mientras vivas, tu dolor nunca terminara!- con una especie de tentáculo se acercó más al fragmento. Esa parte de su cuerpo fue cortado por el hiraikotsu de Sango liberando a Kohaku.

-¡quédate atrás hermana!-pidió el niño sin darse cuenta.

-¡Kohaku! ¡Tus recuerdos!-dijo Sango dándose cuenta de lo que significaba.

-suficientes forcejeos-Moryomaru acercaba otra vez la mano para atrapar a Kohaku. De pronto unas lanzas de diamante destruyeron su extremidad.

-¡tú eres el que forcejea, Moryomaru!-hablo Inuyasha preparándose para otro ataque- ¡No! ¡Corazón de Naraku!-la extensión se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el hanyou- ¡no puedo déjate ir ahora que conozco tu verdadera forma!-en ese momento cargo un nuevo ataque- prepárate ¡LANZAS DE DIAMANTE!-grito mientas Moryumaru trataba de alejarse volando.

-no escaparas- hablo Kira lanzando unas ondas de energía espiritual que Moryomaru a duras penas lo gro esquivar.

-¡el poder espiritual de tu espada me alimenta!- les dijo a todos antes de desvanecerse en una luz rosa.

-¿A dónde fue?-pregunto Shippo.

-no puedo sentir el aura del fragmento-les comento Kagome.

-el muy cobarde escapo -se limitó a decir Kira con total indiferencia.

-que decepción-dijo Inuyasha

-¡Kohaku! Me reconoces ¿verdad?-todas las miradas se dirigieron a Sango que tomaba a su hermano por los hombros-¡recuerdas!

-recuerdo-confirmo con tristeza- todo- en ese momento las imágenes volvieron a su cabeza-lo que sucedió ese día. Por eso no puedo estar contigo

-Kohaku

-pero ha pasado tanto tiempo…

-¿Qué puedes hacer solo Kohaku? ¡Solo estarías desperdiciando tu vida!- le advirtió Sango al borde de las lagrimas

-pero…-trato de decir Kohaku,

-es difícil estar con ella- afirmo Kagome acercándose a los hermanos

-Kagome-dijo Sango al verla.

-¿no puedes soportar estar con Sango?-pregunto Kagome mientras Kirara se apegaba a la pierna de Kohaku- nadie puede reemplazarte, Kohaku

-hermana-susurro levemente el niño

-Kohaku-susurro como respuesta Sango, muy triste

-incluso tu no pudiste comprender cuan sola estaba, Miroku- le dijo Shippo sobre su hombro al monje.

-me lo diré a mí mismo. Nadie puede reemplazarme a mí tampoco.

_-"que interesantes son los humos"-_pensó Ryu solo para Kira-"_la hermandad sobrevive pese a todo"_

_-"son su última familia" _–se limitó a decirle mirando sin interés la charla

-_"pero puedo ver como recupero los recuerdos hace mucho"_- le conto después de haver revisado su mente y habérsela mostrado a ella

_-"parece que creía poder derrotar a Naraku el solo"_-dedujo sin darle mucha importancia

_-"que ridículo"_-bufo el dragón

_-"si, pero eso es lo que pensamos todos los que estamos tras el ¿no?_- era justo la realidad, todos querían matar a Naraku por sí mismos, pero ella sentía que era su deber hacerlo, no solo por venganza, sino por algo mucho más grande

_-"la diferencia es que tú me tienes a mi"_- le dijo con cierto tono de superioridad.

Lejos de ahí Naraku y Kuran discutían como parecía haberse vuelto costumbre desde la llegada del joven al Sengoku. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras a acepción por unas cuantas velas sobra una mesa, los dos hombres estaban sentados en dos mullidos sillones uno frente a otro

-tenías razón después de todo-le dijo Naraku al muchacho esperando no subirle los humos.

-sí, pero por desgracia no pudimos utilizar del todo a Hakudoshi-se lamentó el chico.

-al menos ahora sé cómo es ella, y puedo confirmar todo lo que me has estado contando- le dijo con aburrimiento.

-¿aun dudabas de mí?, yo no te traicionare como tus extensiones.

-ya, pero quería estar seguro-se limitó a decirle- ahora solo queda eliminar a los otros traidores-en ese momento fijo su vista en el espejo que Kana dejo sobre la mesa, el cual aún mostraba la imagen de la chica con armadura sin el casco- me sorprende su parecido.

-te dije que era la viva imagen de…

* * *

Ok, ya me gusto dejarlos en sus pensó, como habrán notado el capítulo tiene cierto parentesco con Inuyasha kanketsu-hen(Inuyasha acto final) y si no lo han notado es porque toda vía no lo vieron o ya no se acuerdan, bueno por desgracia es necesario agregar algunas cosas de la serie (aprovecho para decir que su creadora es Rumiko Takahashi y yo solo tomo los personajes prestados) y ya en capítulos posteriores sabrán por qué me vi obligada en hacer esto.

Si se preguntan porque menciono mucho a los hermanos de Kira, se tendrán que acostumbrar, planeo hacer algo con todos los personajes que me he inventado para esto.

Ok, tratare de actualizar más pronto.

Hasta entonces

Bye


	7. El viento de Kagura

**Capítulo7 El viento de Kagura**

Bueno esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar.

* * *

Después de convencer a Kohaku de permanecer un tiempo con Sango decidieron visitar la aldea de exterminadores. Ryu los llevo volando así que en cuestión de minutos llegaron al antiguo hogar de los hermanos.

-estas son las tumbas de nuestro padre y la de los demás- le dijo Sango a Kohaku. Ambos estaban arrodillados frente a las tumbas, mientras colocaban flores sobre ellas- todos ellos descansan en paz. Así que todo está bien, Kohaku

-"_pero no puedo…perdonarme a mí mismo"_- pensaba el chico mientras temblaba de impotencia

"_¿Era demasiado pronto para traerlo aquí?"_-se preguntaba Sango al ver el estado de su hermano.

A la distancia Kira los observaba, a momentos veía la tumba de sus propios familiares, sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar esas imágenes mientras seguía a Inuyasha y los demás _"tengo que dejar de pensar en eso"_ se reprochaba a sí misma "_Naraku, todo esto fue por tu causa_" en su mente había un solo culpable, y una sola presa.

-"iré contigo"- le afirmo Ryu

-tendrás que encogerte- respondió como si fuera obvio.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Inuyasha mirándola desconcertado

-Ryu quiere entrar a la cueva.

-no creo que quepa

Ante ese el dragón escupió una bola de fuego negro sobre sí mismo, cuando el fuego desapareció Ryu tenía la estatura de un lobo adulto.

-los Jigoku no ryu pueden cambiar de forma y tamaño- explico Kira antes que preguntaran. Se limitaron a asentir mientras se adentraban en la caverna.

-esta es la cueva de Midoriko- afirmo Miroku.

-Midoriko- recordó Kira.

-¿conoces la leyenda?-pregunto Kagome.

-sí, Midoriko era una princesa que lucho contra los demonios hace cientos de años. Esto le llevo a su desaparición cuando ella absorbió las almas de los demonios y forzó su alma a salir de su cuerpo la cristalización de su alma provoco la aparición de la perla de los cuatro espíritus- _"en la perla su alma aun lucha contra los demonios, la lucha eterna del bien y el mal"_ se acercaban a la forma cristalizada de los demonios, a la momia "_justo como en mi interior, dos fuerzas opuestas, en medio de una tempestad, y solo en el centro se encuentra la paz"_

-por favor tienen que mirar el agujero en el pecho de Midoriko- Kira dejo sus cavilaciones para fijarse en el lugar señalado, una luz salía del orificio en su pecho.

-está brillando-señalo Shippo

-hay algo dentro de ella-señalo Kagome-Es como una crisálida

-Deja que me asegure- Miroku se acercaba a la momia cuando apareció una barrera- ¡ah aparecido una barrera!

-¡Ah, señor Inuyasha, esto no debe ser buen agüero!

-cierto, significa que alguien quiere algo de esa momia-replico Kira con frialdad

-probablemente debemos irnos de este lugar- pensó Inuyasha cuando sintió un aroma ya conocido en el aire.

Ya estaban de vuelta en la aldea de exterminadores y Kira decidió ir a limpiarse, se acercó a un pequeño rio y humedeció un trapo, se retiraba cada parte de la armadura incluyendo el casco quedando solo en un Kimono corto por arriba de las rodillas sin mangas y de color blanco, era muy sencillo, estaba arrodillada junto a el caudal del agua, empezó por los brazos, luego las piernas y después el tórax, finalmente se limpió la cara, se quedó observando su reflejo en la cristalina agua.

-no soy la misma de antes-susurro, su cabello blanco caía por su espalda, sus rasgos finos y marcados, sus ojos ámbares, del mismo tono que los de su padre.

_-"as crecido mucho"-_le confirmo Ryu detrás de ella- _"no me refiero solo a tu apariencia, tus habilidades también han crecido"_

-pero no es suficiente.

_-"nunca lo es"-_ ella se limitó a asentir, de pronto sintió una gran presencia espiritual.

-esto…ya lo había sentido antes- tomo un Kino grueso y su espada, apenas cubriendo se emprendido la carrera rio arriba seguida por Ryu.

Cuando llego a una cascada se ocultó detrás de un árbol, Ryu puso una barrera para que no los detectaran, en la cascada estaba una mujer de cabello negro y piel blanca, llevaba un kimono interior blanco.

-¡Kikyo!- Inuyasha se acercó a la mujer "_Kikyo, es la sacerdotisa que custodiaba la perla de Shikon"_ pensaba Kira detrás de ese árbol con Ryu junto a ella.

-¿Inuyasha has seguido mi recolector de Almas hasta aquí, verdad?- _"¿recolector de lamas?…ahora que lo pienso, esa mujer no es humana, por lo menos no su cuerpo, esta echo de barro y huesos"_

-Kikyo, ¿Qué están intentando hacer con el alma de Midoriko?- "_así que era su barrera, eh" _

-esto me lo hizo Naraku en el monte Hakurei- explico la mujer mientras re descubría el hombro derecho.

-¡¿no te curaste?!

-durante un tiempos si- explico mientras se acercaba a la orilla en la que estaba Inuyasha- pero la herida se volvió a abrir. Es por eso que tomo el alma de Midoriko- "_ahora entiendo, ella no tiene su alma… por lo menos no completamente, necesita el alma de otros para moverse"_ Ryu parecía afirmar lo que pensaba- tengo que utilizar la única opción que tengo- en ese momento la serpiente casa almas se acercó más a la mujer- de otra forma, este cuerpo no podrá resistir lo suficiente, y se convertirá en lodo y huesos antes de poder derrotar a Naraku. Pero el alma de Midoriko, incluso si es un alma muerta, me ayudara en mi tarea. Midoriko era una princesa que murió asesinada por demonios. Se podría decir que Midoriko y yo compartimos la misma alma-

La serpiente hiso un circulo en torno a la anima, entonces fue lanzada a la mujer, un rayo de luz la cubrió. Kira en ese momento sintió que le era arrancada una de sus _almas "rayos, yo tengo el alma de Midoriko adherida a la mía, y parce que está siendo atraída"_ Ryu aumento la intensidad de la barrera para evitar que le fuera arrancada.

Mientras tanto Kikyo había caído al agua e Inuyasha la había sacado, parece que sus heridas comenzaron a serrarse. El la saco del agua y una vez en tierra la sacerdotisa comenzó a vestirse.

-¿estás bien Kikyo?- pregunto Inuyasha con preocupación- ¿tus heridas no se abrirán de nuevo?

-no lo sé. Es por eso que me debo dar prisa- se agacho para recoger el arco y carjac.

-¿no puedes esperar a que derrote a Naraku?

-no puedes derrotar a Naraku con una espada- la afirmación de la sacerdotisa sorprendió a Inuyasha- escúchame bien, Inuyasha. Para derrotar a Naraku tienes que eliminar todas sus almas. No importa si se destruye el cuerpo una y otra vez. Naraku fue creado a partir de la unión de muchos demonios, los cuales se encerraron dentro de Onigumo. No tiñe un verdadero cuerpo. Y me temo que el fragmento de la esfera, es la única forma de acabar con él. Necesitamos completar la esfera de las cuatro almas, y entonces cuando esté completa, la purificare junto con Naraku.

-no, aún queda otra forma- en ese momento Kira decidió salir de su escondite, Ryu había tomado la precaución de llevarse su armadura, así que estaba vestida adecuadamente.

-Kira- susurro Inuyasha, aún no podía detectar su olor.

-tú debes ser la chica de armadura plateada, o debería decir guerrero de plata- afirmo Kikyo, la chica con armadura se limitó a asentir- ¿a qué te referías con que existe otra forma?

-yo, tengo el suficiente poder como para derrotarlo, no hay necesidad de completar la perla- afirmo.

_-"para que la perla sea completada, entonces Kohaku, deberá de morir"-_pensaba Inuyasha sabiendo lo que representaría para Sango.

-tenemos que purificar la perla junto con Naraku, de esa forma ambos serán destruidos- Kikyo seguía firme en su decisión- no existe otra manera- en ese momento una luz salió de ella, la luz se llevó volando a la sacerdotisa ante la mirada atónita de Inuyasha.

-me voy. Ya sé lo que debo hacer- en ese momento Kohaku también salió de su escondite, mirando a las dos personas frente a el decidido.

-si tu vida está ligada al fragmento entonces arrearlo significaría tu muerte- afirmo Kira indiferente.

-lo sé, pero no le temo a la muerte. Por favor despídanse de todos de mi parte- en ese momento trato de alejarse pero Ryu le interpuso el paso.

-¿Qué sucederá con tu hermana si mueres?- pregunto Kira- ella estaría devastada- su tono era frio e indiferente, pero eso no significaba que no le importara, tenía un sentimiento de empatía hacia él.

-esto es por mi familia, yo hice algo terrible, y esta es la forma de enmendarlo, Kira, esta no es su pelea, yo necesito hacer esto- Ryu se apartó de su camino y el niño corrió lejos.

-espera Kohaku- Inuyasha trato de seguirlo pero una barrera espiritual lo detuvo.

-no voy a morir, voy a derrotar a Naraku-afirmó mientras corría- cuiden a mi hermana por mí.

_-"en eso te equivocas, esta es también mi batalla_"-pensó Kira.

-¿Cómo piensas derrotar a Naraku?- le pregunto Inuyasha a su compañera de viaje.

-tiene razón en que la única forma de eliminarlo es purificar su alma, pero yo también tengo energía espiritual- Inuyasha se le quedo viendo estupefacto- tu confía en mí, se lo que ago.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si no puedo ver tu rostro?- le cuestionó.

-supongo que en eso tienes razón, pero descuida, lo que Naraku me hiso no se lo perdonare, esto es personal- Inuyasha la seguía viendo antes de que ambos emprendieran de vuelta el camino hacia la aldea con los demás seguidos por Ryu.

Una vez llegaron a la frontera de la aldea encontraron a todos los demás esperándolos.

-¿y Kohaku?- pregunto Sango al verlo con ellos.

-él se marchó con Kikyo- le respondió Kira causando la sorpresa en todos.

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso?- pregunto esta vez Miroku.

-Kikyo quiere completar la perla de Shikon y purificar a Naraku con ella- les conto Inuyasha.

-pero si hace eso… la vida de Kohaku- la preocupación inundo a Kagome mientras hablaba, Sango bajo la mirada con dolor e Inuyasha se preocupó por su amiga.

-no le sucederá nada-afirmo Kira, todos incluyendo a Ryu voltearon a verla sorprendidos- yo derrotare a Naraku, no habrá necesidad de completar la perla- lucia muy segura de lo que decía.

-¿Cómo piensas vencerlo?- pregunto Sango, no sabía que pensar sobre lo que decía su amiga.

-solo confía en mí, Sango, tienes mi palabra, mientras yo esté aquí tu hermano no morirá- afirmo segura y consiente de lo que significaba _"después de todo, yo también se lo que siente perder un hermano menor"_ pensaba Kira, recordando a esa persona que no pudo proteger.

-será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha entonces- sugirió Inuyasha- entre más pronto encontramos a Naraku más pronto acabaremos con él.

Todos afirmaron y tras uno minutos más partieron de vuelta al sendero y a su búsqueda de Naraku.

_-"no pensé que te importaría tanto un crio"_- Ryu conversaba con Kira con forme se alejaban de la aldea fortificada.

_-"simplemente me recordó a mi"_

_-"¿empatía?"_

_-"podría decirse"_- se detuvieron de repente cuando sintieron un aroma en el viento.

-es el olor de la sangre de Kagura- afirmo Inuyasha.

-Naraku debió haber descubierto su traición- dijo Sango preocupada. Entonces se subió a Kirara con Miroku y Shippo detrás de sí, Kagome se subió a la espalda de Inuyasha y Kira al lomo de Ryu, al poco corrían y volaban.

-debemos obligarla a unirse a nosotros, no podemos dejar que Kagura…

-me adelantare- les aviso Kira tomando las Riendas de Ryu- nosotros podemos volar el doble de rápido.

-bien, los alcanzaremos cuando podamos- le terrífico Inuyasha, Kira solo asintió mientras tomaban velocidad.

_-"¿ahora porque quieres salvarla?"-_ le pegunto Ryu a Kira.

-ella quiere libertad, eso es algo por lo que nadie debe morir, ni siquiera una extensión-

_-"últimamente eres más amable de lo normal_"

-ha de ser la época.

Se aproximaban más y más para encontrar un campo de flores en el que habían dos figuras, la primera era un hombre con una gran estola de pie frente al a otra, ese era Sesshomaru, y la otra era Kagura arrodillada con unas profundas heridas y veneno brotando de ellas. Parecía que hablaban hasta que notaron su presencia.

-sabía que eras tú- Sesshomaru le revelo sorprendiendo a la mujer

En ese momento Kira y Ryu aterrizaron, la chica salto del dragón para acercarse a ellos.

-Kira- susurro sorprendida Kagura, Sesshomaru observaba a la chica recordando su encuentro y preguntándose qué era lo que hacía ahí.

-Kagura, tal vez no pueda salvarte pero… puedo darte la libertad que anhelas después de tu muerte- le conto para sorpresa de ambos demonios.

-¿Cómo?- susurro Kagura, su momento se acercaba, Kira llevo una mano a su cintura y descolgó un pequeño saco color morado con un hilo dorado que lo mantenía sellado.

-esto es polvo celestial, al rociarlo sobre alguien revela su verdadero ser, y tengo entendido que el tulló es el viento, si te entrego este te convertirás en un espíritu del viento, pero aun así morirás y no podrás renacer- le conto, era mejor que supiera también las consecuencias.

-¿seré libre?- pregunto Kagura era lo único que le importaba.

-sí, libre como el viento- ante esto Kagura asintió mirando por última vez a Sesshomaru. Kira tomo un puñado de los polvos y los soplos sobre Kagura, al instante se pegaron a su cuerpo. Una luz emitió de ella y mientras la luz tomaba intensidad ella sonrió.

-adiós Sesshomaru- susurro para sorpresa de este- espero volver a verte- una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, entonces se transformó en viento, en viento y una pluma, su verdadero ser, una gran corriente de viento envolvió a Kira y Ryu, pero el viento que envolvió a Sesshomaru fue más cálido, casi pudo sentir una mano acariciar su mejilla, en el viento estaba Kagura y ahora era libre.

-espera Sesshomaru- en ese momento Inuyasha y su grupo se acercaron corriendo.

-Inuyasha.

-¿Kagura no sufrió?- pregunto el hanyou a su medio hermano

-estaba sonriendo- se giró levemente a Kira- ¿estas con ellos?- la niña se limitó a asentir una sola vez- no dirás nada sobre lo que viste- ella sabía que se refería a su despedida.

-no, eso solo te concierne a ti- se limitó a decir mientras se acercaba a Ryu. Sesshomaru asiento y se marchó volando sintiendo las carisias del viento en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto Inuyasha confundido.

-Kagura consiguió su libertad, a pesar de todo- los demás asintieron, una corriente de aire les alboroto el cabello, los pétalos en el campo flotaban con la brisa, y el aroma de Kagura estaba en el aire.

-uno de sus poderes ¿he?- supuso Naraku en su castillo, él y Kuran miraban lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-yo diría más bien un artilugio- le partico Kuran sentado un uno de los sillones

-ya ni importa de cualquier manera, Kagura ha muerto y Sesshomaru perdió su espada.

-algo me dice que aun así no se rendirá

-tenemos suficiente tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora hay que continuar con el plan.

* * *

Kagura es uno de mis personajes femeninos favoritos, y no se merecía el final que tubo, también pienso hacer que aparezca más adelante, ahora si me envían Reviews actualizare más pronto.

Mándenme preguntas y opiniones.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Kira Yumiko

**Capítulo 8 Kira Yumiko**

Este capítulo es un poco lento, pero quiero que conozcan mejor a Kira. Voy a ver si los próximos capítulos los hago en primera persona para que Kira los cuente, o en tercera persona.

-Kira ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?- me encuentro en un lugar completamente blanco y una mujer se acerca, su vestido es blanco con adornos en dorado, sus ojos azul celeste, cabello negro atado en un moño por un laso, de piel era pálida pero labios rojos.

-¿Cómo puedo destruir un alma?- pregunto directo al gano, no podía mantener por mucho tiempo la comunicación. La mujer hizo una mueca de horror.

-¿sabes lo que preguntas? Destruir un alma significaría desaparecer a ese ser de la tierra, no muera, se desvanece, no puede reencarnar, ese es el destino más cruel que te puedas imaginar.

-lo se…

-¿entonces porque lo preguntas?

-solo quería saber si se podía destruir un alma maligna purificándola por completo- respondió recordando las palabras de Kikyo.

-si se trata de un ser realmente maligno entonces sí, ¿estas ablando de ese hanyou Naraku?

-sí, una sacerdotisa tiene la intención de purificar el alma de Naraku junto con la perla, de esa forma ambos desaparecerían.

-esa sacerdotisa tiene razón, si purifica la perla cuando la absorba entonces ambos desaparecerán de este mundo.

-¿qué le sucederá al alma de Midoriko que lucha dentro de la perla?

-esa parte de su alma se volverá poder celestial.

-¿pero entonces significa que desaparecerá del mundo?

-sí, pero en un alma rota no se aplican las mismas reglas, si desaparece la otra parte de su alma seguirá existiendo hasta que sane.

-¿debería dejar que lo haga?

-sí, Naraku será destruido, la perla se ira con él y tu recuperaras a tu familia.

-significaría sacrificar al vida de Kohaku.

-¿hablas de ese niño exterminador?

-usted sabe mejor que nadie, la vida de un inocente es un sacrificio que no estoy dispuesta a dar.

-pero ese niño no es un inocente, asesino a su padre y compañeros, estuvo a punto de matar a su hermana, masacro a muchas personas por las ordenes de un demonio.

-estaba poseído, si es perdonado por el rey Shinigami entonces podrá ser salvado.

-primero tiene que perdonarse a sí mismo-en ese punto coloca las manos sobre mis hombros y me miro a los ojos-¿Por qué no deseas que muera?

-su hermana quedaría devastada, y yo sé lo que se siente perder a un hermano.

-lo sé, si estas dispuesta queda otra manera- le mire con aprensión para que continuara- como ya te dijo tu instructora, la otra solución es encerrar a Naraku en la nada, su forma vagara por la eternidad en ese limbo y tu recuperas lo perdido sin que se sacrifique otra vida.

-¿Qué tal si llegara a fallar?

-entonces solo queda reunir todo tu poder y destruir un alma con poder infernal, pero eso significa dar tu vida

-no hay nada que me ate al mundo terrenal, solo tengo a Ryu.

-¿segura? Aun te quedan personas por quienes luchar y proteger.

-después de lo que hice no creo que puedan perdonarme.

-primero debes perdonarte tu-todo a nuestro alrededor se empezó a desvanecer, como si despertara de un sueño- recuerda que toda vida tiene el mismo valor. Buena suerte, mi pequeña niña arquera.

-gracias reina Sora- me despedí mientras la veía marcharse.

Abrí los ojos, la luz molesto un poco después de mantenerlos serrados por casi 20 minutos, Ryu está detrás de mí acurrucado, pero savia que no dormía, me levante había estado en posición de loto todo el tiempo de la meditación. Mire alrededor, estaba en un prado, el pasto y las flores se agitaban por la brisa, había árboles alrededor, más adelante visualice las figuras de Miroku, Sango, la anciana Kaede y Shippo.

Reí de mi misma, hace mucho que no visitaba la aldea en mushiato y resulta que ahora mismo estoy aquí esperando a que Kagome termine de hacer… lo que sea que haga en su época, de todas maneras no tengo prisa, hace mucho que no descansaba tan tranquila, creo que me lo merezco.

Me deje caer de espaldas sobre la suave hierva, el olor a paso húmedo y hojas inundaba mi olfato, cerca de mi cabeza hay una flor…y recuero a Mei, hace mucho que no pienso en mi prima, suspiro mientras miro las nubes ya casi es media tarde, ayer por la mañana después del encuentro con Sesshomaru y la muerte de Kagura; Kagome exigió volver a su época.

FLASH BACK

-por favor Inuyasha

-no, ya te dije que no tenemos tiempo para tus exámenes- le remilgo este.

-solo serán tres días

-¿porque quieres volver? hace poco que te fuiste.

-pero los exámenes finales están cerca y ni hablar de la solicitud para la prepa

-¿prepa?

-¡tengo que continuar con mis estudios!

-¡¿qué es más importante?! ¡¿Tus estudios o encontrar a Naraku?!- por un momento pensé que iba a decir: tus estudios o yo, pero claro debió de ser producto de mi hiperactiva imaginación. Al estar tan distraída no escuche la respuesta de Kagome, pero debió de ser "siéntate" porque Inuyasha tenía la cara pegada al piso.

-Kira- cuando escuche mi nombre voltee a ver a Kagome- ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-¿A dónde?- me distraje a mitad de la conversación.

-a la región de Mushiato- contesto Miroku.

-sería bueno descansar un poco antes de seguir a Naraku- sugirió Sango, creo tratando de convérsenme.

-ya les dije que no hay tiempo- Inuyasha despego la cara del suelo finalmente.

-siéntate- era divertido verlos pelear.

-por mí no hay problema, siempre que no sea por mucho y no tenga que quedarme en una aldea humana

-solo será por tres días- me confirmo Kagome con ojos brillosos, creo que Inuyasha hacía gestos de "no", era increíble al confianza que todos habían tomado.

-entonces por mi está bien, no me importaría descansar un poco- Kagome hiso gestos de celebración mientras reía para mis adentros.

-ves Inuyasha, no te aria mal aprender un poco de Kira- ese era Shippo con un aire de madures.

-¡cállate enano!- le grito Inuyasha mientras lo agarraba y estiraba de sus cachetes.

-¡Ay!, ¡Kagome ayúdame!

-Inuyasha no trates así a Shippo, siéntate- me pareció que Ryu también reía para sus adentros.

Fin del FLASH BACK

Después de eso emprendieron el camino a la aldea de la anciana sacerdotisa, detesto estar cerca de tantos humanos, así que la primera noche Ryu y yo nos quedamos a las afueras de la aldea.

FLASH BACK

Un asentamiento humano se erguía a nuestros pies, las casas estaban en desorden, los aldeanos iban de aquí para allá, pude ver a un par de gatos en un tejado y un perro persiguiendo a un niño. Las plantaciones de cultivos estaban recién cosechadas, todo ese ambiente rustico… me parcia una de las cosas más aburridas del mundo. Siempre me describí como una mujer de aventuras, detesto estar encerrada, el más lujoso palacio es solo una enorme prisión, prefiero el aroma a hojas secas, el lodo, las aventuras de un viaje, dormir bajo las estrellas; en el bosque esta mi libertad.

-iremos a ver a la anciana Kaede, ¿nos quieres a acompañar?- pregunto Kagome, como siempre amable.

-no creo que sea bien recibida en una aldea-respondí con ironía.

-bueno… ¿ves esa cabaña por allá?- Kagome me señalo una casita rustica cerca de un templo casi en el límite de la aldea- esa es la casa de la anciana Kaede, iremos allá, en caso de que quieras venir.

-me lo pensare- me gire para tomar un camino diferente, quería explorar un poco el bosque- suerte con… lo que sea que vayas a hacer- pude sentir las miradas de sorpresa a mi espalda, así que me gire para ver qué era lo que pasaba- ¿Qué?- pregunte ligeramente altanera.

-nada, es solo que tu no acostumbras decir esas cosa- me informo Miroku, Ryu tenía razón, últimamente era más amable de lo usual.

-no juzgue sin conocer monje Miroku- respondí, pero por alguna razón no soné para nada altanera, es más asta soné amable y creo que sonreí. Decidí marcharme- estaré en el bosque en caso que me necesiten- esa era mi despedida, creo que Inuyasha dijo "para nada" y Kagome lo sentó, esos dos eran muy divertidos.

Me adentre en el bosque y por alguna razón me sentí atraída por un gran árbol con una cicatriz en el centro, me acerque a tocarlo y delicadamente pase mi mano por la cicatriz, en la parte superior de esta había un pequeño oyó del tamaño de mi dedo, parecía echo por una flecha.

-ese es el árbol sagrado- al instante me gire para encontrarme con una mujer anciana, su cabello era canoso y tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, llevaba vestiduras de una sacerdotisa y un arco, bajo el brazo sostenía una canasta con hierbas medicinales.

-¿tú eres la sacerdotisa de esa aldea? ¿La… señora Kaede?

-así es, y tú eres la chica con armadura plateada, ese debe ser un Jigoku no ryu- ella era muy perspicaz.

-sí, pero la mayoría me llama Kira o Yumiko, y a él lo llaman Ryu- nos presente bajando de la raíz.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto alerta a un ataque mío o de Ryu.

-acompaño a un Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku, estoy con ellos desde hace un tiempo- conté en lugar de soltar un muy buen "que te importa" o "nada de tu incumbencia"

-ah, si estas con ellos entonces supongo que no atacaras la aldea- dedujo, aunque me sentí ofendida por ello.

-aun si estuviera sola no atacaría su… pequeña aldea- por un momento iba a decir miserable, creo que lo altanera, remilgosa y presuntuosa es de nacimiento.

-por supuesto- aun así no confiaba en mí - me parece que mirabas mucho ese árbol, ¿puedo saber por qué?

-simplemente me sentí atraída por su energía, dijo que era el árbol sagrado ¿no?- ¿qué ocurría con migo? Hablaba con esa anciana como si fuera alguien muy importante.

-así es, tiene una gran historia dentro de si- está bien ya se había ganado mi atención- en realidad uno de tus compañeros Inuyasha la vivió en carne propia.

-ump- esperaba que continuara con el relato, podía sentir que Ryu también tenía curiosidad. Escuche unos pasos rápidos en nuestra dirección y detecte el aroma de Kagome y los demás.

-hola anciana Kaede- saludo Kagome con emoción, pude ver una sonrisa en la mujer.

-hola Kagome- saludo ella- ¿conocen a esta chica?- hiso un gesto con la cabeza en mi dirección, me parece que me tomo como mentirosa, eso me molesto más.

-sí, está viajando con nosotros desde hace varios días-respondió Miroku.

-ya veo, supongo que ya que están aquí Kagome desea volver a su época.

-sí, el resto incluyendo a Kira y Ru nos quedaremos aquí por unos días- esa era Sango.

-ya veo- volteo a mirarme- ¿te quedaras en la aldea?- me pregunto, supongo que teme por la seguridad de los aldeanos "ase bien en desconfiar de nosotros" pensó Ryu solo para mí.

-no, Ryu y yo nos quedaremos en el bosque- esa vez conseguí que mi tono fuera seco.

-puedes dormir en mi cabaña si así lo deseas- me sorprendió su amabilidad- también esas invitada a comer algo, ambos lo están- esta estupefacta, como podía un humano invitar a un desconocido a su casa.

-me lo pensare.

Después de eso Kagome se marchó por el pozo y los demás fueron a la casa de la sacerdotisa a comer algo.

-te avisaremos cuando esté lista la comida- me aviso Shippo.

-gracias- creo que lo sorprendí ¿acaso no podía dejar de ser amable? el zorrito se alejó en dirección a la casa, yo me tire en el pasto para observar las nubes, pude escuchar como Ryu reducía su tamaño al de una pantera, al poco se quedó dormido.

Me quede observando las nubes por un largo rato pensando en las musarañas hasta que Sango nos llamó para comer, Ryu se encogió hasta ser del tamaño de un gato bebe, lo tome en brazos y me dirigí a la cabaña.

Era una pequeña casita de un solo piso y con una planta elevada, me senté junto a Sango con Ryu en el regazo, pude notar su mirada de curiosidad hacia el pequeño dragón.

-Ryu puede cambiar de forma o tamaño a su antojo- explique antes que preguntara- cuando lo hace la silla de montar y demás cosas se quedan en su forma normal.

-¿forma normal?- pregunto algo confundida.

-su verdadera forma es la de un dragón del tamaño de una montaña, obviamente no puede ir por ahí así, sus transformaciones son solo una… pantalla, así que la silla se queda detrás de la pantalla.

-ah, es algo increíble- Ryu se sintió alagado, me paso un plato con arroz, la comida se llevó casi en silencio, pero era agradable, la mayoría eran comentarios sueltos de alguna u otra persona.

Después de la comida me dirigí de vuelta al bosque, la anciana me advirtió que Ryu debía de permanecer alejado de la vista de los lugareños para no asustarlos, practique unos cuantos movimientos con la espada, me pareció que Miroku andaba en la aldea, Sango lo seguía a la distancia, Shippo estaba con Kirara también en la aldea, Inuyasha descansaba en las ramas del árbol sagrado y la anciana Kaede estaba recogiendo plantas cerca, Ryu tenía la forma de un lobo negro con ojos azules, dormía cerca de mí.

-¿quieres saber la historia del árbol sagrado?- pregunto la anciana acercándose a mi pequeño lugar de entrenamiento, Ryu levanto una oreja prestando atención a la conversación.

-no creo que a Inuyasha le guste que divulgues sus historias- siempre he respetado la vida privada de otros.

-no creo que le importe- respondió mientras se sentaba, la imite estando frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas.

-la escucho entonces- ella tomo aire y empezó el relato, no solo sobre la historia amorosa de Inuyasha, sino también sobre el nacimiento de Naraku, me pareció inquietantemente familiar, escuche el relato callada, cuando termino pregunto que me parecía.

-es inquietante la forma en que se creó Naraku- respondí sin saber que decir realmente. Ella asintió, después de un poco regreso a la aldea, ya era el ocaso, me recosté para observar cómo los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban la tierra tiñendo todo de un hermoso color rojo y naranja. Pude ver la figura de Sango acercándose.

-te traje un cobertor.

-gracias- respondí mientras lo tomaba, ambas sabíamos que no es necesario, era su forma de decir que no se olvidaron de mí.

Cuando se marchó me quite mi armadura y la puse a un lado, Ryu me ocultaba con su cuerpo, me recosté sobre la manta mirando las estrellas hasta que caí dormida, no flato mucho para que la pesadilla iniciara de nuevo.

Fin del FLASH BACK

Suspire con aburrimiento, esa mañana le ayude a la anciana Kaede a buscar hierbas medicinales mientras Ryu vigilaba desde arriba de los árboles, la mayoría de las plantas estaban en el bosque y como es obvio la anciana sacerdotisa no podía caminar mucho, la sorprendí cuando descubrió que conozco la mayoría de las plantas que mencionaba.

Después de eso le ayude con la comida, parecía que no podía dejar de ser amable no importa cuanto lo intente.

Otro suspiro abandono mis labios, el casco empezaba a molestar. Hace poco descubrí que me siento vulnerable sin la armadura, el llevarla tanto tiempo hace que la sienta parte de mí, no quiero sentirme vulnerable así que trato de quitarla por lo menos unas horas, pero sé que no puedo, por lo menos no el casco, si lo hiciera entonces descubrirían quien es mi padre, eso será un problema. ¿Cómo puedo explicar que…?

-"se acerca un humano"- aviso Ryu era la anciana Kaede, parece que estoy distraída.

-¿no te incomoda llevar siempre tu armadura?- pregunto Shippo, el pequeño venía detrás de ella.

-no, me acostumbre a llevarla puesta- respondí mientras me sentaba.

El resto de la tarde la pase hablando con Shippo, la sacerdotisa fue a encargarse de unos heridos así que me dejo como niñera del pequeño. Estuvo hablando sobre las aventuras que tuvieron antes que yo apareciera, me enseño unos trucos y cuando Inuyasha salto dentro del pozo explico que él estaba enamorado de Kagome, pero era muy tonto para decirlo.

También explico el triángulo amoroso de Inuyasha/Kagome/Kikyo y los problemas que causaba la indecisión de Inuyasha.

-no entiendo por qué los adultos se complican la vida- declaro mientras suspiraba- Inuyasha debería e dejar a Kikyo en el pasado y hacerle caso a Kagome.

-sí, pero no es tan sencillo olvidar a tu primer amor- dos nombres me vinieron a la cabeza Zeet y… Kuran.

-¿tú te has enamorado alguna vez?- pregunto con inocencia, pero me sorprendió.

-si- me miro esperando a que continuara- fue cuando tenía 13 años, era un demonio lobo que es un amigo de la infancia, cuando cumplí 17 iba a decirle lo que sentía por él, pero resulto que estaba por casase con alguien de su misma especie, me dolió, alguien más me consoló en ese tiempo, pero también me enamore de él.

-el amor es complicado- suspiro mientras lo decía.

-sí, es muy complicado, pero vale la pena sentirlo- no me podía creer, yo estaba hablando sobre mi fracaso amoroso con un niño, hasta hace poco no me importaba el amor, desde que descubrí mi deber como Guerrero de Plata me concentre en entrenar y olvide mis sentimientos, todo con tal de apartar lo que hería, pero me enamore perdidamente del maldito de Kuran.

-también es complicada la relación entre Sango y Miroku, ambos se aman pero Miroku es un mujeriego y siempre lastima a Sango.

-sí, algunos hombres son así, pero descuida algún día entenderás.

-los adultos siempre dicen eso- cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había anochecido, lo mande devuelta a la aldea. Me quede dormida y como siempre la misma pesadilla apareció, pero una vos resonó en mi cabeza _"te amo Kira ¿tú me amas a mí?"_ ese era Kuran, antes de traicionarme para revivir al maldito de su padre Naraku.

Al día siguiente por la tarde ya había regresado Kagome, inmediatamente partimos en busca de Naraku, pero no podía evitar pensar en Zeet, en Kuran, en la historia que me había contado la anciana Kaede sobre Inuyasha, en lo que me dijo Shippod el amor, y en mi estúpida respuesta "es complicado, pero vale la pena sentirlo" ¿enserio valía la pena? Después que la traición sentía que no lo valía.

No me di cuenta cuando Shippo termino en el suelo con una hoja de árbol con el número 77 grabado en ella.

-¡¿un demonio?!-pregunto asustada Kagome

-¡por allí!- declaro Inuyasha, de inmediato emprendimos la marcha en dirección del ataque, pude sentir una presencia a mi espalda.

_-"sucede algo"_

_-"creí sentir… debieron ser mis nervios"-_ Ryu miro hacia donde yo lo hacía.

_-"últimamente has estado distraída, deberías aclarar tu mente"_- sin decir nada más seguíamos a los demás hasta un hospedaje, la estancia se levantaba sobre un piso de rocas y era de color rojo con paredes blancas, el techo era café y parecía ser lujosa, me recordó a una prisión.

-¡tenemos invitados!- las puertas se abrieron a aparecieron unas chicas de 16 o 17 años con Kimonos de varios colores y el pelo recogido en unos moños, pero lo que llamo mi atención fueron las hojas de árbol sobre sus cabezas- ¡se quedan esta noche!

-quedémonos esta noche- declaro Miroku, Sango se molestó y parecía gruñir, a Ryu le causo gracia eso.

-exterminar demonios- supuso Kagome.

-estoy seguro que no es por eso- negó Inuyasha con cara de cansado.

Ryu se trasformó en un gato para entrar a la casa sin llamar la atención, lo cargué en brazos, dentro de la estancia la chicas rodearon a Miroku, parecía agradarle y Sango se estaba molestando.

-¿hechizos?- pregunto Kagome cuando unos papeles cayeron del techo, las chicas los tomaron y podrá jurar que sus ojos se rasgaron, estaban emocionadas mientras decían que subían de rango. Repentinamente se transformaron en zorros y desaparecieron por la ventana.

_-"me parece que estamos en medio de un examen de ascenso a demonio para kitsunes_"- declaro Ryu, esas eran malas noticias, recuerdo cuando Riku presento ese examen, tuve que pasar la más ridícula noche de mi vida aguantando sus payasadas, los trucos de mi amigo eran fantásticos y me asusto por lo menos 3 veces en toda la noche, pero los demás dejaban mucho que desear.

Hasta que Kagome lo menciono no había notado la desaparición de Shippo.

-te ayudare a buscar- declare mientras ella Inuyasha, Ryu y yo salíamos de la casa- Ryu y yo iremos por nuestro lado.

-gracias Kira.

Salí en busca de Shippo al bosque con un Ryu pequeño sobre mi hombro, no paso mucho para que Kagome me avisara que iba a regresar a la casa, me pregunto si quería ir con ellos, obviamente le dije que no, detestaba esa clase de evaluaciones para Kitsunes, buscaría a Shippo un rato más y después me bañaría en la cascada cerca de ahí.

-está bien, trata de regresar de vuelta a la casa, si

-descuida, tal vez te vea al amanecer- ella asintió y entro a la posada con Inuyasha.

_-"¿no quieres dormir bajo techo?"-_ Ryu salto de mi hombro y creció hasta adoptar el tamaño de una pantera.

-no en una casa Kitsune- respondí cansada, una cabeza de ogro apareció a mi derecha, basto un golpe para alejar al zorro, así me pase casi toda la noche, alejando zorros demonios mientras trataba de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me reuní con Inuyasha y Kagome, al parecer un demonio había absorbido el viento cortante de Inuyasha, y no podían encontrar a Shippo, Ruy tenía el tamaño de una iguana y permanecía sobre mi hombro derecho, ninguno de los dos detectábamos un presencia extremadamente poderosa.

Repentina mente un enorme letrero con la leyenda: "Inuyasha es un idiota". De inmediato soltó un juramento lanzo un viento cortante, para nuestra sorpresa el ataque no toco los árboles, sino que paso por encima de ellos, como si hubiera sido atraído, me concentre en ese punto, pude detectar un ¿mapache anciano?

-otra vez absorbió la energía demoniaca- Kagome sonaba preocupada, si supiera que solo era un mapache anciano disfrazado de niña con una espada demoniaca.

-¡es muy obvio donde están!- declaro antes de levantar y luego dejar caer la espada, pero nada salió de ella.

-¡el viento cortante no funciono!

-debieron de absorber toda la energía demoniaca de la espada- sugerí indiferente, ¡volví a ser yo!- si destruyes la espada que lo absorbió seguramente recuperaras la energía.

-Inuyasha… ¿Cómo se siente?- en ese momento apareció Shippo acompañado por una niña de 13 años con un Kimono azul con decorados de hojas arriba de las rodillas, unas botas también azules y unas muñequeras y obi del mismo color, su cabello negro iba peinado en una coleta, sus ojos eran rojos, ese es el mapache anciano disfrazado de niña, sostenía una espada que brillaba de verde.

"nadie nunca desconfía de un niño" recordé lo que me había dicho Riku cuando le pregunte porque siempre tomaba esa forma.

-¡Shippo desgraciado!- hasta ese momento nunca había visto el lado malo de Shippo

-¡estoy peleando por justicia! ¡Estoy ayudando a Mujina por justicia!-declaro el pequeño zorro.

_-"¿cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta de que solo es un viejo mapache?"_- pregunto Ryu de la misma forma que lo hace mi hermano cuando lee un libro de misterios.

_-"debió de enamorarse de ella"_

-retrocede Shippo- declaro la "niña" mientras se ponía en guardia- voy a probar la energía demoniaca absorbida por este hibrido- unos rayos de luz envolvieron la espada.

-¡Kagome! Aléjate de aquí- le pidió, la sacerdotisa sintió fervientemente mientras retrocedía unos pasos, yo me quede donde estaba del lado derecho de Inuyasha, ¿Qué daño podía hacer un mapache viejo?

-¡viento cortante!- exclamo el mapache disfrazado lanzando el ataque.

-¡Inuyasha!- grito Shippo cuando el ataque lo golpeo, pero pude ver perfectamente como ponía la espada frente así absorbiendo el ataque, Ryu creo un campo de fuerza alrededor mío.

-que increíble fuerza. Ese hibrido no pudo haber sobrevivido- declaro el mapache. El ataque destrozo algunos árboles, pero nadie salió herido.

-¡¿Por qué?! Pensé que solo ibas a absorber la energía demoniaca de Tesseiga- Shippo se veía arrepentido, me dieron ganas de decirle que su amigo simplemente había absorbido el ataque y saltado hacia atrás.

-yo no prometí tal cosa- declaro muy tranquilo-además, dos guerreros fuertes serian demasiados... cuando se conquiste el mundo.

-entonces deberás de matarme a mí- declare llamando su atención- yo soy tan fuerte como Inuyasha.

-tú no tienes presencia demoniaca o espiritual, eres solo un humano con armadura- declaro.

-eso se debe a que yo no muestro mi presencia si no lo deseo, no dudes de mis habilidades.

-bien entonces… muere- levanto la espada y de misma forma que antes me ataco, Ryu creo una barrera a mi alrededor para protegerme, pero al final no fue necesario pues Inuyasha apareció justo frente a mí, clavo la espada en la tierra y absorbió el ataque.

-no era necesario, su viento cortante no me aria daño

-lo sé, pero te la debía- Shippo y el mapache nos miraban sorprendidos, o más bien a Inuyasha, ninguno de los dos se esperaba que estuviera vivo.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Estas vivo!- exclamo Shippo con emoción.

-tu... ¿Cómo sobreviviste al Viento Cortante?

-tal vez eres muy débil- declare con total indiferencia, ella me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas otra vez?- pregunto Inuyasha con vos altanera.

-como quieras… ¡viento cortante!- por tercera vez ataco con la técnica robada.

-tu balanceo es demasiado lento y el viento esta practicante gateando- le explico con tranquilidad observando como el patético ataque se acercaba. En el último minuto clavo la espada en la tierra y la energía lo rodeo, la espada como las otras veces absorbió el ataque- ¡no puedo decir cuanta energía absorben esas cosas, pero el portador no tiene habilidad!

-ya lo dije antes, eres débil- declare mirando al mapache disfrazado mientras Ryu asentía en mi hombro.

En ese momento hiso algo muy desesperado, tomo a Shippo por la ropa y le puso la espada cerca del cuello.

-hibrido… dame la espada del demonio, si valoras su vida.

-¿para que quieras la Tenseiga?- pregunto Kagome.

-ya lo había dicho, para conquistar el mundo-declaro con una sonrisa sádica.

-pero… tu habías dicho que era para vengar a tu padre- declaro Shippo aun amenazado por la espada.

_-"Ah, así que era por eso que la ayudo"-_ Ryu sonó como si hubiera resuelto uno de los más grandes misterios de la vida.

-mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo… por comida envenenada- declaro para sorpresa de todos.

-vaya… al fin muestras tus verdaderos colores- Inuyasha salto y le dio un golpe en la mera cara desasiendo su disfraz, al instante apareció un mapache anciano muy gordo con ropa del mismo color que la chica, me alegraba saber que Inuyasha también se había dado cuenta.

-¡has desecho mi disfraz!- declaro el demonio sobándose la mejilla roja

-¡cállate! ¡Olías a vejestorio desde el principio, carbón!- Shippo se arrodillo y puso una de las caras más graciosas que he visto en mi vida.

_-"vejestorio… ya veo… cuando pensé que olía a su padre, era el"-_ Ryu mostro los pensamientos del zorro, dela risa contenida pensé que se caería de mi hombro

-oye, ¿Qué quieres hacer Shippo?- le pregunto Inuyasha al pequeño.

-ya ni siquiera me importa- parecía demasiado decaído, y Ryu aumento las carcajadas internas hasta que se calló de la risa… era alguien de humor negro.

-bueno- Inuyasha se preparó para el ataque.

-¡tonto! Dakki ha absorbido toda la energía demoniaca de tu espada- Inuyasha de un solo golpe partió la espada, el mapache abrió los ojos de sobre manera y parece que se le cayó la mandíbula.

-¡piérdete!- de una sola patada lo mando a volar.

-¡lo siento mucho!- esas eran sus últimas palabras mientras se alejaba por el cielo, en ese punto Ryu se partía de la risa.

-la energía demoniaca está regresando- Kagome y yo nos acercamos a Inuyasha mientras absorbía la energía.

-Tesseiga también puede absorber energía demoniaca- nos explicó, Kagome boteo a ver a Ryu con preocupación.

-Kira ¿Qué les sucede a Ryu?- pregunto contraída mirando como el pequeño dragón se retorcía de la risa en el sueño- bueno reía en mi cabeza, pues los demás solo veían como Ryu se mecía sobre su lomo de un lado a otro abriendo su pequeño hocico del que brotaban unos extraños sonidos.

-solo está riendo- respondí con desinterés- es su manera de reírse, pero dentro de poco se repondrá.

-¿sabes qué es esto y para qué sirve?- pregunto Inuyasha, en la palma de su mano sostenía unos pequeños rombos de color verde, tome uno entre el pulgar y el índice para observarlo mejor.

-sí, son escamas de dragón, las escamas son muy resistentes y se son forjadas correctamente pueden absorber energía demoniaca- explique, sentí un peso extra en el hombro derecho, Ryu había parado de reír.

_-"no es tan fácil conseguirlas, muy pocos pueden derrotar un dragón y son menos los que renuncian a este botín"_- explico Ryu a todos.

-¿sabes quién forjo la espada?- pregunto Inuyasha con curiosidad. No le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a la vos de Ryu.

_-"no, pero supongo que quieres algo así para tu espada"_

-sí, seria de mucha ayuda tenerlo- respondió seguir mirando al dragón sobre mi hombro.

_-"deberías de preguntarle a un herrero, pero ten cuidado, el que forjo la espada supongo debe ser muy fuerte, aunque esta solo sea una copia"_

-no hay tiempo que perder, iré a ver al anciano Totosai, el herrero que forjo mi espada- declaro.

-lo siento Inuyasha- se disculpó Shippo tímido.

-olvídalo Shippo, no pasó nada- de un rápido golpe le dejo un enorme chichón al zorro, Ryu volvió a caer de la risa.

-pero no hay relación entre lo que dices y haces- suspiro Kagome mientras tomaba al niño en brazos.

No falto mucho para emprender el camino de vuelta con los demás.

Lejos de ellos tres figuras con armadura corrían por el bosque esquivando árboles y ramas buscando a cierta chica con la armadura plateada.

Los hombres corrían sin dejar rastro alguno, se movían como sombras entre el bosque, sin olor o presencia, solo tenían en mente encontrar a Kira.

Parece que estoy emocionada porque ya se acerca la gran revelación (cuando descubren quien es Kira debajo del casco) con suerte será en el próximo capítulo, créanme, es algo que no se imaginaban, muy pronto sabrán porque tantos misterios y secretos.

¡Gracias por leer!

Bye


	9. Debajo del casco

**Capítulo 9 Debajo del casco**

Los sorprenderé con esto, hoy se sabrá todo

* * *

Cuando regresaron con Sango y Miroku la mansión de los zorros ya había desaparecido.

-es porque el examen ya termino, no tienen necesidad de seguir conservándola- esplique. Inuyasha decidió marchar a buscar al herrero Totosai, yo decidí ir con él, Ryu iría el doble de rápido que Kirara, en poco tiempo estábamos volando en dirección al volcán, la guarida del herrero.

-Inuyasha, ¿Quién es la joven que te acompaña?- pregunto el viejito tan pronto aterrizamos.

-me llamo Kira Yumiko, él es Ryu un Jigoku no ryu, yo soy un guerrero de plata- nos presente.

-es lo que veo- pude notar como miraba mi cintura, donde portaba la espada conocida como Colmillo celeste o Teku no Kiba el arma blanca que se trasforma en un arco y espada- bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha?- pregunto con forme entraba a una calavera de pez que tenía la función de una casa.

-¿sabes algo sobre la espada demoniaca Dakki?- pregunto Inuyasha al anciano, tan pronto entramos a su casa, él estaba analizando la espada.

-eh… alguna cosa si he escuchado- respondió algo distraído el anciano.

-a ver- golpeo la punta de la espada con un martillo, unos rayos azules salieron de ella hasta que finalmente se transformó en una especie de hoja, una escama de dragón, pero parecía ser un dragón con forma humana pues las de Ryu eran muy diferentes.

-ya entiendo esta es la famosa Dakki- supuso Mioga llegando y chupando sangre de la nariz de Inuyasha.

-sin embargo, parece que es un auténtico fracaso- supuso el herrero

-¿fracaso? ¡Ella pudo absorber la energía de Tessaiga!- repuso Inuyasha con cara de incrédulo.

_-"pero no permanentemente"_- le recordó Ryu sobre mi hombro, al instante las miradas se clavaron en el- además que el viento cortante era muy débil y fue fácil de cortar por tu espada"

-¿un prototipo?- pregunte con los ojos clavados en él.

_-"podría decirse así, además no creo que alguien renunciaría a una espada capas de absorber los ataque de otras, imagínate que pudiera absorber hasta que solo quedara esa espada como la más poderosa de todas"_

-su portador podría conquistar el mundo- supuse sin darle mucha importancia.

-mmm, en algo tienes razón, no hay muchos guerreros dispuestos a renunciar a un arma como esa- Totosai confirmó las sospechas de Ryu, al parecer Mioga ya le había hablado de él.

-si Tessaiga tuviera el poder de absorber toda la energía del enemigo, cuando tuviera que enfrentarme a Naraku y Moryomaru…

-déjalo estar- Totosai interrumpió a Inuyasha- tendrás que enfrentarte a Dakki. Si llega a absorber toda su energía, la Tessaiga regresaría a su forma inicial de espada antigua, y nunca podrá regresar a la normalidad, Inuyasha, ¿estás listo para esto?- al parecer sus palabras le llegaron profundo pues se quedó un momento mirando al vacío, dudando.

-no lograras nada si dudas- le confesé para su sorpresa- si quieres enfrentarte a Dakki tendrás que estar seguro de ti mismo y de tus habilidades- esa fueron las palabras que me dijo mi hermano antes que yo luchara contra Seichan, y fue lo mismo que le dijo mi padre.

Inuyasha se me quedo viendo por unos momentos, finalmente solo asintió y se paró de donde estaba, tras una rápida despedida nos marchamos los tres del volcán, Mioga se fue con nosotros, aun puedo notar la duda en Inuyasha

Volamos hasta encontrarnos con Kagome y los demás, después Mioga nos guio a la aldea donde reside Toushuu, el herrero que forjo la espada Dakki, al parecer es un humano.

_-"si es un humano entonces lo más probable es que sea corrompido por la espada"- _supuso Ryu solo para mí.

_-"si tiene un corazón indomable entonces podrá manejarlo y será un enemigo fuerte para Inuyasha"_

_-"no todos los humanos son como los que tu conocen, algunos son tan débiles que un espíritu maligno puede con ellos"_- entonces se tensó por completo- _"detecto la presencia de un dragón con forma humana, tiene una presencia muy fuerte"_

-¿en qué dirección?- en ese momento me di cuenta que Ryu lo dijo para todos.

_-"en la dirección por la que vamos"_

-entonces tenemos que apresurarnos- Kagome subió a Ryu junto con Inuyasha y yo, Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban a lomos de Kirara.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la aldea y pudimos ver a un yokai dragón de pelo azul con la piel verde, tenía unas hombreras y peto verdes, su cara tiene rasgos de reptil, tiene ojos de serpiente rojos y un escudo también verde, estaba atacando la aldea y buscando a nuestro sujeto.

-¡Viento Cortante!- exclamo Inuyasha cuando desmonto a Ryu y ataco al demonio. Barrio cono todo a su paso reduciendo la cabaña a escombros y desapareciendo a yokai.

-"_me recuerda a ti cuando apenas empezabas a entrenar con Teku no Kiva"_

-lo conseguiste- le pregunto Kagome con Shippo en su hombro, Inuyasha seguía en pose de pelea, Ryu y yo nos mantuvimos alerta.

-por supuesto que no- repuso Inuyasha.

-amo Inuyasha, aquel hombre forjo la Toushuu- le informo Mioga, el humano al que se refería tenía un ojo y la cabeza cubierta por un trapo morado, sus vestidura consistía en un pantalón azul y un hanori blanco con rectángulos azules, cargaba lo que parecía ser una espada como si su vida dependiera de ello.- Hay rumores de que había falsificado la Dakki con escamas de dragón- continuo la vieja pulga saltando sobre su hombro.

-por lo tanto la que hemos visto era falsa- supuso Shippo.

-debieron robársela a el- supuso Kagome preocupada por el hombre.

-pero para un hombre común el poder construir una espada como esa…- Miroku no pudo terminar lo que decía.

-chicos, ¡cuidado!- aleto el hombre con medio rostro tapado- ¡Ryuujin no está muerto!- y como para confirmar sus palabras el dragón yokai se levantó echando a volar los escombros de la cabaña, se pudo en guardia listo para luchar.

-es duro tal y como lo esperaba- Inuyasha poso a Tessaiga sobre su hombro de derecho mientras una mirada segura aparecía ante tales palabras.

-¡manténgase atrás Toushuu-dono!- Miroku corrió a proteger a la hombre tras su espalda seguido por los demás, yo permanecí cerca de Inuyasha en caso de que necesitara mi ayuda.

-¡deje que nosotros nos ocupemos de esto!- repuso Sango una vez alcanzo al monje.

_-"¿te quedaras aquí?"-_ me pregunto Ryu mirando atento al yokai.

_-"sí, ve con ellos, cúbrelos con un campo de energía si lo ves necesario"-_ Ryu me miro como si estuviese loca_-"te recuerdo que ya e derriba a enemigos más grandes que tu"_

_-"yo te ayude en por lo menos 3"_

_-"solo intervendré si lo veo necesario, esta es su batalla"_

_-"no su batalla es con la espada Dakki, esto es solo el entremés; pero será como tú quieras"-_ se marchó y se puso detrás de Toushuu, en posición defensiva.

-¿te quedas aquí?- Inuyasha mantenía su vista en el oponente.

-sí, solo intervendré si la cosa se pone difícil, esta es tu batalla- pude ver cómo me lanzaba una mirada rápida y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro "mira y aprende del mejor entonces" no sé porque las palabras de mi padre me venían a la mente.

-¿van a proteger a Toushuu? Los aplastare junto con el- afirmo mirando hacia Ryu, supongo que no le provocaba miedo combatir contra un dragón.

-¡inténtalo si puedes!- le grito Inuyasha antes de lanzarse en un ataque precipitado cuando bajo la espada el tal Ryuujin levanto el escudo parando el ataque.

-por supuesto- repuso mientras lanzaba a Inuyasha haciendo fuerza sobre la espada con el escudo.

-¡maldito!- tan pronto toco el suelo se levantó otra vez preparando un nuevo ataque- ¡Viento Cortante!

-"voluntad le sobra"- susurro Ryu mientras el ataque del viento envolvía a Ryuujin.

-no va a funcionar- repuso con burla, el ataque solo lo rodeo si provocarle siquiera cosquillas.

-¡desgraciado!- otra vez intento el ataque, pero este se limitó a extender el escudo.

-no importa las veces que lo intentes, tus ataque no funcionaran- se burló el yokai, el ataque fue absorbido por el escudo, justo como pasaría si atacaran a Ryu con esa técnica- ¡mi escudo es invencible! Cuantos más ataques recibe más poderoso se vuelve- afirmo mientras una energía roja y negra cubría el escudo, energía demoniaca, y una fuerte sin duda.

-¡¿qué te parece esto?! ¡Viento Cortante!- salto para atacarlo desde arriba pero el yokai solo tuvo que levantar el escudo para repeler el ataque.

-no me harás ni un rasguño- de repente el suelo se agrieto a sus pes provocando un especie de mini terremoto justo debajo de él.

-¡voy a destruir ese escudo!- descendió de nuevo sobre el escudo lanzando rayos de luz cuando los metales chocaron.

-¡idiota! ¿Crees que vas a destruir mi escudo con un ataque de ese nivel?- lo arrojo de nuevo al suelo- ¡Ahora, voy a devolverte todos los ataques!

-su energía demoniaca está aumentando…- aviso Miroku lo obvio mientras el escudo cambiaba del verde al rojo.

-¡va a atacar!- grito Sango

-¡Inuyasha, huye!- grito esta vez Kagome asustada-¡Kira has algo!- escuche como rogo. Pero algo en la mirada de Inuyasha me decía que eso era parte de su plan, consiguió tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para retirar la mano de la empuñadura de Teku no Kiva, pero no lo tanto como para dejar de estar alerta.

-¿huir? No voy a huir ¡estaba esperando esto!- una energía negra y roja broto de la espada, Inuyasha se lanzó al ataque con la espada en alto- ¡Bakuryuuha!- grito mientras bajaba la espada, unos torbellinos salieron de esta envolviendo el ataque del oponente y regresándolo con más intensidad. Cuando el yokai trato de repelerlo como las veces anteriores los tornados quebraron el escudo y arrojaron al yokai al suelo, una nube de polvo broto tras el espectáculo.

-¡lo consiguió!- Grito Shippo contento

-ya entiendo… estaba esperando a que el enemigo atacara con todo su poder para usar el Bakuryuuha- Mioga saltaba feliz en el hombro derecho de Kagome.

_-"una táctica muy interesante y eficaz"- _afirmo Ryu no solo para mí.

-no, seguramente fue casualidad- repuso Shippo con cara de obviedad. Aunque a mi parecer eso estaba planeando desde un principio, tal y como decía Ryu.

-Desgraciado- maldijo el dragón verde tragando polvo, hiso una extraña mueca al ser atravesado po un espada, que no fue Tessaiga.

-Tú…

-Ya tengo…- el tal Toushuu atravesó al yokai con la espada Dakki reducido al ser a polvo y energía demoniaca- ¡yo tengo el poder de Ryuujin!- la espada se tornó verde con pequeños rombos que simbolizaban escamas en uno de sus filos- ¡con esto, la Dakki ya está completa!- exclamo feliz empuñando la espada con una mirada de lunático. Una corriente de aire revelo el lado cubierto de su cara, parecía como si esa parte fuera la piel de un dragón verde.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante esto.

_-"parece que el plato fuerte ya llego"- _supuso Ryu

-esta es mi preciada espada, no pienso entregársela a nadie- una energía maligna roja curia la espada mientras el humano hablaba- también me gusta tu espada, el espíritu de Dakki desea esa espada- miro a Teku no Kiva con ojos maliciosos al igual que lo hacía con Tessaiga- descuida niña, la tuya también servirá.

Eso no es posible, mi armadura debe de ocultar mi olor, presencia y energía, provoca el mismo efecto en mi espada, necesitaría desenfundar la espada para que la notara… un momento… cuando pensé que Inuyasha seria derrotado, desenfunde levemente la espada, ¿eso sería lo suficiente para ser detectada?

-sus espadas fortalecerán a Dakki.

-solo tiene que matarlo amo Inuyasha- repuso Mioga- ¿no es así de fácil?

-viejo Mioga- suspiro Kagome

- hemos venido aquí para robar el poder de Dakki. Si su portador es un hombre débil será sencillo- ¿por qué no lo averiguas tú?

-continua como siempre- repuso Shippo.

-renuncia a esa espada. No es algo que un humano como tú pueda utilizar- le pidió Inuyasha al hombre tratando de permanecer tranquilo.

-tiene razón, si no te alejas de ella serás consumido por su energía demoniaca- afirme estando alerta, en sus ojos se veían las ansias de poder.

-¡eso no lo sabremos si no lo probamos!- en un acto precipitado e inconsciente ataco a Inuyasha.

-idiota…- desenfundo la espada con un rápido movimiento parando el ataque. El humano tenía fuerza, sus arremetidas eran constantes causándoles problemas a Inuyasha para pararlos, sin embargo este era más ágil y fuerte.

-está presionando a Inuyasha…- supuso Sango sabiendo lo que planeaba, era cierto, podía sentir que en cada choque Dakki absorbía un poco del poder de Tessaiga.

-¿Toushuu es realmente humano?- pregunto Miroku.

-no, está siendo poseído por el espíritu de Daiki- conteste completamente alerta, si esto continua así Tessaiga podría perder toda su energía en tan pocos golpes, o poseerá completamente a su portador transformándolo en un yokai.

-¡por supuesto que soy humano!- contesto Tousshuu- ¡justamente porque soy un humano es por lo que quiero una espada poderosa!- grito sin dejar de atacar a mi compañero cada vez más rápido- ¡es por eso que quería forjar una espada de gran poder!- esto me huele a recuerdo- he probado cientos de tipo de espadas. Aprendí que podía utilizar la energía demoniaca para fortalecer las espadas. Camine por los campos de batalla… reuniendo espadas que estuvieran llenas de odio y sangre. Y aquella vez…

Al parecer Ryujin lo encontró y le dijo que su alma le pertenecía, y el muy soquete en vez de reusarse se ofreció a forjara a Daikki, Ryu tenía razón, los humanos son débiles.

_-"te lo dije"_

-así es como nació Dakki- el choque de energía aumento su intensidad, Inuyasha salto hacia atrás para ganar distancia a la vez que maldecía- Mientras luchamos Dakki está absorbiendo el poder demoniaco de Tessaiga- revelo aquello que ya savia desde un principio, una energía maligna la cubría por completo.

-¡Tessaiga tiene una grieta!- exclamo Kagome.

Unas escamas de dragón recubrían las manos del herrero, está siendo devorado por Dakki

-¡no seas terco, simplemente abandona esa espada!- exclamo Inuyasha.

-¡nunca!- en ese momento corrió para hacer otro ataque con la suficiente fuerza para partir a Tessaiga. No tengo idea de porqué, pero salte para interponerme entre ambos y de un solo movimiento desenfunde a Teku no Kiva chocándola con Daiki, podía sentir sus energías chocando.

-eres un completo imbécil, no te has dado cuenta que esa espada te está devorando- aplicando fuerza lo aleje de mi- si querías una espada fuerte, primero tenía que ser fuerte tú, no importa el arma, lo que importa es quien la empuñe- mis sentidos estaban divididos, podía sentir la frustración de Inuyasha tras de mí.

-eso no es verdad, yo soy el dueño de Dakki- exclamo mientras venía a por mí, concentrando energía espiritual en la espada repelí el ataque, el pareció trastabillar sorprendido por ello- Dakki quiere tu poder.

-no lo tendrá- convertí la espada en un arco y lance una flecha sagrada, se clavó en su hombro con fuerza- esta no es mi batalla- Inuyasha me veía sorprendido- ten cuidado, puedo sentir las escasas energías de Tessaiga, si es cuarteada otra vez la perderás para siempre.

-lo se… ¿Por qué interviniste?

-ese choque te hubiera costado la espada- entonces Toushuu volvió al ataque, yo salte hacia a tras esquivando la espada. Aterrice de pie detrás de Inuyasha enfundando a Teku no Kiva- tienes que proteger la espada, y confiar en tus habilidades- se hiso el silencio tras lo que dije, de dos saltos más aumente la distancia.

-bien, vamos Tessaiga- una energía cubrió la espada, parecía el viento cortante.

-tiene un poder demoniaco enorme… ¡Dakki quiere ese poder!- sus manos y antebrazos se recubriesen por completo de escamas, no hay vuelta atrás- ¡Prueba el poder de Dakki!

-¡vamos allá, Tessaiga!-ambos se lanzaron al ataque con sus espadas en alto. Inuyasha consiguió derribarlo sin micho esfuerzo.

-el viento está protegiendo a Inuyasha- repuso Kagome sorprendida.

-Tessaiga repele los ataques cuando una espada le ataca- explico Mioga- No hay vuelta atrás.

_-"Kira tenía razón la energía demoniaca de Tessaiga está en descenso, solo tengo un golpe más… no hay vuelta atrás, aun cuando ella vuelva a intervenir… tengo que derrotar a Dakki, y confiar en mis habilidades, Tessaiga… ¡lo haremos juntos!"_

- ¡¿una barrera de viento?! Pero no hay manera de derrotarte sin acercarse- una gran viento salía de Tessaiga, pero eso también le costaba energía demoniaca, si no lo derrota- ¡debes saberlo mejor que nadie!- aun con la flecha en el hombro se lanzó contra Inuyasha, Dakki aumento sus energías, era ahora o nunca. Ante las miradas estupefactas de todos, el humano realizo un viento cortante mientras que Inuyasha lo repelió con el Bakuryuuha.

Los torbellinos envolvieron el viento cortante y atacaron a Tousshuu con una fuerza sorprendente. Pero no fue suficiente, las energías se fusionaron incrementando el poder de Dakki y recubriendo por completo al herrero de escamas verdes.

-¡He absorbido el poder de tu espada!- rugió, pero pude notar como Dakki se agrieto… ¡no soporta su propio poder! La energía de Tessaiga debe ser demasiada para la espada, entonces significa que si la lleno por completo la energía se desbordara y Dakki será quebrada… pero si intervengo… no Inuyasha debe de ser quien la acabe, yo no puedo intervenir.

Miroku y Sango también se dieron cuenta de esto, pero…

-¡Tessaiga!- Inuyasha estaba mirando una espada vieja y oxidada.

-¡la transformación de Tessaiga ha desaparecido!- exclamo Kagome, ¿eso significa que jamás podrá transformarse?

-lo que dijo Toutousai se ha cumplido…- chillo Mioga

-¿este es el final?- pregunto Shippo asustado.

-Sango

-si- Miroku, Sango y Kirara se preparaban para combatir, Ryu extendió la cola impidiéndoles el paso.

_-"si intervienen… entonces Tessaiga se quedara así para siempre… Inuyasha debe ser quien acabe con Dakki"-_ explico mi compañero calmado.

-pero si no hacemos nada Inuyasha podría…

-"debemos de tomar ese riesgo"- Ryu interrumpió a Kagome mientras me lanzaba una mirada cargada de advertencia.

-él tiene razón, esta pelea es mía y de Tessaiga

-¡idiota! ¡Ahora que Tessaiga ha muerto también se convertirá en energía para Dakki!- soltó el herrero.

-Toushuu, Tessaiga y yo somos sólo uno… ¡Mientras yo viva, Tessaiga no va a morir!- Inuyasha se arrojó con la espada oxidada contra su enemigo

-¡entonces vete al infierno!-Tousshuu también corrió a atacarlo. Las espadas chocaron, sus portadores trataban de romper a la otra. La batalla se inclinaba hacia Toushuu. Puedo ver como Dakki absorbe las energías de Tessaiga, son demasiadas y no podrá resistirlo, entonces una energía maligna sale desde dentro del humano convertido en yokai- la fuerza es tal que se desploma mientras se desvanece poco a poco convirtiéndose en energía demoniaca.

Solo quedo su brazo, la espada se asirio a él, como si intentara absolverlo.

-¡Inuyasha!- grito Kagome acercándose a su amigo, Ryu se encogió y subió a mi hombro.

-Dakki se unió completamente con la mano de Toushuu

-fue para salvarse a sí misma- explique, todas sus miradas se clavaron en mi- la energía que absorbía de Tessaiga era demasiado para ella, de haber obtenido un poco más se hubiera quebrado, para salvarse guardo parte de la energía en Toushsu…- asesinado por tu propia arma…. peor a un su creación, es una muerte realmente penosa. Ryu estaba de acuerdo con migo ante esto, y parece que Inuyasha pensaba igual.

Entonces repentinamente Dakki se quebró, liberando todo el poder contenido y entregándole a Tessaiga un nuevo ataque.

-lo consiguió amo Inuyasha. La Tessaiga Ryuurin- ese era Mioga saltando al hombro de su amo- siempre creí en usted.

-mentiroso- lo aventó a volar- gracias Kira.

-¿gracias porque?- estaba sorprendida, no lo ayude en nada.

-por tus palabras, tenías razón, desde un principio podía contra él, pero me faltaba decisión, además creo que tú y Ryu fueron los únicos que confiaron en mí.

-no hay porque, lamento haber interferido- sonreí ligeramente, me había ganado su confianza en tan poco tiempo.

_-"odio interrumpir tan bello momento…. Pero me temo que tu amigo Koga está en problema"_

-él no es mi amigo- declaro Inuyasha, pero un par de demonios lobos aparecieron corriendo a la distancia en hacia el norte.

-hay tres fragmentos con ellos ¡no, son cuatro!- exclamo Kagome.

-¿todavía hay más fragmento aparte de los de Koga?- pregunto Shippo sobre Kirara

-no, todos los tiene Naraku- respondió Miroku pensativo.

-esto es una trampa, si Naraku dejo ir dos de sus fragmentos quiere decir que tiene un plan- explique.

-vamos- sugirió Miroku, Ryu creció hasta tomar su tamaño "normal" subí a el de un solo salto mientras Inuyasha cargaba a Kagome; Sango, Shippo y Miroku subieron a Kirara, en poco avanzábamos por la noche a toda velocidad.

Ryu descendió cobre los demonios lobos tomando uno en cada zarpa delantera, los yokai chillaron al verse atrapados.

-¡tranquilos!- les grito Kagome, los dos miraron hacia ella diciendo "señora Kagome"- Kira y Ryu están con nosotros, vamos a ayudar a Koga.

-¿tú eres la chica de armadura plateada?- me preguntaron al mismo tiempo tratando de verme.

-sí, me llamo Kira Yumiko, y él es Ryu- respondí mirando al frente, estaban las figuras de Moryomaru, Koga y un niño al parecer los dos últimos estaban atrapados por Moryomaru, tan pronto los alcanzamos Ryu soltó a la carga e Inuyasha ataco con un viento cortante.

Sango fue a salvar a una niña lobo que estaba siendo retenida por Moryomaru, la puso a salvo con Kirara

-¡¿cara de perro, que haces aquí?!- pregunto Koga mientras yo tenía un deja vu.

-Moryomaru, ya has absorbido alguna cosa extraña de nuevo ¿verdad?- por su parte Inuyasha lo ignoro y se dirigió a su enemigo.

-¡Inuyasha, este escudo es más fuerte! ¡No importa la cantidad de veces que me ataques, no podrás dañar mi corazón!- exclamo la creación de Naraku, ahora tenía una gran coraza sobre su pecho y hombros.

-¡he vencido a muchos que hablaban de esa manera!- le grito Inuyasha preparando su espada- ¡Kongo souha!- ataco con unos diamantes con forma de lanza. Pero estos solo se clavaron sobre la coraza de Moryomaru.

-¡sin duda no me hace nada el Kongo Souha!- absorbió el ataque.

-¿Qué estás haciendo idiota?- pregunto Koga molesto

-¿u tu que estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate pronto!- demasiado lento, Moryomaru ataco a Koga atrapándolo con el brazo que tenía el ataque.

-el fragmento de Koga está siendo controlado por la voluntad de Midoriko- explico Kagome.

-encárgate de Moryomaru- desenfundo a Teku no Kiva mientras se lo digo a Inuyasha- yo salvare a Koga- Inuyasha asintió preparando el ataque.

-saca a ese lobo sarnoso de ahí- Salto con todas mis fuerzas, hoy es luna llena, y soy más fuerte que antes.

Me colocó encima de la extremidad de Moryomaru, este trato de derribarme atacando con unas extrañas extremidades salidas desde su espalda, las que me con el fuego infernal, y luego di vueltas provocando energía demoniaca en Teku no Kiva, corte su brazo y caí de frente a él. Por otro lado Inuyasha ataco directo a Moryomaru con su nuevo ataque, pero parecía tener problemas para controlarlo. Salió despedido, Kagome corrió a socorrerlo mientras Ryu los cubría con un escudo.

-estoy bien- susurro.

-desgraciado, absorbiste mi poder demoniaco- libere rápidamente a Koga rompiendo el diamante con mi espada.

-Inuyasha está llegando al límite. El poder de Moryomaru es enorme- afirmo Miroku.

-¡si sigue así terminara devorado por Toushuu!- grito Shippo sobre el hombro del monje.

-Inuyasha, ¿podrías atacar con el Kongo Souel lo más cerca que puedas de donde tiene el fragmento?- pregunto Kagome mientras sacaba su arco.

-¿puedes verlo?

-el fragmento está en su hombro, no creo que mi flecha llegue- cargo una flecha y la disparo, pero no sucedió nada.

-es inútil- susurro, Inuyasha salto Moryomaru lo ataco son los diamantes que aún tenía sobre su coraza, aun así él consiguió atacarlo justo en donde se clavó la flecha liberando una gran energía demoniaca y expulsando a Inuyasha, al ver el ataque Koga y yo saltamos para guardar distancia.

-¿ya te puedes mover lobo sarnoso?- pregunto Inuyasha una vez los dos estuvimos junto a el

-sí, de alguna manera- respondió Koga- tu eres la chica de armadura plateada- era un afirmación, pero de cualquier forma asentí.

-no tendré piedad si te metes en mi camino, vamos Kira.

-lo mismo digo perrucho- los tres saltamos al frente, parecía que ambos hombres querían lucirse… otro deja vu. Con las goraishi de Koga, el Ryuurin de Inuyasha y mi Teku no Kiva le asentamos un fuerte golpe a Moryomaru.

-mierda, esto no debería de pasar- maldijo la extensión.

-hagámoslo de nuevo, ataquemos el mismo lugar de nuevo y dejen que yo me ocupe del resto- sugirió Koga para molestia de Inuyasha que le dejo un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-desgraciado, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

-eres muy molesto- otro deja vu, los dos hombres comenzaron a gruñirse.

-sepárense- hago lo mismo que en casa con Zeet y Kenay- él tiene razón, el goraishi llegara más profundo que nuestras espadas.

-¿no puedes lanzar una flecha?- era claro que Inuyasha no quería trabajar en conjunto con Koga.

-en estos momentos no- respondí, nadie debía saber mi secreto. Ya sin rezongar los tres atacamos de nuevo, el ataque aumento de intensidad, pero Tessaiga absorbió la energía y parecía arder.

-desgraciado- exclamo el portador de Tessaiga lanzándose al ataque, la energía demoniaca aumento su intensidad mandándolo a volar, Tessaiga callo a unos metros del des transformada.

-¡cara de perro!- me pregunto si fue verdadera preocupación lo que salió de Koga.

-Koga, puedo abrirte camino con mi espada, si golpeas justo donde lo haga yo podrás acabarlo- pareció dudar, pero no se desistió, Moryomaru aún no se había movido, era debido a Ryu.

Rápidamente salte sobre el hundiendo mi espada inundada de energía demoniaca en su coraza, pario abrirse un poco, empujando con los pies salí disparada aterrizando de pie frente a Inuyasha, casi al mismo tiempo en que deje a Moryomaru Koga lo ataco son sus garras. Hubo mucho poder demoniaco y Ryu tuvo que poner un escudo alrededor de los humanos para que no los dañara dejando escapar a la extensión.

-Inuyasha aguanta, me dirigí donde estaba Kagome, Koga también llego con él, podría jurar que estaba preocupado.

De pronto sentí el olor de Naraku tras de mi per un presencia diferente, mantuve mi espada en guardia apuntándole al hombre de traje morado y lila, ojos rojos y cabello negro atado en un cola, portaba una espada y llevaba en la mano un lirio blanco.

-¿quién eres tú?- le pregunte con tono altanero alerta a un ataque.

-soy Byakuya. El mago de las ilusiones- responde- la Ryuurin Tessaiga es increíble. Como era de esperarse de la espada que hizo daño a Moryomaru, y tu supongo eres Kira Taisho, la guerrea de plata- me sorprendí ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?- ah yo sé mucho acerca de ti.

-eres una extensión de Naraku- afirme, podía sentir la mirada de todos al escuchar mi apellido.

-sí, sin embargo no estoy aquí por ti, si no para observar a Inuyasha, un golpe más y hubiera sido derrotado.

-yo no dejaría que eso pasara- respondí con burla- ahora pelea- el soltó una risita.

-definitivamente te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero yo solo estoy aquí para observar- entonces toma una especie de origami con la forma de un pájaro y se aleja volando.

-Kira- volteo a ver a Kagome interrogante-¿a qué se refería con eso?

-la espada de Inuyasha estaba absorbiendo la energía demoniaca, otro golpe más y….

-no a eso, te llamo Taisho- recordó Sango.

-¿Y eso que…?

-el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se llamaba Inumaru Taisho- concordó Miroku- o Inu no Taisho.

-¿tienes algo… que ver con mi padre?-pregunto Inuyasha despertando.

-no, mi nombre es Kira Yumiko, soy un guerrero de plata y jamás he visto a tu padre- respondo convencible a pesar de los nervios- tenemos que tratar tus heridas.

A pesar de las quejas Inuyasha se sube a Ryu y marchamos a un claro para curarlo, Koga y los demás lobos se marcharon por su lado sin decir nada más.

_-"tienes que tener más cuidado"-_ me avisa Ryu antes de irse por unas hiervas medicinales con el aspecto de un aldeano.

-iré por agua- aviso antes de tomar una cuba y dirigirme a un pequeño rio, estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no lo pensé dos veces antes de quitarme el casco, era una hermosa noche de luna llena.

-esa chica tiene algo que ver con mi padre estoy seguro- susurro Inuyasha, él se marcha siguiendo su rastro, nadie se había percatado de ello por alguna razón le llega un aroma idéntico al de Sesshomaru.

La luna llena iluminando la imagen de la chica con armadura plateada quien descansaba en un claro observando la luna, al acercase Inuyasha encontró gran parecido con Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha avanzo sorprendido hacia ella. Cuando Kira noto su presencia ya o había vuelta atrás.

-¿quién eres tú?-pregunta Inuyasha a la misteriosa chica de armadura plateada quien por fin se había quitado su casco revelando así un cabello plateado, ojos ámbares y unas marcas moradas en las mejillas.

-Kira- respondo nerviosa, ya me había visto sin casco, y noto mi parecido con su hermano.

-no me refiero a ello- responde tajante, ya no hay escapatoria- ¿Kira quién eres en realidad?

Suspiro, tengo que decir la verdad.

-me llamo Kira… Yumiko… Taisho- no puedo evitar decir mi nombre completo, esos ojos ámbares son idénticos a los de mi padre- y soy…- no sé cómo continuar ¿Cómo puedo decirle que él es mi…?

-Inuyasha- esa es Kagome, salvada por la campana, me coloco el casco.

-por favor no digas nada, es un secreto- el solo asiente ambos vamos con Kagome. Pasamos la noche sin inconvenientes tan pronto Ryu vuelve, pero sé que esto no se quedara así, el no descansara hasta averiguar quién soy yo.

-¿y si esta con ellos?- pregunta una figura con armadura sin aminorar el paso al hombre delante

-entonces tenemos que decírselos- contesto el que guiaba a los otros dos guerreros.

-esto se pondrá interesante- suspiro la última esquivando un árbol cuando su líder cambio de dirección. Habían buscado a su hermanita desde ayer por la noche, evitando al grupo de Inuyasha.

Pero ahora cambiaron de dirección, buscando a Inuyasha y averiguar si Kira decidió ir con él. Si no era así entonces buscarían a Sesshomaru.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo de Inuyasha continúo su camino, tenían que averiguar porque Tessaiga lastimo a su portador, pero había algo que molestaba a dos personas. La identidad de Kira que al parecer tenía algo que ver con Sesshomaru, Kagome pensaba en ello mientras observaba como la luz del sol se reflejaba en la armadura plateada.

_-"es muy fuerte, seguro derrotara a Naraku"_-desvió levemente la mirada a Inuyasha que caminaba frente a todo el grupo con las manos metidas en las mangas del hanory daba el aspecto que también pensaba _"Inuyasha dice que ha de ser un pariente de Sesshomaru, ¿Qué clase de…?"_ antes que terminara sus cavilaciones mentales unos rayos azules surcaron el cielo en dirección a Kira, ella al notarlos salto en el último instante para esquivarlos y desenfundo la espada mientras un nombre cruzaba su mente _"Daisuke"_ sabía exactamente quién era, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación, hoy se sabría todo.

-¿pero qué es eso?-pregunto Miroku observando el lugar del que habían salido los rayos, Inuyasha agudizo sus sentidos, en el bosque podía identificar a tres personas, las mismas que estaban buscando a Kira desde que llegaron.

Mas rayos surcaron el cielo en pos de la chica de armadura, ella los esquivaba y desviaba hacia donde habían salido, no solo sabía quién era su atacante sino que también quienes eran los que lo acompañaban.

-tendrás hacer algo mejor Daisuke- dijo para hacer burla, los demás la miraban sorprendidos pues conocía a su atacante.

Justo cuando termino de decirlo una figura también con armadura y casco salió de entre los árboles y empezó a atacar a Kira, con su espada lanzo unas esferas de energía, Kira las esquivo y respondió con los aros de fuego que el partió por la mitad sorprendiendo a los espectadores, hasta ahora nadie había hecho eso, comenzó arremetidas y estocadas contra Kira, ella las esquivaba o las detenía así como también soltaba las suyas, en un momento ella salto y al estar en el cielo desato el fuego infernal, el tal Daisuke creo un tornado que lo disolvió y salto para estar a la misma altura, comenzaron una serie de ataques y maniobras para tirar al otro, Kira tenía la desventaja pues no podía levitar pero al parecer el otro si, lo más extraño era que Ryu estaba muy tranquilo.

Pero en un momento en el que Kira no protegió su costado derecho Daisuke la golpeo justo ahí, se oyó un sonido metálico al chocar y por la fuerza del impacto Kira termino en el suelo recostada con los brazos y piernas extendidos, trato de incorporarse pero tenía una espada a escasos centímetros de su cuello lo que la hiso recostarse en el pasto para ganar distancia, eso era increíble, por primera vez desde que la conocían había sido derrotada.

-muerta-se limitó a decir su atacante indiferente, como si haberla derrotado no le importara.

-fue un descuido- respondió molesta, detestaba cuando su primo la ponía en esa posición tan humillante.

-un descuido que te costó la vida- ella bufo en respuesta, odiaba que le dieran lecciones, Daisuke sonrió divertido le encantaba fastidiarla, pero los juegos se acabaron, enfundo la espada y sin dejar de sonreír le ofreció una mano a Kira, que acepto para levantarse enfundando también su espada, esa batalla los dejo boquiabiertos, parecía que sus fuerzas eran muy parejas. Antes que algo más pasara dos figuras con armadura se acercaron a ellos saltando y se posicionaron detrás de Daisuke.

-lo vez Tyson te dije que estaría bien-hablo uno de ellos, su armadura tenia picos en el peto y no lo cubría por completo dejado ver un traje negro.

-no sería la primera vez que te equivocas Kenay-le respondió el otra cuya armadura era muy parecida a la del tal Kenay.

-o vamos, ha resistido peores, nunca muere.

-Tyson, Kenay me alegro de volver a verlos-les dijo Kira, de verdad estaba feliz al ver a sus hermanos y a su primo.

-sí, sí, seguro te alegras de ver a tu hermano preferido-dijo con cierto tono altivo.

-presumido-respondió Tyson finiendo una tos.

-vamos- ordeno Sesshomaru a sus tres acompañantes, al instante estos se pusieron en marcha.

-quédense con ellos- le grito Koga a sus camaradas señalando a los niños, Ayame lo encontró esa misma mañana, ambos lobos salieron disparados siguiendo el olor de Inuyasha.

Algo grande estaba por pasar, y ambos lobos al igual que Sesshomaru eran llamados a ese mismo punto. Llegaron al poco sorprendidos por lo que encontraron en ese claro.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-pregunto finalmente Koga

-¿no les has dicho nada?-pregunto Tyson estupefacto.

-…- Kira desarrollo un repentino interés por la punta de sus botas, esto empeoraría antes de mejorar _"rayos, debí de ser más cuidadosa, solo anoche Inuyasha me vio con mi aspecto de demonio y ahora me vera como hanyou, esto está mal" _se atormentaba sabiendo los resultados de sus acciones.

-¿has viajado con ellos y no saben nada?-Kira negó levente con la cabeza-esto cambia todo-susurro Dasuke rehaciendo sus planes, ahora tendrían que decirles la verdad que era menos creíble que la mentira más ridícula.

-¿Qué tanto saben?-pregunto Kenay en dirección a Inuyasha y los demás.

-primero dinos ¡quienes rayos son!-exclamo el hanyou harto de tanto misterio.

-peor que tratar con Kenay-dijo Tyson en vos baja a lo que Dasuke dio un asentimiento con la cabeza u una especie de unjum

-oye te oí-exclamo el otro ofendido olvidando la situación en la que estaban.

-tendremos que modificar los planes-dijo finalmente Dasuke mientras se quitaba el casco inmediatamente seguido por los otros dos, lo que vieron fue lo más increíble de sus vidas, en el claro estaba un muchacho idéntico a Sesshomaru, marcas inuyokai, cabello blanco, la única diferencia eran sus ojos, de un color ámbar más oscuro y expresivo, los otros dos eran como Inuyasha solo que tenían una línea roja en cada mejilla como las que tenía al transformarse y en lugar de las orejas caninas eran unas puntiagudas parecidas a las de Sesshomaru, eso los dejo a todos sin aliento.

-quítate el casco-ordeno Daisuke a Kira.

Suspire, ya era tarde, me quite el casco como lo había ordenado Daisuke dejando mi secreto al descubierto. Tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, no podía ocultarlo de por vida.

Sentí las miradas de todos, veían un punto arriba de mi cabeza… observaban sorprendidos unas orejas idénticas a las de Inuyasha… mi padre.

Así es mi padre es Inuyasha… mi tío es Sesshomaru… y mi abuelo Inumaru Taisho… mi nombre no es Yumiko… ese es un apodo mi verdadero nombre… es Kira Taisho.

* * *

¡SORPRESA!

Siempre he querido saber cómo serán los hijos de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y los demás, así que por eso escribí esto. Espero que les guste, pronto saldrán los demás, los hijos de Sesshomaru, de Miroku y Sango, de Koga y Ayame etc.

Tal vez tenían sus suposiciones respecto a Kira… pero aún quedan preguntas sin resolver como: ¿Por qué seta en el pasado? ¿Cómo es que siendo una cuarta parte yokai tenga tanto poder? Y muchas otras que se aran ustedes.

Envíen sus comentarios y subiré el próximo capítulo llamado "conociendo a la familia" créanme esto se pone interesante.

¡Gracias por leer!  
¡Y por los comentarios!

Bye


	10. Conociendo a la familia

**Capítulo 10 Conociendo a la familia**

Bueno aquí esta lo que prometí, es así como me imagino a sus hijos, aunque claro es solo lo superficial, además de que no son exactamente iguales a sus padres.

Disfruten del capitulo

* * *

-¿Quién eres?-fue Inuyasha el primero en romper el silencio que se había creado después que los 4 chicos se quitaron el casco.

-tenemos compañía-dijo Tyson a Daisuke, él estaba a su lado derecho y Kenay al izquierdo-son algunos saimiosho, ¿los elimino?

-su amo ya se ha enterado de todo-afirmo el chico tan parecido a Sesshomaru fijando la vista en algún punto del bosque.

-si no es que Kuran se lo conto-concordó Tyson mirando el mismo punto que su primo

-de seguro ese idiota no sabe nada -afirmo Kenay con cierta actitud altanera-aun así no creo que a los demás les agrade recibirlos.

-¿vinieron todos?-pregunto Kira sorprendida por lo que eso implicaba.

-pues claro, ¿creías que te dejaríamos sola? ¡Lo hubieras arruinado todo!- exclamo Kenay con tono burlón.

-tu confianza en mí me anima hermano-gruño Kira entre dientes, ¿Qué acaso no podía confiar en sus habilidades por una vez en la vida?

-en fin, el punto es que vinimos a asegurarnos que no lo arruines -Kenay hablaba con toda la altanería del mundo, nadie pensó que podría haber alguien más confiado que Inuyasha-como siempre lo haces- lo último lo soltó entre dientes a lo que Tyson respondió con una pequeña sonrisa burlona- así que deberías estar agradecida.

-no necesito de su ayuda- le respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos molesta

-será mejor terminar "esto" en otro "lugar"- les comento Daisuke haciendo énfasis en esas palabras- Tyson podrías…

Antes de que siquiera lo dijera el chico ya había salido disparado en la dirección que observaba tan fijamente desde hace varios minutos, entre los arboles aparecieron destellos de luz. Al poco regreso el chico entre saltos para volver a la posición anterior.

-solo eran 10-le comento a su hermano y su primo- pero supongo que nos está viendo por el espejo de Kana así que…

Tyson no pudo terminar pues Inuyasha arto de todo decidió llamar su atención de la mejor manera que savia: realizo un viento cortante. AL parecer Daisuke no presto atención a ese pero Kenay lato frente al ataque y lo desvió al cielo, se levantó una columna de humo, el chico sostenía unas espada en posición de defensa mirando a Inuyasha y calculando las muchas formas de derribarlo sin lastimarlo, evaluando el peligro que representaban lo demás en caso de una confrontación.

-¡SIENTATE!- le grito Kagome al portador de colmillo de acero.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto tan pronto pudo despegar la cabeza del piso, Koga y Sesshomaru lo miraban con una especie de burla, Ayame, Rin, Sango y Shippo sorprendidos, mientras que Daisuke, Kira y Tyson con total desinterés, Kenay seguía con su estrategia de ataque-defensa.

-¿Qué tal si lastimabas a Kira?-pregunto la sacerdotisa, la verdad es que todo ese asunto le provocaba un extraña sensación, pero en los últimos días empezó a querer a Kira.

-¿No ves que esos sujetos son unos completos desconocidos? No sabíamos cómo era Kira sin el casco hasta hoy y aparecen unos sujetos raros idénticos a Sesshomaru que…

En ese momento Daisuke había soltado unas carcajadas provocando la sorpresa en todos los que no lo conocían, mientras Kenay enfundaba la espada y miraba a su primo entre preocupado y divertido, Tyson estaba seguro que haría una de sus crueles bromas antes de contarles la verdad. Kira cada vez estaba más acongojada, sentía que esto era un grave error.

-está bien si lo pones así es perfectamente entendible tu reacción- hablo Daisuke tan pronto logro tranquilizarse- veras ellos tres son tus hijos-soltó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo como si hablara del clima. Provocando que más de una mandíbula callera con sorpresa y una especie de desmallo anime en Kagome.

-es increíble tu indiferencia Daisuke- comento Kenay con una cara de póker.

-al mal paso darle prisa-se limitó a responder con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

-¿con…con quién?-pregunto finalmente Kagome rezando por que no fuera con…

-con Kikyo-respondió Daisuke indiferente provocando el dolor en la sacerdotisa, dolor que rápidamente se tornó en ira hacia Inuyasha.

-¡espera Kagome no es lo que!….-no pudo terminar, pues en ese momento recibía la maldición de los mil y un siéntate. Todos tan concentrados en el castigo de Inuyasha que nadie noto las miradas de negaciones y caras de póker de los chicos ahí presentes, hasta que repararon en las sonoras carcajadas de Daisuke, era increíble que mantuviera la compostura tras esas dos ocasiones.

-eres cruel…irremediablemente cruel- afirmo Tyson negando con la cabeza.

-dime algo que no sepa- contesto Daisuke- solo bromeaba, en realidad son los hijos de Inuyasha y Kagome- aclaro para sorpresa de los presentes.

-no es verdad, Kagome es mi mujer- afirmo Koga tomándole de las manos provocando celos en dos personas.

-¡suéltale las manos lobo sarnoso!- gruño Inuyasha hastiado.

-y así suena cuando te peleas con Zeet- declaro Tyson dirigiéndose a Kenay.

-no confundas Tyson; Zeet y Kenay son peor- aclaro Daisuke- sobre todo cuando se trata del último trozo. Esta pequeña conversación provoco que desviaran la atención de nuevo hacia ellos.

-cállense- les gruño Kenay, pero parecía que recordaba algo.

-¿Quién es Zeet?-pregunto Ayame, ese era el nombre que siempre le había querido poner a un hijo suyo con Koga. "_si Kagome e Inuyasha tuvieron hijos, entonces es posible que yo..."_

-un hijo tuyo con Koga- respondió Tyson provocando una inmensa felicidad en la pelirroja, felicidad que pronto fue borrada por un lobo.

-eso es falso, Kagome jamás te traicionaría- Koga se apresuró a desmentirlo todo.

-pues su asqueroso olor a lobo es bastante real- empezó a decir Kenay- además de su lado estúpido, ridículo, cobarde, patético, la falta de higiene…- en ese momento contaba con los dedos los defectos del lobo hasta que se interrumpió recordando algo-¿de que hablábamos?

-definitivamente es hijo de Inuyasha-susurro Miroku, sin embargo los sensibles oídos de los demonios captaron cada palabra.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada apareció un enorme ogro, Rin grito aterrada al verlo, pero el demonio mantenía la vista fija en Daisuke.

-¿qué creen que hacen en mi territorio?- rugió mientras tras el aparecían otros cinco, así siguieron apareciendo ogros hasta que estuvieron rodeados por lo menos de 20

-señor Sesshomaru- Rin estaba sobre Ah-Uh tomando las riendas con fuerza.

-disfrutando de la vista ¿algún problema?- contesto Kenay altanero pero relajado.

-estos son mis territorios, no permitiremos que escapen con vida- le contesto el ogro preparándose por atacar.

-parece que no tienen sentido de sobrevivencia- Kenay negaba con la cabeza mientras hablaba. Entonces los ogros se lanzaron al ataque. El primero trato de golpear a Kenay con su puño, pero este lo esquivo y le corto el brazo, de inmediato salto sobre el ogro consiguiendo darle con la espada y destazándolo, así empezó a matar al resto de ellos.

Tyson por su parte saltaba sobre el pecho de uno y lo degollaba de la misma forma que su hermano. Daisuke no se movió de donde estaba, Kira y Ryu eliminaron a 5, el resto de los presentes observaba como los supuestos hijos de Inuyasha borraban del mapa a esos demonios. Los ogros se desvanecieron tan pronto acabaron.

-eso fue tan fácil que aburrió-se quejó Kenay cuando volvió a reunirse con Daisuke.

-les flato uno- repentinamente otro salió de entre los arboles atacando al muchacho tan parecido a Sesshomaru, el chico simplemente llevo una mano a su espada y sin hacer algún movimiento de esta salieron rayos de energía que aniquilaron completamente al demonio- tienes razón, fue fácil.

-presumido- soltó Kenay fingiendo una tos.

-nadie te pregunto- respondió Daisuke del mismo.

-me preguntaba por qué aún no habían atacado, creían que en cantidad podrían vencernos- comento Tyson.

-ilusos- bufo Kenay con burla.

-sí; vámonos- pidió Daisuke dándose la vuelta.

-aun no nos dicen quiénes son y qué es lo que hacen aquí- exiguo Inuyasha recuperándose de la sorpresa junto a Kagome.

-entonces vengan con nosotros- los invito de manera descortés el chico- ya contestaremos todas sus preguntas.

-primero dinos quien eres-lo reto Inuyasha.

-es el hijo de Sesshomaru con otra yokai, nuestro primo, tiene dos hermanas menores, es el príncipe heredero del oeste, su forma yokai es nivel 8 y es el mejor en la espada después de mi-respondió Kenay enumerando lo que decía sin dejar de caminar - ¿es suficiente información?

Daisuke ya estaba adentrándose en el bosque, Kenay, Tyson, Kira y Ryu lo siguieron. La chica miro de reojo a Inuyasha y los demás sabiendo bien que eso era demasiado extraño.

-vamos-pidió Inuyasha finalmente, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que sucedía ahí. Sesshomaru también los siguió con todo su grupo, Koga y Ayame se les unieron al poco. Por la conmoción ninguno se peleaba, estaban en completo silencio siguiendo a los que decían ser sus hijos.

En el sendero la luz del sol se filtraba entre las hojas dándole a todo una coloración verde. Jaken pasaba la mirada entre Daisuke y Sesshomaru, se parecían bastante, excepto por las carcajadas que soltó el chico dos veces.

Ayame estaba emocionada, iba a conocer a un hijo suyo y de Koga.

Inuyasha estaba impresionado por la fuerza que habían demostrado, respecto al hecho de ser sus hijos…no quería ni pensarlo porque era algo difícil de asimilar.

Sesshomaru también estaba impresionado por su fuerza, pero lo que de verdad lo inquietaba era que todos (a excepción de Kira) eran demonios completos sin rastro de sangre humana, eso podría significar que su madre es una yokai o su padre se había convertido en un demonio como él.

Después de 40 minutos que parecieron interminables para Kagome se detuvieron, justo frente a ellos habían árboles que crecían muy juntos, no parecía un buen lugar para acampar. Repentinamente apareció un dragón verde justo frente a Daisuke, el permaneció tranquilo observando cómo se formaba a partir de una bola de fuego verde.

-¡¿Quién se atreve a entrar en mi bosque?!- hablo el dragón con vos profunda.

-soy Daisuke.

-pruébalo, di la contraseña- lo reto la cabeza de dragón.

-no hay contraseña- le respondió Tyson.

-ahora sí, invente una hace rato.

-¿cómo se supone que la vamos a saber?- le pregunto Tyson. La cabeza dudo un momento.

-está bien, pasen- entonces se desvaneció. La imagen frente a ellos tembló por un momento, como si estuvieras viendo el reflejo en el agua y esta se agitara. Apareció un prado con una enorme casa en el centro.

-el campo de energía es necesario- les comento Tyson- no sabíamos cuánto tiempo podríamos tardar en encontrar a Kira, es más seguro para los demás de esta manera.

Daisuke avanzó hasta adentrarse en la barrera seguido de inmediato por el resto, una vez todos estaban dentro de la barrera esta se agito, era de color azul y abarcaba por lo menos 20 metros.

-¡ataque sorpresa!-exclamo alguien un segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre Kenay, el simplemente alargo la mano para golpear a su atacante con el puño sin siquiera ver. Los arbustos se agitaron cuando algo callo dentro de ellos

-no digas que es sorpresa baboso- lo riño con algo de indiferencia Kenay. De los arbustos salió un pequeño niño de por lo menos 6 años, tenía el pelo entre rojo y naranja, ojos verdes y orejas puntiagudas. Tenía puesto una ropa azul con pantalones verdes, detrás de el en la parte baja de la espalda sobresalían 3 colas de zorro. El niño se sobaba la mejilla que había recibido el golpe.

-¡es un zorro demonio!- exclamo Jaken sorprendido porque tenía tres colas en lugar de una.

-¿un qué?-pregunto Shippo sobre el hombro de Kagome sorprendido por encontrar a alguien igual a él.

-fue por poco- dijo el niñito- hola Kira, hola Ryu-saludo tranquilamente ignorando la marca roja en su mejilla.

-hola Riku-saludo de vuelta Kira con una pequeña sonrisa.

-waw eres muy lindo- Kagome con un suspiro de ternura hacia el pequeño.

-¿pero qué?-pregunto sorprendido, hasta ese momento no había notado la presencia de los otros.

-¿tú eres un zorro demonio?-pregunto Shippo con curiosidad. Riku miro de reojo a Daisuke antes de responder.

-sí, soy un demonio zorro de tres colas nivel 39, me llamo Riku Relámpago- entonces hiso un saludo típico Japonés.

-¿Riku Relámpago? ¿Cómo de los hermanos Relámpago?- pregunto con curiosidad Kagome mientras Shippo recordaba su reciente encuentro con otros zorros de demonio.

-sí, de echo soy hijo de…-se vio interrumpido ante la mirada de advertencia de Daisuke, nadie más pareció notarlo- el líder del clan Relámpago y tengo parte kitsune.

-¿tienes poderes relámpago?-pregunto Miroku al pequeño.

-no, el que los tiene es mi hermano mayor Sotka- contesto sonriendo, de un salto llego al hombro de Daisuke sentándose entre el cuello y el hombro derecho.

-¿entonces…?- Kagome quería preguntar si era familiar de Hiten y Manten, pero se vio interrumpida por Daisuke.

-ya les responderemos todo, vengan- se dirijo a la casa seguido por los demás.

La casa era grande de tejas negras y paredes marrones, echa de madera, con 4 pisos, el primero era el más grande, el segundo estaba ligeramente más pequeño y así sucesivamente.

En las esquinas del techo había estatuas; en el primer piso de lobos, aullando, sentados o de pie, una estatua en cada esquina del techo; en el segundo piso de dragón, enormes dragones de piedra sobre cada una de las paredes; en el tercero perros en cada equina sentados, pero se veían vigilantes y atentos, como si te siguieran con la vista; en el último de un ave, para coronar toda la construcción estaba un fénix con las alas extendidas como si quisiera emprender el vuelo.

Un pórtico con columnas decoradas sostenía el techo y unas tres escaleras entre el piso y este, la puerta era corrediza, toda la casa estaba rodeada de flores de distintos tipos que crecían sin ningún orden aparente, el escenario se veía muy pintoresco y hermoso a pesar de la fiereza mostrada por los animales y el color, parecía un ambiente familiar.

En el pórtico, sentado en las escaleras estaba un chico de unos 12 o 13 años, su pelo era negro como el carbón, la piel blanca en perfecto contraste con el pelo, llevaba una ropa de color azul eléctrico con mangas cortas, un cinturón en negro y botas del mismo color, estaba sosteniendo una navaja de exterminador dándole forma a un pedazo de madera, la ligera brisa ondeaba sus cabellos parados y desordenados.

-hola Sotka-saludo Tyson cuando se acercaron, el chico levanto la vista de su trabajo para fijar un par de ojos azul eléctrico en los visitantes, de inmediato se notó la sorpresa.

-hola chicos; me alegro de verlos Kira, Ryu-saludo con una sonrisa, en su ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz, empezaba sobre la ceja y luego descendía por su ojo hasta la mitad se su mejilla, era de color rojo, el ojo parecía oscurecido, como si no pudiera ver bien por él.

-yo también Sotka-respondió Kira mirando al chico.

-¿quién eres?-pregunto Sango pues le recordaba a Kohaku debido a la edad.

-Me llamo Sotka Relámpago, es un placer- se había levantado y echo una inclinación a ellos.

-¡Daisuke!-una chica pelirroja de unos 16 años se acercó corriendo para abrazar al nombrado, él le correspondió al abrazo.

-hola Akari-saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento la mayoría de los presentes dudo si de verdad era un hijo de Sesshomaru.

-Aki te están viendo-le dijo Tyson fingiendo una tos, al instante la pelirroja se separó de Daisuke, fijo sus ojos en ellos viéndolos sorprendida.

La chica era idéntica a Ayame de pies a cabeza, pero su pelo era más rojo y estaba suelto cayendo libre hasta media espalda, sus ojos eran verde bosque, profundos y llenos de vida, llevaba una falda como la de Ayame, pero en lugar de un peto tenía una playera de mangas cortas a los codos en color verde con dibujos de flores cruzada y atada de su lado derecho, botas de felpa blancas y una cadenita de plata con una pequeña estrella verde de jade como colgante.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Ayame a la recién llegada.

-me llamo Akari, soy del clan de lobos del noroeste-respondió antes de hacer una breve inclinación.

-la hija de Ayame y Koga-completo Daisuke indiferente mirando a otro lado. Ayame se puso feliz pero antes que Koga pudiera negarlo aparecieron un par de lobos adultos de color blanco, Rin grito pues aún le temía a esos animales, Jaken y Ah-Uh se pusieron atentos pero los lobos no tenían ningún interés en la niña pues de solo ver a Kira corrieron hacia ella poniéndole las patas delanteras en su armadura y por la fuerza combinada tirándola al suelo.

-¡no, quietos!- grito poniendo sus manos frente a ella sabiendo lo que seguía, los lobos no la escuchaban y con mucha alegría le empezaron a lamer la cara de la chica, se quedó callada haciendo muecas cuando las rasposas lenguas pasaban sobre su mejilla-sí, yo también los extrañe- trataba de alejar a uno con una mano.

-ahora sabemos porque le gustan los lobos-dedujo Koga mirando sorprendido la escena.

-en realidad es por otra razón- susurro Kenay con una pequeña sonrisa.

-oh, vamos Kira, no me digas que después de tanto aún pueden tumbarte sin mucho esfuerzo- en ese momento apareció un chico de 17 o 18 años, tenía el pelo negro atado en una cola como la de Koga solo que más corta, un fleco con mechones rebeldes por todos lados, sus ojos eran azul verdoso, su piel estaba levemente bronceada y llevaba las vestiduras de un lobo blanco incluyendo un peto de color azul oscuro-hola -saludo al resto cuando lo miraron.

-Hola Zeet-respondieron Tyson, Kenay y Daisuke mientras Kira trataba de apartar a los lobos que no dejaban de lamerle la cara.

-eres un impaciente Daisuke- afirmo Zeet- pensé que teníamos que esperar.

-tuve que cambiar los planes- se limitó a contestar el nombrado.

Zeet lanzó un suspiro mientras se llevaba el dedo índice y el medio a los labios, silbo una sola vez y los lobos se detuvieron mirando al chico.

-déjenla, ya la babearon lo suficiente- les dijo con paciencia, Ryu se transformó en un lobo negro ante las miradas atónitas de Koga, Ayame, Rin y Jaken, los demás ya sabían sobre los poderes de Ryu, mientras tanto Kira se quitaba las babas de la cara.

-Ryu puede adoptar otra forma o cambiar de tamaño a su gusto- les conto Kira antes que preguntaran. Una vez resuelta su duda todas las miradas interrogantes se posaron en Zeet.

-me llamo Zeet Takeshi, soy hermano mayor de Akari y teniente de la manada de lobos del noroeste- les informo tranquilo mientras sonreía.

-hijo de Ayame y Koga- les confirmo Kenay lo que ya todos suponían.

-no es cierto, esto es ridículo, como es posible que…- Koga quería exponer la ridiculez del asunto pero fue interrumpido por una vos.

-¿tenías que ser tan ruda?

-¡se metían con un inocente conejo!-respondió una melodiosa vos.

-sí, pero bastaba con asustarlos no tenías que destrozarlos.

-se lo tenían bien merecido-se defendió la chica.

-siempre dices eso- la riño. Fue entonces que ambos llegaron, la primera vos era de un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, tez blanca y complexión musculosa y atlética; sus ojos azules y cálidos, llevaba un pantalón negro algo esponjado en los tobillos y una hanori azul oscuro, usaba botas negras escondidas bajo el pantalón, en su cinto una catana con la empuñadura azul oscuro y la vaina ultramar, también una daga con las mismas características de la espada.

La chica era de tez blanca, cabello blanco peinado en media coleta decorado por un enorme moño rojo que daba aspecto infantil, algunos mechones se escapaban y caían sobre su frente; sus ojos ámbares reflejaban inocencia y ternura, tenía marcas inuyokai, las de las mejillas eran rosas y la luna violeta, sobre sus ojos de un rosa pálido. Traía puesto un kimono blanco con flores rojas hasta la rodilla y mangas a los codos, sujetos por un obi rojo atado en un enorme moño atrás, sus zapatillas eran rojas atadas con un laso que cruzaba hasta un moño atrás de sus piernas a media espinilla.

El chico cargaba en brazos un conejo negro muy pequeño, al llegar con los demás se quedaron sorprendidos viendo a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru atónitos, así como a Sango y Miroku. La chica se recuperó rápido de la sorpresa pues había corrido hacia Kira quien ya se limpió la saliva.

-¡Kira!- estaba muy feliz mientras la abrasaba sobre los hombros- me alegra que regresaras.

-hola Re- saludo Kira sin saber qué hacer, su prima siempre había sido, muy entusiasta y extrovertida.

-hola Kira, Ryu-saludo el chico mientras se acercaba más a ellos. Kira respondió al saludo cuando Re la soltó.

-¿quiénes son?- pregunto Kagome sorprendida por el parecido de la chica con Sesshomaru.

-oh, soy Mei Reiko, hermana menor de Daisuke hija de Sesshomaru y una yokai conocida como la estrella del oeste- se presentó con entusiasmo antes de hacer una inclinación.

- yo soy Luk Yamato- respondió el otro de la misma forma.

-Luk es hijo de Miroku y Sango- completo Kenay mirando sus garras sin interés y aburrimiento.

-¡eso jamás!-exclamo Sango llamando la atención e interés de todos. Detrás de ella Miroku tenía una enorme sonrisa "_sabía que algún día tendríamos hijos_" pensaba ansioso.

Mei soltó una risita mirando a Sango- pero tú aceptaste a la primera.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo la exterminadora. Miroku estaba más ansioso.

-sí, estabas tan emocionada cuando te propuso matrimonio que te lanzaste a besarlo- Sango cada vez se tornaba más roja y Miroku más emocionado- bueno eso es lo que siempre cuenta el tío Inuyasha- conto poniendo un dedo en su mentón con gesto pensante.

-¿a qué viene eso de tío?-pregunto Inuyasha para fortuna de Sango.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- pregunto con inocencia, pero al ver la cara de negación de Inuyasha se dispuso a responder- es que eres el hermano de mi padre, así que como es obvio eres mi tío.

-¡no compares a ese hanyou con mi amo Sesshomaru! ¡Ese ser es un inmundo no se compara con mi amo!- grito Jaken a todo volumen enfureciendo a Inuyasha.

-no me grites- le pidió la chica al demonio rana con ternura.

-¡entonces no digas estupideces niña tonta!- exclamo sin hacer caso a la advertencia.

-ya se enojó- susurro Kenay a Zeet poniendo mala cara, su amigo asintió sabiendo lo que venía después, Mei odiaba que le dijeran niña tonta.

-no me llames niña tonta sapo inútil- un aura demoniaca empezó a envolverla provocando que Jaken sudara frio, Daisuke rodo los ojos, conocía lo suficiente a su hermanita para saber que esa actitud era temporal.

-mmm; ¿Mei?- la llamo Luk tocándole ligeramente el hombro, Re volteo a su migo volviendo a la "normalidad"- creo que lo mataste- regreso la mirada a un muy pálido Jaken sobre el suelo.

-oh ¿Qué le paso?-pregunto llevando sus manos a la boca con preocupación. La actitud cambiante de la chica los sorprendió hasta que recordaron que era hija de Sesshomaru.

Antes de que algo más sucediera unas 10 cuchillas afiladas se dirigieron a Kira. Ella las esquivo con enorme agilidad pero no respondió.

-llego el comité de bienvenida- susurro con ironía mirando hacia la dirección en que aparecieron, sobre una rama estaba una niña de 12 o 13 años con cabello blanco y corto hasta los hombros, ojos color ámbar más fríos que el hielo, las marcas inuyokai en su cara idénticas a las de Mei, llevaba puesto un Kimono negro corto a las rodillas y los codos con adornos y cuello en banco, traía unas botas blancas hasta la mitad de la espinilla y una lanza apoyada en su hombro derecho.

-hola Kira- una cruel sonrisa adorno su rostro, Jaken apenas recuperado volvió a desmallarse cuando vio a la demoniza- me alegra que no te hayan matado- de un solo salto descendió del árbol quedando a dos metros de la guerrera- así tendré el placer de hacerlo yo- sin mirar a nadie más rodeo la casa.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Ayame mirando hacia donde había partido la joven.

-mi hermana menor, Yuki Irasue- respondió Daisuke.

_-"¿otra hermana? Está bien ya es suficiente"_- pensaba Inuyasha harto de tanto misterio- ¿quieren explicarnos de una buena vez que rayos sucede aquí?

-¿te refieres a por que ataco a Kira o en general?- pregunto Tyson.

-¡en general! ¿Cómo es que están aquí? ¿Por qué rayos están aquí?- exigió Inuyasha.

-cálmate Inuyasha- le pidió Kagome, sentía que los estaban viendo raro.

-entremos entonces, Sakura y Mizuki prepararon la cena, no sería educado dejarlas esperando- Daisuke se adentró en la casa inmediatamente seguido por los demás.

La estancia era un comedor con una enorme mesa en el centro sobre un tapete rojo, las paredes cafés con pinturas y retratos, un par de ventanas con cortinas decoradas, enormes cojines rojos cafés, blancos y negros con diversos decorativos, al frente 3 puertas corredizas pintadas con un árbol de cerezo en un escenario agradable a la vista, en cada esquina una mesa, dos con flores y otras dos con una pequeña fuente, en las paredes lámparas de vela o aceite.

-hola chicos- saludo una mujer de cabello negro sujeto en una coleta, sus ojos eran cafés y piel blanca, su tez era atlética, llevaba un Kimono largo hasta los tobillos azul con mangas a los codos y usaba un delantal blanco atado atrás, detrás de ella venia otra muchacha idéntica pero con el kimono en rosa y un delantal blanco- me alegro que estén bien.

-yo soy Sakura y ella es mi hermana gemela Mizuki- las presento la chica de kimono rosa de nombre Sakura, ambas hicieron un saludo japonés.

-son las hijas de mayores de Sango y Miroku- explico Tyson antes que preguntaran-siéntense será más cómodo así- pidió mientras hacia un gesto hacia la mesa.

-les ayudo con la cena- se ofreció Mei.

-yo también- la siguió Kenay, los 4 entraron en la cocina y comenzaron a servir la cena en platos para llevarlos al comedor.

Rin y Shippo se fueron a una de las esquinas de la habitación para no molestar a los grandes, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango juntos, Koga junto a Kagome y Ayame junto a Koga, Sesshomaru en una esquina de la mesa lejos de su medio hermano y Jaken entre ambos, los demás chicos se sentaron donde sea, Ryu estaba en su forma pequeña sobre el regazo de Kira, Kirara de igual forma con Shippo, los lobos en la puerta acostados y Ah-Uh afuera pastando.

Al poco sirvieron la cena, había vegetales en un plato, carne en otro de mayor tamaño, arroz preparado con salsa de soya, y otros platillos, varias teteras y una jarra con agua sabor durazno, Sakura le sirvió a Rin y a Shippo un poco de todo, a Kirara le paso un plato con carne, los dos pequeños comían en mesitas individuales. Mizuki les dio a los lobos un plato con carne mientras Re serbia el agua y Kenay pasaba los platos. Una vez que todo estuvo listo se sentaron en los lugares vacíos.

-bueno, ahora comencemos- sugirió Tyson- les pido que no me interrumpan, ya les contestare las preguntas al final- todos asintieron mientras comían un poco, antes de proceder se llevó su baso a los labios y bebió un largo trago- pues verán nosotros venimos de 50 años en el futuro- todos se sorprendieron ante la explicación.

-Naraku dejo a una mujer humana con lo que sería su hijo legítimo, ya lo conocen Kuran; el plan era que en caso de fracasar su hijo lo vengara, un años antes de venir aquí nos dimos cuenta que la cantidad de yokais que atacaba humanos estaba en aumento y una presencia demoniaca empezaba a parecer en la región Sur- Sesshomaru recordó al Lord daiyokai del territorio sur, habían 4 territorios yokai en el Sengoku, uno para cada punto cardinal y él era el Lord del Oeste- así que cuando fuimos a investigar, no revelo nada hasta un tiempo después cuando escuchamos rumores de un yokai que absorbía a otros, razón por la cual no se aparecían más demonios, para revivir a Naraku Kuran pidió ayuda de un príncipe desterrado de infierno de nombre Renshi, un príncipe del infierno es un Shinigami con más poder que los demás proveniente de la familia real y descendiente del primer daiyokai infernal.

-juntos revivieron a Naraku, el mundo de nuestro tiempo se tornó un caos, aun mas cuando pusieron a los otros Lords contra nosotros, tanto así que no es suficiente con nuestro poder para destruir a Naraku, decidimos venir aquí para evitar que reviva, llegamos a la conclusión de que si encerrábamos el alma de Naraku en el espejo de Kana (quiere decir la nada) evitaríamos que reviviera y así nada de eso sucedería- se interrumpió para tomar otro trago- viajamos hasta aquí por el pozo devorador de huesos pero por cuestiones de azar Kira y Ryu terminaron unas semanas antes, cuando el resto llegamos aquí nos instalamos en esta casa que trajimos desde nuestra época; Kenay, Daisuke y yo partimos para buscarlos; no esperábamos que estuviera con ustedes, decidimos que en caso de que nos topáramos contarles todo esto, ¿alguna pregunta?- dio por terminado su explicación cuando se llevó una bolita de arroz a la boca.

-¿Quién trajo la casa?-pregunto Miroku.

-fui yo, es un truco sencillo de hecho, solo era cuestión de encogerla y luego meterla en una esfera para que estuviera segura, hay cosas que podríamos necesitar aquí- respondió Riku con orgullo _"si mi padre me viera ahora" _pensaba el pequeño Kitsune.

-¿Qué edad tienen?-pregunto Sango a sus dos hijas- dicen que vienen de 50 años en el futuro así que quero saber cómo es que permanecen jóvenes.

-es que después de derrotar a Naraku tú, Miroku y Kagome tuvieron una experiencia en la que algún monstruo les dio algo así como juventud y vida eterna- les conto Sakura.

-después de eso podían soportar grandes esfuerzos y correr más rápido- continuó Mizuki.

-así que por ende nosotros tuvimos las mismas habilidades-continuo Sakura

-y en respuesta a tu pregunta, Sakura y yo tenemos 49, Luk 47- explico Mizuki.

-pero tratamos de no pensar mucho en ese porque nuestro crecimiento se detuvo- continúo Sakura.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Koga.

-no cresemos como los humanos, más bien cómo demonios, tenemos 18- señalo a Mizuki y a ella misma- y 17- esta vez señalo a Luk.

-¿a qué se refieren con los otros Lords?- pregunto Inuyasha confundido.

-Japón está dividido en 4 grandes imperios Daiyokai, el del norte, sur, este y oeste, cada imperio tiene un Lord o Señor sobre este, el nuestro es del oeste- respondió Daisuke.

-¿a seo te referías con heredero del oeste?-pregunto Inuyasha a Kenay.

-sí, Sesshomaru es el Lord del oeste así que Daisuke como su primer hijo barón es el heredero legítimo de la dinastía-explico Kenay- pensé que lo sabias- Tyson que estaba junto a él le pego con el codo en el brazo, al llevar puestas armaduras completas no le dolió a ninguno pero era un advertencia por hablar más de lo necesario pues Inuyasha entristeció levemente sabiendo que su padre era entonces el antiguo señor del oeste y como es obvio al hanyou jamás le reconocieron.

El ambiente se tensó ligeramente, Sesshomaru estaba orgulloso de la dinastía a la que pertenecía pero no le agradaba su medio hermano, si era cierto que no asesino aun con tantas oportunidades, pero era un hanyou y por ende lo que se consideraba como una rasa inferior.

-descuida-Mei rompió el silencio con una vos cargada de inocencia- de dónde venimos tu eres el General de las Fuerza Imperiales, quiere decir que comandas todo el ejercito del oeste, el General tiene el mismo nivel e importancia que el Lord- conto con una enorme sonrisa.

-una de las razones por las que Tyson y Kenay son tenientes- afirmo Daisuke.

Las palabras de Mei arreglaron el orgullo herido de Inuyasha al saber que tenía la misma importancia que Sesshomaru, aunque jamás lo reconocería ante nadie, lo único que deseaba era ser reconocido por su hermano, razón por la cual deseaba convertirse en un demonio completo.

Las palabras de Mei también causaron sorpresa en los próximos padres. Pero un gran descontento en cierto demonio verde que seguía pensando que su amo era el más fuerte de todos los demonios.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir comparando a ese hanyou con mi amo Sesshomaru? No es posible que alguien tan débil pueda llegar siquiera a soñar con…

-¡me estás diciendo tonta!-exclamo Mei, no estaba enojada, solo no quería que continuara.

-¡yo jamás dije eso!-la contradijo Jaken.

-¡pero lo pensaste!, además de dónde venimos él es un demonio completo como Daisuke o mi papá o cualquiera de aquí- revelo con las miradas atónitas de muchos de ellos- es más incluso…

-Re- trato de callarla Daisuke para que no revelara más de lo necesario como savia que era capaz.

-es de los más fuertes que ha existido y el solo…

-¡RE!- la interrumpió Daisuke, su expresión no delataba molestia- ¿Qué te dije sobre no revelar nada?- pregunto tranquilo, al instante su hermana se cubrió la boca con las manos en gesto de preocupación.

-se me salió-se excusó mientras bajaba la mirada.

-como todo- bufo Irasue en la puerta- lo raro seria que no se te saliera nada siendo tan bocona.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Sue?- pregunto Kira saliendo en defensa de Re.

-ninguno, ¿acaso no puedo estar aquí?- la reto a contradecirla.

-yo no dije eso, pero donde sea que estés hay problemas- le respondió Kira.

-¿lo sabes por experiencia propia? Hanyou- la última palabra la dijo como un insulto.

-Sue, si no tienes nada que hacer aquí entonces vete- le hablo Daisuke antes que Kira respondiera.

-tú no eres nadie para mandarme Daisuke- tomo un plato y se sentó en uno de los cojines- no voy a moverme de aquí en un futuro cercano- explico mientras se sentaba de manera altiva.

-bien-Daisuke centro la mirada en los demás, su expresión era relajada- ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Por qué callaste a Mei?-pregunto Ayame.

-no es bueno que sepan sobre el futuro, tienes que vivirlo como todos- se limitó a responder Daisuke como si fuera obvio. -¿eso es todo entonces?

-¿Por qué tu hermana quiere matar a Kira?- la inocente pregunta de Shippo fue seguida por un momento incomodo, un sonido de madera quebrándose resonó en la habitación, al voltear a ver a Irasue ella sostenía un par de palillos rotos y una mirada asesina.

-porque esa hanyou no merece vivir- respondió con ira en la vos, todos los que no conocían a Sue la miraban sorprendidos- es solo una inmunda y…

-Irasue- la callo repentinamente Daisuke, los lobos gimieron y por alguna razón todos contuvieron el aliento, incluso Sue, los futuros padres miraban sorprendidos y expectantes a Daisuke, Jaken sufrió otro mini desmayo por el tono tan frio y fulmínate que utilizo.

-¿Qué?- espeto atrevida y altanera aun por mucho miedo que le tuviera a su hermano.

-porque no acompañas a Sakura, Mizuki y Zeet a preparar las habitaciones- no sonó a un pregunta, sino a orden, los nombrados ya avían acabado y sabían que eso también iba para ellos.

-porque no quiero- respondió la chica.

-no te lo pregunte- respondió simplemente con una actitud indiferente pero fulminando a su hermana con unos expresivos ojos ámbares de advertencia, Sue conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber lo que eso significaba "as lo que te pedí o si no" la misma mirada hacia quienes no cumplían sus órdenes, era también una advertencia.

-como quieras- respondió tajante, levantándose de su lugar, antes de entrar por la puerta de en medio le lanzo una cuchilla ninja a Kira, ella levanto el antebrazo pero no contra ataco.

-buenas noches Yuki- se despido ante la mirada de ira de la chica, Daisuke la ignoro, Sue entro azotando la puerta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Daisuke a Kenay, el chico negó con la cabeza.

-así se controla al ganado amigo mío- respondió con una sonrisa, su comentario tuvo el efecto deseado pues les saco a los demás (espeto a sus invitados) una sonrisa, todos conocían la actitud de liderazgo y responsabilidad que tenía Daisuke- bueno el resumen de todo esto que cada vez se pone más extraño es que somos sus hijos, no, no están en su sueño o se volvieron locos, que vinieron del futuro para destruir a Naraku y a Kuran junto con un príncipe Shinigami porque nuestro tiempo se tornó un caos total y…. wau sonó más creíble cuando lo dijo Tyson.

-es el efecto de mi vos-respondió aguantando la risa, todos los demás chicos reían o sonreían, esa era la actitud de Kenay, relajando el ambiente con sus burdos comentarios.

-bueno de cualquier modo verán cosas más extrañas todavía si es que… ¿se van a quedar aquí verdad?- esto último fue dirigido a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga y sus respectivos compañeros.

-sí- respondieron Sango, Kagome y Ayame, Inuyasha asintió ligeramente y Sesshomaru quería saber más sobre ellos, parecían ser muy fuertes incluso los humanos, decidió quedarse.

-entonces prepararemos todo- aviso Mizuki levantándose seguida por Sakura y Zeet- si nos disculpan- los 4 chicos se marcharon dejando la puerta abierta.

-yo recojo- se ofreció Tyson empezando a tomar los platos.

-te ayudo- Luk también se levantó. Ya todos avían acabado.

-Re, Sotka, Riku y Kira les mostrar la casa- aviso Daisuke, los nombrados se levantaron y asintieron ligeramente- Ah-Uh dormirá en el establo, lo llevare ahí- salió de la estancia ignorando las miradas de sus padres.

-¿Por qué está a cargo?- pregunto Inuyasha observando al yokai.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa hibrido?- le soltó Jaken- es más que obvio que si ese tal Daisuke es el hijo de mi amo Sesshomaru le deben todo el respeto y devoción de la que… ¡AY!

-huy perdón no te vi- se disculpó Kenay aplastando más a Jaken- ay que torpe soy te sigo aplastando- le dio un último golpe en la cabeza antes de dejarlo inconsciente y magullado- que bueno que eres de goma ranita.

-supongo que después de un largo día querrán darse un baño ¿no?- pregunto Akari. Sango y Kagome asintieron fervientemente- bien lo preparare, también a ustedes por cierto- en ese punto se dirigió a Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru y Koga. Después de un gracias, casi general la peli roja se marchó por la puerta de enfrente.

-¿no han contestado mi pregunta?- exigió Inuyasha, se le hacía raro que se dejaran comandar por un hijo de Sesshomaru, Kagome casi lo sienta pero Kenay se apresuró a responder.

-porque nos cae bien, además nadie podría manejar a una psicópata, un "angelito" y otros tantos locos con demasiado poder hasta para su bien- explico, o por lo menos trato el yokai.

-traducción: es el indicado para ser un líder, ninguno de nosotros podría hacernos convivir sin matarnos- explico esta vez Tyson recogiendo el ultimo plato mientras Kenay lo señalaba y asentía- lamento la burda explicación de mi hermano, siempre he dicho que le falta coco- Kira se rio por lo bajo mientras Kenay exclama ofendido.

-bueno, si quieren seguirme les mostrare la casa- pidió Re, todos la siguieron por el pasillo, ella, Sotka, Riku y Kira con Ryu sobre su hombro iban adelante mostrándoles la estancia que parecía más grande por dentro que por fuera. Frente a ellos había una escalera y un largo pasillo a cada lado.

-esa es la cocina, la sala, la enfermería, el cuarto de armas- con forme nombraba los lugares lo señalaba y abría la puerta-vamos arriba- las escaleras eran inmensas, estaban en el centro de la casa, en la parte había un enorme lienzo de un perro demonio, Re lo paso de largo pero Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente, estaba volando y tenía un aspecto fiero, continuaron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso- arriba esta la biblioteca, las habitaciones de allá son las de las chicas- explico apuntando a su lado izquierdo- y esas son las de los chicos- esta vez señalo su lado derecho- hay una sala solo para chicas y otra solo para chicos, si quieren entrar en ellas deben tocar, la misma regla se aplica en cada cuarto- informo mientras Riku abría las puertas del lado derecho y Kira del izquierdo, cada puerta tenía un perro demonio, uno hembra y el otro macho.

-los chicos vengan con migo, les mostrare sus habitaciones- pidió Sotka siguiendo a su hermano.

-y las chicas con migo, también tu Shippo- pidió esta vez Re.

-el cuarto del fondo a la derecha es el baño, la habitación que sigue mía y de Riku, la que le sigue es de Kenay. Inuyasha, Miroku, ustedes se quedaran ahí- en la puerta de cada recamara estaba el retrato de su propietario, todos en un campo de batalla o con las armas en alto- la siguiente es de Tyson, y la siguiente es de Zeet; Koga tu puedes quedarte en esa, ¿no te importa compartirla con el verdad?- abría la puerta, era amplia, como todas las demás cabían perfectamente dos personas.

-no, está bien- aclaro entrando en ella, Sotka asintió antes de continuar.

-mmm, señor Sesshomaru usted puede ocupar la de Daisuke con Jaken, es la del fondo, frente a esa esta la sala de chicos- explico. Por respuesta Sesshomaru entro serrando la puerta Jaken lloriqueo para que lo dejara pasar.

Sotka suspiro, iría a ver si ya está listo el baño y llevaría unas cuantas prendas para ellos.

-al fondo a la derecha son los baños- explico Re a las chicas y a Shippo, estaban en un largo pasillo, en el lugar señalado estaba la puerta con una cascada- la siguiente es de Sue, no entren a ella- les pidió, en la puerta estaba la niña con una mirada intimidante- la que le sigue es de Sakura y la otra de Mizuki; Sango y Kagome se quedaran en esa- pidió habiendo la puerta- la siguiente es de Akari, Ayame tu estarás en esa, pero la compartirás con Akari, ¿te parece bien?- tras un corto asentimiento la yokai lobo entro en la correspondiente- la siguiente es la mía- su puerta era la única en la que no estaba luchando, Re tenia flores alrededor y sonreía con ternura- Rin y Shippo, se quedan en esa- explico, los niños entraron emocionados, la habitacional era muy bonita.

-vaya- susurro Kagome mirando la estancia, las paredes eran cafés igual que el piso, pero tenían lienzos y pinturas por todas partes y retratos o fotos de su familia, tendría que preguntar por ello.

-tu toma la de sabanas rosas, yo tomare la otra- le explico Sango, ambas camas estaban elevadas, en una esquina había un ropero, junto un escritorio y un tocador, en otra esquina estaba un hiraikotsu, un traje de exterminador azul y armas, una ventana frente a la puerta con cortinas azules y flores del mismo tono, en una mesita estaba posada un pequeña fuente.

-¿les crees?-pregunto Kagome.

-no pienso darle hijos a Miroku- entonces se fijó en la mesita, estaba un porta retrato de corales con una foto de ella, Miroku, Sakura, Mizuki y Luk, todos sonreían, los chicos parecían tener entre 14 y 17 años, Miroku y Sango aparentaban solo 26.

-yo no creo tener nada con Inuyasha- suspiro resignada. Alguien toco la puerta y ambas dijeron pase.

-lamento interrumpir- era Ayame.

-Descuida- respondió Sango restándole importancia.

-¿tú les crees?- pregunto Kagome.

-claro, siempre supe que estaría con Koga- volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-pase- respondieron Sango y Kagome.

-buenas noches- saludo Mizuki, llevaba varias prendas entre los brazos- les traje rompa limpia, en caso de que quieren cambiarse después del baño- puso la ropa sobre una delas camas.

-¿Quién pinto todo esto?- pegunto Ayame curiosa, por toda la casa habían retratos de todos y también de escenarios como atardeceres o árboles.

-fui yo- respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿todo?- pregunto Kagome incrédula, era trabajo para profesionales.

-sí, cada pintura, cuadro, escenario y algunos jarrones los pinte yo.

-te quedaron sorprendentes- la alabo Sango.

-gracias, siempre me ha gustado la pintura y a Sakura la cocina, de echo ella preparo cada platillo de esta noche, yo solo los adorne.

-vaya- suspiro Kagome, ya le gustaría pintar la mitad de bien que ella.

-bueno si no hay nada más las dejare, el baño ya está caliente- salió de la habitación, las otras mujeres se dirigieron al baño.

El lugar era amplio y tenía 6 tinas pegadas a dos paredes, tres en cada una y una en el centro redondas en la que caía una cascada artificial. Entrando había un biombo y un lugar para la ropa. Algunos espejos y diversos adornos.

Miroku e Inuyasha también se bañaban el lugar era muy parecido al de las chicas pero sin espejos.

Mientras que en su habitación Kira se quitaba la armadura y colocaba las armas en sus lugares respectivos, incluyendo la espada de su padre, Tessaiga, la había tomado en ese momento de frustración, pero nunca logro controlarla, todo ese tiempo la espada estuvo en las alforjas de Ryu, cada vez que Inuyasha combatía la sentía temblar queriendo reunirse con su auténtico dueño, suspiro mientras me tiraba en una de las camas y me quedo mirando el techo color melón.

-jamás pensé que esto pasaría- suspire de nuevo.

_-"¿qué pasaría?"-_ pregunto Ryu curioso.

-el que ellos apreciarán en esta época- respondí, Ryu salto a la cama y se acostó a mi lado.

_-"¿pensabas enfrentarte a tus enemigos sola?"_

-sí, aun si moría en el intento, mi familia estaría a salvo- explique con tristeza- y pagaría por todo lo que hice.

_-"tu no hiciste nada incorrecto, solo te enamoraste del hombre equivocado"-_ explico tan sabio.

-si no me hubiera enamorado de ese maldito, si hubiera controlado mis sentimientos nada de esto…

_-"él hubiera no existe, el pasado se quedó atrás, el futuro es incierto, pero el hoy es un obsequio, por eso lo llaman presente"-_ explico restregándose contra mi costado.

-hay algo que me inquieta- me miro con ojos de duda- Tyson no lo dijo todo, es mas no dijo nada, la historia me aparece completamente distinta, no entiendo porque…

-tienes que confiar más en nosotros- Re entro en la habitación con una dulce sonrisa- sabemos lo que asemos-tenía el cabello húmedo y usaba un kimono rosa para dormir, se derrumbó en la cama, tapándose hasta arriba- buenas noches.

-buenas noches- respondí en un susurro. Observe mi habitación en penumbra, la ventana, el armario, el tocador y escritorio, Ryu se acurruco a mi lado y al poco se durmió.

Me quede observando al techo, no sé cuándo me quede dormida, pero si recuerdo lo que soñé:

Estábamos en el comedor del palacio imperial del oeste, comíamos reíamos, todos estábamos ahí, aparecieron amigos, todas las personas que había conocido durante viajes, sonreían me hablaban, incluso Iza, ella estaba viva, Yuki sonreía, ya no estaba furiosa con migo.

Por primera vez desde que llegue a esta época, no tuve pesadillas, una noche de sueño pacifico.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca…

Tyson, Kenay y Daisuke reacciona el plan, la llegada de sus padres cambiaba muchas cosas. Ninguno de ellos llevaba la armadura, todo tenían kimonos masculinos de distintos diseños.

-¿Qué haremos Daisuke? Según entiendo debemos andarnos con cuidado, aunque les borren la memoria corremos mucho peligro al traerlos aquí- explico Tyson de manera seria.

-lo sé, pero tú los conoces, no se rendirán hasta obtener sus respuestas- le contuvo Daisuke llevándose una mano a los ojos.

-no importa, de cualquier manera tendría que pasar, si luchamos contra el mismo enemigo esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano- comenzó Kenay- y aún está el asunto de Kira, se siente culpable por todo.

-tiene la costumbre de cargar el peso del mundo- aseguró Tyson recordando como su hermana solo quería ser fuerte para proteger a otros.

-¿tienes alguna sugerencia?- pregunto Daisuke mirando a su primo.

-propongo que actuemos lo más normal posible, incluso con nuestros padres.

-es una buena sugerencia, así Kira sabrá que seguimos estando con ella- dio su afirmación Tyson-¿ya has tomado una decisión Daisuke?

-no quedaremos por 3 días aquí, a la mañana del cuarto día nos moveremos y continuaremos con nuestra venganza, pero no dirán nada sobre… ustedes ya saben- confirmo el chico mirando hacia la ventana.

-ni siquiera con Kira- afirmo Tyson.

-sé que les sonara difícil pero no deben de hablar de Izayoi, ni una palabra sobre ella, como si jamás haya existido- pido con pesar el peli plata, los gemelos asintieron- revisaremos sus recuerdos, si Kira dijo algo comprometedor lo borraremos.

-si- afirmaron los hermanos.

-bajemos, ya es tarde y todos necesitamos dormir- Tyson era muy sensato, los tres bajaron las escaleras, quedaban unas pocas luces que Tyson apago con un chasquido, cada uno se fue a su habitación, Daisuke con Luk y Kenay con su gemelo. Todo estaba silencioso, solo se oía el canto de los grillos.

* * *

Pienso hacer los próximos capítulos desde el punto de vista de distintas personas, para que así conozcan más a estos 14 nuevos personajes.

A propósito Mei, Kira, Zeet y Luk son los único que tienen dos nombres, aunque Yumiko es solo un apodo, ya sabrán su significado después.

Una cosa más, no supe que preguntas poner así que solo use las más obvias, si a alguien se le ocurre una dígamela.

Ese es todo, subiere otro tan pronto lo escriba.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Y por sus comentarios!

Bye


End file.
